when did this happen?
by jayrosew
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN OC:Ayase Kazumi is an old friend of Ichigo kurosaki who would always look out for him but after IT happened she vowed to protect him from a distance.
1. she's no flower

disclaimer : i only own Kazumi!

thanks to all my reviewers and as suggested i have began editted these first chapters. feel free to tell me if you can still find mistakes (i should really get a beta)

please enjoy!

* * *

She jogged at a steady speed down the dimly lit streets of Karakura Town. Her even breaths making her large grey hooded jumper raise and fall lightly. And her simple black shorts swayed with every step she took. Her pony tale sat securely on the left side of her head and bounced faintly with her movements along with her fringe that only covered half her forehead as it had been pulled back on her left side. Like her fringe the hair on her right side fall softly to her collar bone as it didn't reach her pony tale.

She continued her route unaffected by the dark that seemed to close in a round her. A flash of sliver shimmered in the streetlights glow. A clatter and the sound of water filled her ears as she halted . Glancing to her side she found a simple glass vase tipped on its side one flower still sat inside will the rest moved freely in the puddle of water that surrounded it. She guessed the flash was an animal an had knocked the vase over. Smiling , an expression very few saw, she bent down her eyes sparkling in the yellow light that encircled the vase. Righting the vase she scooped the runaway flowers and placed them back in the little water that hadn't escaped.

Whispering in a hushed tone as if she was unsure if someone was there. " here, erm I'll bring you new ones tomorrow okay?" a light shiver rolled down her spin and her smile grew. Ayase Kazumi, was 1 in 10,000 she along with a select few of japans population could sense spirits, ghost what ever people wished to call them. However much to her disappointment she had never been able to see them. Only sense and on the odd occasion hear. " you should head of to heaven or wherever it is your family wouldn't like to hear that you cant move one right?" nodding toward the vase , as she was unsure as to the spirits actual location, before continuing her jog.

"you heard the girl" Kuchiki Rukia , soul reaper of the 13th division, told the ghost of a young girl as she landed next to the spirit. Kuchiki looked around the same age as Kazumi despite being shorter and actually in her early hundreds! Clad in are traditionally shinigami (death god) uniform that was the same colour as her ebony shoulder length hair that flicked lightly at the ends. A single strand falling between her coal eyes. "its time to move on" before the small pig tailed ghost could answer the death god pressed the hilt of her sword into the girl forehead. A bright light filled the area and a small black butterfly flew upward toward the stars. Turning Kuchiki watched the retreating figure "hum I wonder is she is the source of this ridiculous sprit energy?" determined to find the answer she followed the suspicious girl.

Two more streets and she would be home. Two more streets before she could… "Kazumi!" she froze all thoughts of warm baths and hot drink flow out the window at the sound of her name being called. Turning she found the last person she wanted to talk to grinning back at her : Isshin Kurosaki. " is that you? Wow your even prettier then I remember!" a blabbed on about how she had grown like a teenager talking about a crush tears of joy filling his eyes " we never see you anymore how's old man Ayase?"

'old man? His the same age as you.' she sighed before answering the fool "he is fine. working late" Isshin nodded at the comment. Before rushing forward almost knocking her off her feet as he grabbed her hand.

"why haven't you been round lately? My precious daughters miss their big sister" a sweat drop rolled down her head 'I never remember saying I was your daughter' " did Ichigo do something was he cruel to you flower"

"flower seriously goat-chin she's anything but a flower" the remark came from the now open door , Kazumi for the first time realising she was standing in front of the Kurosaki clinic and this wasn't just a chance meeting with the family, where Ichigo Kurosaki stood a large black bag in his hands.

" son don't be so cruel to the fare maiden!" his son merely snorted at this one as well. Well he was right Kazumi was the last person you would call a flower or a maiden. She could throw a mean right hook and had spent the last seven years training in the art of shi-chu-ko , a material art that focused meanly on weaponry and live force, she was and had been for the last two years an assistant sensei at her dojo.

"well I have to go good night Mr Kurosaki" she mumbled as she darted off down the road she could hear the two fighting behind her and knew Ichigo would win he always did… know days.

Panting she leant against the front door of her apartment. She had sprinted from the Kurosaki clinic all the way home in fear of one of the family calling her back or worst following her. With one last deep breath she pushed her self up and strode toward the kitchen of her simple flat were she and her father had lived her inter life. Sighing Kazumi found her self staring at a square takeaway box, most probably filled with noodles, that sat on a small rushed note hat was jotted down of a ripped piece of newspaper.

" Sweetie, sorry I'm not home there was trouble at the station. Sorry I didn't have time to go shopping love you."

Shaking her head she grabbed a fork and the food before heading toward her room. Her room was still a ghastly shade of orange that reminded her of Ichigo's hair. She would have changed it years ago but she didn't wont to make her dad splash out on new furnisher and paint when they could hardly buy food. Kazumi's father refused to admit they were struggling with money and would probably buy her anything she wanted then work quadruple time to pay it off. Striping from her sticking training clothes she stepped into the shower letting the water hit her.

Her father, Ayase Daisuke, was a shopping centre security guard. Who had all his life wished to be a detective. Kazumi loved him no matter want his job was when she was younger she had always been so proud of him telling her friend about him , they had thought he was a police officer, so when she made him come in on caries day they had laughed at his security uniform. Kazumi being young couldn't understand why but she realised that her fathers job wasn't as cool as she had thought: though she never stopped telling him it was amazing. She loved her father, he was her entire world along with shi-chu-ko.

She had never really known her mother she had vanish before Kazumi could make any decent memories . The only thing she knew about her was she looked a lot like her and th fact both her mother and father had been old friends/classmates with Ichigo's mother. That was how Ichigo and Kazumi had meet. With another long sigh she fell back onto her childish bed wishing her father good night before falling into a deep sleep.

……the next day………….

Yawning Kazumi slid her class rooms door she was late but lucky. Her teacher seemed to be running late was well. Slipping into the room unnoticed she sat silently in her seat at the back of the room swinger her book bag from if perch on her blazers shoulder. Pulling out her first classes books Arisawa Tatsuki, a huge tom boy and big time karate champion, turned toward her smirking at her friends sneaky entrances. Her looks soon court the attention of Inoue Orihime, a beautiful amber hair ditz who some how stayed in to top ten in school ranking, who smiled in her usual happy go lucky way at the sight of her friend.

"Kazumi, when did you get here?" tilting her head to the side Orihime questioned as she was sure the dark haired girl hadn't been in the room when she arrived.

"Inoue I've been here all the time" despite the fact Kazumi classed the two girl as friend she still used formal greetings and names with the two. " right Arisawa?" glancing at her short haired companion for support who in return nodded toward the teacher who had moments ago just entered

"yeah Orihime you really need to stop daydreaming you may miss Ichigo" at the taunt the girl turned a light pink and focused on the teacher. Tatsuki and Kazumi had been friends since childhood along with Ichigo though the group had split when they hit middle school when the two had meet Orihime. Who due to her innocence had been taken under the pairs wings. As the years past Kazumi watched as Tatsuki and Orihime became closer not that it bothered her she was actually happy Tatsuki had someone to spend time with as she herself used the majority of time training.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…. Kurosaki?" 'huh? Ichigo' turning her head she saw the empty seat to her left in the row in front 'but he looked find yesterday' unable to concentrate Kazumi let her mind wonder and she seemed to constantly return to the query of Ichigo. Only changing thoughts when the new transfer student ,Kuchiki Rukia , was introduced something about the girl struck her as odd and it wasn't her old fashion personality. Maybe it was the look of recognition that ran though her eyes when she was told to sit in front of Kazumi even thought Kazumi was certain they had never met.

Her first two periods flashed by but a feeling still nagged at her in the pit of her stomach about Ichigo. As the class rose from their seats for break she approached Tatsuki "Kurosaki's late" it was more a blunt statement then a question. Tatsuki smiled at her friend.

"yeah where do you reckon he is? Orihime?" nudging the dazed girl for an answer she seemed for to preoccupied to notice the tall teenager enter in a similar fashion to Kazumi only his bright orange hair made him hard to miss. Kazumi herself still had yet to see the boy as he moved toward their one of Ichigo's friends joined the convocation " I passed his house earlier there was a huge hole in the side of it. They say a truck ploughed into it last night!" Kazumi's eyes widened drastically at the thought of one of the Kurosaki's being hurt.

"A Truck!" Tatsuki being the more vocal of the pair yelled in shock " so! Is he hurt?! Or maybe he is…" Ichigo slammed his book bag into the side of her head before she could say anything more. Kazumi looked up at Ichigo, being quite tall for a girl but still smaller then him, she only reached his nose.

"sorry to disappoint but we all survived" his frown deepening when he hard Kazumi let out a breath. As he glanced at the girl he found her already walking back toward her seat.

"Ichigo!" Orihime greeted her face lighting up " erm… G-Good morning!" sighing at her friends childish crush on the boy Kazumi couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She had chosen to like the most dense boy around.

"ah , happy as usual Orihime?" see dense he had taken her blushing cheeks as being happy not embarrassed.

"are you Kurosaki?" Kazumi watched as Ichigo started to stutter and point at the new girl who according to her he had never met. Sighing she watched as the boy made a fool of himself." Kuchiki Rukia" Kazumi informed him from her seat behind the crowd. Mizuiro continued the introduction know she would give anymore information.

"Like Ayase said this is Kuchiki Rukia. She started here yesterday. It's an unusual time to transfer, but her family had to move," Holding out her hand Kazumi swore she saw something written down on it as Ichigo seemed to pale upon reading it. In an flash he had dragged the smaller girl out the room and down the hall. Resting her head in her hand Kazumi watched the door slide shuck before turning back to the group of confused teenagers. Who were all looking at her expectedly groaning she pushed herself up and causally made her way after the vanishing pair. 'Why to I have to be babysitter isn't looking after Orihime hard enough .'

Watching into the court yard Kazumi was shocked to find Ichigo laying motionless on him back. She was at his side instantly and calling for a teacher to help. 'Why did I say I'd look after you'

---------a few days later---------

"Inoue" sending her friend a serious look she giggled nervously under it. As Tatsuki finished your statement.

"you have to tell him he is way to dense to figure it out on his own. Its not like your on your own you have me and Kazumi to help." Tatsuki start making plans telling Orihime how and when though the words seemed to be going through one ear and out the other. Rolling her eyes she nudged her friend to silence the girl.

"why do you like him?" Orihime stopped in her tracks as if the question shocked her though Kazumi guessed it was just the fact she couldn't think of an answer and walk at the same time. The girl was a dunce, lovable but still a dunce.

"erm well he looks funny" how this stopped both Tatsuki and Kazumi in shock as they faced the girl.

"What?" Kazumi just stared at the girl as if she had grown a second head.

"well when he frowns he pulls a funny face and is just so…oh" before she could finish she stumbled backwards landing ungracefully on her behind staring red faced up at the devil himself.

"oh its just you" how rude first he knocked the poor girl over then he brushes her off …ah Rukia was next to him again those two had been spending a lot of time together actually inside and outside of school. Tatsuki seemed to be livid at his comment a fire blazing behind her.

"why you if you push some one over you don't just say 'oh its just you' you say sorry idiot now apologise and help her up.!" unfortunately Kazumi had already helped the blushing brunette up and was staring with a bored expression at Tatsuki 'can't she just leave it Orihimes getting all worked up'.

"sorry Orihime" he said half heartedly before glancing in Kazumi's direction, who was brushing a dazed Orihime off, Rukia court the look. As did Kazumi locking eyes with the boy for no less then a second she strode of entering the class room with out a word. Rukia sent a question look at the boy who just shrugged it off as he entered the class room.

School passed uneventfully apart from the fact Rukia and Ichigo seemed to disappear every so often. Making ,as Tatsuki called it, her guardian sense go haywire. She had changed from her uniform at school and was know in her pink crop top and black jogging bottoms she always wore for training as she made her way toward the park. Across the road she spotted a flustered looking Orihime carrying a small plastic bag and the thought of her living on her own came to mind. Kazumi had always said the girl could stay with her and her farther, despite them already scraping money together, but she always refused say the house was her link to her brother.

-----------after school----------------

"Inoue!" her call startled the girl as she stopped and smiled fondly back at Kazumi. Running across the road with ease as she hadn't want Orihime crossing it. "how are you?"

"Kazumi! You scared me. Are you coming round tonight Tatsuki is and I have enough leak for all of use" pulling a face Kazumi shuddered at the thought of Orihime's cooking. " I really want to talk to you both" glancing at the girl she found herself unable to say no.

The two talked continuously or at least Orihime did and Kazumi nodded and gave a few words here and there. It was until the pair had gotten near Orihime's house did Kazumi finally notice the bizarre looking bruise that covered her leg.

"Inoue what's that?" she voice lased with worry as she felt a weird live force being admitted them the thing.

"is it really that bad? I ran into Ichigo and Rukia early she was looking at it the same way" Orihime utterly clueless to the seriousness tilted her head to the side.

"hospital now" Kazumi ordered her overprotective side flaring. As she grabbed the Brunettes arm.

"hey now were are you taking the host? I came round for some food, that I brought my self, and your trying to kidnap the host?" Tatsuki complained as she popped up from nowhere.

"Kazumi don't worry I'm fine" Orhime consoled the older girl as she pried her arm free before opening the door. Sighing she followed the others up the stairs. Having given up trying to get her to go to the hospital she settled in bandaging her leg and making Orihime stay seated with he leg raised. To which Tatsuki just laughed telling her she was way to protective and felt sorry for Kazumi's kids.

The night flew by Tatsuki and Orihime gossiped about boys , school and Orihime's favourite Ichigo. Leaving Kazumi to make the food with the noodles Tasuki had brought and the few eatable things in Orihime's fringe. As was at the moment searching the cupboards for clean cups for their tea, she had decided that on her next training free day she would help Orihime clean the house. Balancing the three mismatching cup with ease she headed toward the lunge where the others were still talking. As she entered the room a chill , unlike any she had ever felt, run down her shin making her arms jerk the cups shaking slightly . The sound of china hitting china made the girl turn to her.

"losing your touch Kazumi?" Tatsuki taunted it was very unlike her to not do something on purpose and Orihime watched the her wonder why she looked so concerned. Bending down toward the table Kazumi placed the first two cups down. And held her own as she moved to her seat while the girls thanked her.

"_Orihime it hurts" _stopping Kazumi glance confusedly at Tatsuki.

"what Hurts?" her question only made the girls stare at her more. Tatsuki was now as equally worried as Orihime.

"Kazumi you wonna sit down?" Tatsuki asked

" are you ill you don't look well Kazumi should we call your dad?" Orihime's voice was drowned out by an inhuman screaming making her shudder the liquid inside her cup dangerously near the edge as her hands shook.

"_ORIHIME!!" _smash. Kazumi whipped around scanning the room her eyes full with fright. Her actions worrying the others even more. The china cup lay broken up on the carpet and the dark tea soaking into the floor. Usually she would have apologised and cleaned it up right away. Usually she wouldn't have dropped it full stop.

A scream made Kazumi snap out of her fright. As she watched Tatsuki get thrown into the table the rest of the cups smashing along with the wood. Grabbing Orihime's arm she glared at the air around her pulling the other girl close behind her.

"_don't Orihime is mine!" _she felt her self move a force unlike any over slammed into her side sending her into Orihime's book selves the picture of her brother full landing next to her bleeding arm. 'Why? Why would a spirit know Orihime? What is this life force it fell so… so evil? Why can I sense Ichigo? Orihime! Tatsuki!'

"Orihime! Tatsuki!" hear voice croaked as she came to.

"Tatsuki she's up!" a voice, Orihime , called from next to Kazumi's fallen form. Sitting up she found her head hurting far more then she had first thought and her arm seemed to be bandaged neatly. She suspected Tatsuki was the one to do that.

"well tell her to hurry up we have school!" the annoyed voice of Tatsuki cut though the air it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. School was…odd despite how hard she tried Kazumi couldn't figure which memory was real both were as farfetched as the other. The first was she felt an evil life force then she had felt Ichigo's the second was that like Orihime was telling people a sum wrestler had destroyed her house.

Sighing Kazumi tilted her head upward staring at the sky. Half listening to the girls as the questioned Orihime. She took a large bit from her melon bread, her one real weakness, and focus solely on the taste.

"oi Ayase is what Orihime's say true?" one of the group asked who she didn't know her eyes were still shut.

Shrugging she pushed of from the fence she had been leaning against. " Tatsuki is it?" the girl reasked Tatsuki as Kazumi made her way to the roofs exit.

"yeah I guess" she sounded just as unsure as Kazumi. As her answer Orihime's face lit up with amazement even though she believed it happened.

"really it happened?" shaking her head Kazumi started down the stairs. On the other side of the roof stood Ichigo and Rukia

"hey Ichigo who is she?" his frown deepened

"Ayase Kazumi? She's just Kazumi end of"


	2. Kazumi's back!

**edit (tell me if it still is not up to a good standard) **

**i only own Kazumi and the people at the dojo!!!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly and Kazumi smiled lightly at the thought of eating on the roof. Her usual spot were the sun's rays hit the tiles and warmed them up ready to sit on and where… Ichigo and his pals where sitting? Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the group who had stolen her place. Her melon bread crumbling slightly in her hand. As she made a fist around it like the other did around her book bag that sat on her shoulder.

Keigo one of Ichigo's more annoying friends spotted her glaring at them, he seemed to shrink when she focus it on him, and whispered before calling her over. She strutted over her glare never failing. "Ayase would you like to join us? Were celebrating that Ichigo can finally pick up girls!" her eyes shot to Ichigo then to Rukia, who was trying to open a juice box, before she answered.

"I don't care your in my place" she stated glaring even harder at the long haired boy. Ichigo coming to his rescue.

"Oi Kazumi you don't own it so lay off. Why ain't you with Tatsuki and Orihime anyway?" his tone casual as if they way still best friends. A dusting of pink covered the bridge of her nose.

"I always sit here when its sunny" she answered as she turned away from the group and started to leave. Keigo was about to call her back but Ichigo sent him a look telling him to leave it. Rukia had cast her juice aside to watch the two interacted and she wanted to know more then ever who this Ayase Kazumi was.

A thud followed by a childish yelp made Kazumi turn to face the annoying group of Teenagers again. Only to find two new additions. Oshima, a wannabe thug with an orange afro, and his side kick who she couldn't seem to be able to name for the life of her .

"Oshima," Keigo stutters being the wuss that he was . "You're off suspension."

Oshima brushed him off " Kurosaki, when you going to dye that carrot hair black? Why are you always trying to look like me?" crunch! her hand tightened.

Ichigo growled at the older boy " I told you its my natural colour" Oshima snorted and Kazumi's hand tightened again. " I don' look anything like you so fly away drag queen before I get ticked off"

jumping in to 'save' his friend Keigo started to protest. "hey hey hey! No fighting! Right guys!" like the thug would listen to him and stop. Kazumi snorted that wasn't about to happen.

"move it Asana! I'm gonna kill him" her hand almost made a complete fist around her crumbled melon bread.

"let him live Oshima!" he pleaded still believing he was saving his friend "everybody knows you're tough! Nobody can beat you!" bang. Her bag popped in her hand the crumbs of her precision melon bread flittered toward the ground. Her eyes burning uncharacteristically

"expect me" she stated as if it were a well known fact. " I could kick your wonna be arse into next week" Keigo stared hard at her his mouth open in shock. Ichigo smirked 'Kazumi's back'

"ha you still gotta get your little girl friend to fight for you Kurosaki?"

Keigo ran toward the Saving Kazumi as he hissed " I'm trying to save Ichigo here not started fights" she merely glared a him.

"humph, knew I'd have to set you straight someday" He sneered at Ichigo making her anger ten fold then from his blazer he pulled to brass knuckle dusters now she was livid. "well that days today Dingle-berry…" WAM! Oshima's Speech was cut short as Kazumi's book bag slammed into his face making him stumble back would in to a hard chest.

A deep voice threatened " I thought I told you about this?" in an instate the idiots where gone. Staring at her broken melon bread longingly she turned and glared and Ichigo.

" I'll get you another melon bread okay" he replied smirking at her. Sending a blush across her cheeks. Instead of answering him she marched of silently toward the exit. As she past Chad he held her book bag out with his free hand.

" thank you" she froze and stared at his other hand he was holding a cage and in it sat a cute little bird that felt like a ghost but how does that work. shaking her head she walked on. 'First at Orihime's how this bird either I'm going crazy or something wrong'

………later that day…….

"bye bye Kazumi have fun training!" she nodded thanks to her friends as they continued down the road while she turned . With a sigh she hung her head utterly annoyed with all this trouble perhaps she should tell her sensei? Yeah she would do that at tomorrows training and pray he gave a straight answer. Then she felt it the same bizarre presence she had felt round Orihime's, a chorus of sirens shot past her, it was coming from the Kurosaki clinic. With the thought of them being hurt she dashed off. Panting she found herself staring at Kurosaki Yuzu, a small short haired blonde who acted as the mother of the family, trying desperately to hull a giant sized Chad into the clinic. Catching her breath she grabbed the larger boys arm and pulled the majority of his weight over her shoulder letting Yuzu deal with his feet . 'Just think of it as extra training' she told herself as she struggled under his weight.

"Kazumi? Here let me" he took his daughters job " Ichigo come be useful we have a giant here!" her orange haired school mate seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Chad?" his eyes widened and she was sure he felt the same thing as she did. Sending the girl a confused look he swung Chads arm off her shoulder and around his own as the giant muttered some thing about strawberries. Taking the odd little bird from Chad clutches she followed them unaware of Karin's , Yuzu's skilled soccer playing dark haired twin sister, face pale as she felt the weird live force. Placing the bird down on the table near Chad she slipped away.

"Zumi?" a cute young voice questioned her. Turning she found the twins staring up at her. Nodding she sent a small smile their way before waving goodbye.

"later brats" Karin smirked and Yuzu giggled at the old nickname. Now this only made her wont to talk to her Sensei even more.

Late, she was always late but unlike most she walked casually though the school toward her homeroom. No need to draw attention to hair self like a certain orange hair boy was as he sprinted full sped down the corridor toward her only halting when he reached the door sliding to a stop next to her.

"late again Kazumi?" he taunted waiting for the reply though all he got was a nod as she entered the room and slid into her seat behind Rukia. His frown deepened as Tatsuki made the same comment as him and got a reply.

"but I never get court" as she said this Keigo realised Ichigo was standing at the door unmoving.

"hey Ichigo! What's up?" his friend bonding toward him. Instead of answering he asked his own question.

"where is Chad? Has he come in yet?"

Mizuiro stepping in "no, not yet…" Keigo never one to be out staged added

"I don't think he's here yet, that's odd he is usually one of the first in… and no way a manly man like Chad would miss school over the sniffles…" Kazumi shot up sending a panicked look over to Ichigo. Was Chad missing was it some thing to do with the weird energy she kept feeling? Ichigo's face confirmed her thoughts "why you wonna play with his parakeet?" the bell rang as he dashed out of the class " huh wait Ichigo that was the bell!" in a flash Kazumi was by the door ready to follow. Only to come face to face with her teacher.

" how Miss Ayase please take your seat" letting out a frustrated growl she turned an slumped into her seat earning a questioning look from Tatsuki.

……end of the school day….

Like most days when she had training at the dojo Kazumi changed into her hodded jumper and shorts at school before heading of toward the dojo as it was on the other side of the town and the school was closer then her house. Walking next to Tatsuki and Orihime as they were heading to the shopping centre she swung her bo staff ,being her chosen weapon, lightly in her hands. On training days she kept her staff at the back of the class propped up against the wall.

"so Kazumi you sure are getting protective of Ichigo and his friends first the whole Oshima thing" 'damn they know about that' " then worrying about Chad? What's going on?" shrugging she sent her friend a bored look.

"donno just trying to help. Night" they wished her a good luck and carried on toward the shops. Kazumi broke into a jog as she entered the twisted lane that lead to the dojo. "sensei?" she called out as she approached the old temple like place. Its wooded sides and pointed roof making it look far older then it was. Sliding the front door open she was greeted by a chorus of " Good evening Miss Ayase" cringing slightly she nodded toward the lower belts and headed toward the office.

"Zumi!" a childish voice called out to her as she entered the back room. Before she could turn she found herself pinned to the body of an older boy, though he didn't act it, from behind. "you missed last training session " he pouted as she thought back to the other day when she had gone round Orihime's.

"well I was a little ill and I didn't wish to come if I would not be doing my best" she lied with ease to the boy , Hinako Takashi Her sensei's grand son. He was tall ,even taller then Ichigo, so Kazumi fitted neatly under his chin. His unruly hair flicking and spiking in every direction. He was clad in the traditional outfit of the dojo, a simple cross over deep red top, that had no sleeves. A pair of white high waist trousers that cut of at the shin with a simple red line down the seems. To finish the outfit off a pair of simple socks and a large black belt around the waist. Kazumi rarely wore her own uniform something her sensei hated.

" Kazumi! Don't lie in the dojo!" as the booming voice of her sensei filled the room as bo staff slammed into the side of her head leaving her clutching her newly formed bump and groaning as she stared dully at the old man before her who moved faster then anyone she had ever seen despite his many wrinkles and pure white hair. " you were skiving!" pointing the bo at her accusingly.

"sorry but Sensei I had to look after a friend" she told him a half truth ignoring Takashi's moping form in the corner. "oh and sensei I really need to talk to you about some thing" nodding toward Takashi the old man understand her message.

"Takashi, we are very busy could you go start the session?" in a flash all that was left was the fools after image as he dashed into the main hall yelling and whooping as he did. While he was older and at the same level as Kazumi he never got to run the session on his own. Placing a cup of herbal tea in front of her old man Hinako waited for her to start.

"sensei… I've been feeling weird things… when I had to go to a friends I felt this force and I'm sure it was what knock us out. Then there was this bird and the same force was around it… the live force seems almost evil silly as it sounds" she chuckled nervously " but I think this boy Kurosaki has something to do with it" smiling kindly at the small girl her ruffling her hair.

"we keep secrets to protect. He may be hiding something to keep people save." the old man entered the main hall leaving a confused Kazumi staring at her tea sighing she hung her head 'so much for a straight answer' training was the same as always she was paired with Takashi for demonstrations before she helped the lower belts out. It wasn't until she was leaving, night drawing closer , did her Sensei say something to her. " Kazumi! Just remember in this world there are far scarier things then ghosts."

"scarier things then ghosts? Gees old man couldn't you just give me a simple answer for once in my life?" starting off in a jog as she passed the school.

……a few minutes later…….."Ichi. He was in so much pain" the sound of a distort girl made her turn as she watched Ichigo slid round the corner his sister held firmly in his arms.

"Ichigo!" Sprinting toward him he seemed shocked that she had called out to him. He opened his mouth obviously about to tell her he was in a hurry and ask if it could wait. " give her here." his eyes widen at the order "I'll take her home and you can go do what ever you need to" nodding he slipped the ill looking girl onto Kazumi's back using her bo staff for extra sport she placed it under the girls legs as thin arms snaked their way around her neck. " there are scarier things than ghost?" she muttered to herself missing the surprised look on Ichigo's face as he thanked her " come on brat lets get you home"---------------

"good morning" her fake Voice filled the air and she entered the room. Sighing Kazumi hung her head so much for eating away from the group.

"Good morning" was Mizurio's simple answer "Miss Kuchiki radiant as always" Before he could rumble on any more Kazumi cut in.

"but late" her statement earned her a few looks that screamed ' you can talk' though no one voiced their views. Cocking an eyebrow she ignored the looks and questioned the smaller girl " why the winter uniform?" like the rest of the school Kazumi had traded in her blazer and long sleeves for just a short sleeved top. She was curious as to why Rukia hadn't Kazumi may have been poor but she could still get uniforms so could Orihime and Chad despite the fact they lived alone.

"oh family stuff " brushing the question off she turned to Ichigo " can I have a word?" giving him no time to respond she slammed her knee into his gut as he fell she squealed. "oh my Ichigo you don't look well I'll take you to the nurse!" and with that the smaller girl dragged the carrot haired boy out the door via his head.

Staring at her bored looking friend Orihime panicked " will he be all right?" sighing Kazumi nodded waving her concern away as class begun she watched Tatsuki nudge Orihime probably taunting her about Ichigo.

They still hadn't returned. Kazumi was worried neither she nor Ichigo had mentioned last night and she really wanted answers. Her thoughts were broken as Orihime shot up and declared that it was lunch time. Cheering at the thought of food the girl left Kazumi wondering if what she ate was still classed as food. "Orihime its only lunch" Tatsuki tried to reason with her friend as Kazumi seat next to the short haired girl a simple bento in hand.

"only lunch! Lunch is why us girl come to school!" Kazumi nodded only to receive a glare from Tatsuki. Who knew she only liked lunch because , if she had money, the cafe made amazing melon bread. Kazumi chuckled a little as Orihime pulled out an entire loaf of bread and a small can of bean paste.

"how can she eat so much and stay so small?" one of her fellow class mates questioned. Kazumi guessed it had something to do with the amount of energy she used in every thing she did. As soon as Orihime and snapped out of her food loving daze Tatsuki begun telling her about plan get Ichigo. Only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Orihime can I eat with you?" the voice belonging to Chizuru, a perverted red head with a bizarre attachment to Orihime, the upperclassman waited for the answer.

"sure okay" Tatsuki was pushed aside and Kazumi was on her feet in an instant glaring daggers at the girl as she hugged the brunette.

" so cute! You have food around your face and you don't care!" grabbing her face she pulled Orihime dangerously close. " I'm hungry for more then just food" Tatsuki pushed the girl away from Orihime as Kazumi pulled her behind her like she had the other day in her house.

" go eat buy your self don't corrupt Orihime you libertine" Tatsuki yelled at the girl seething. Only to get a glare in return that Kazumi doubled and sent right back.

"stay out of this! You've got a pretty face but your far to botch for me"

"I never asked you to like me instead of Orihime now scram!" throwing her fists into the air Tatsuki glanced at Kazumi for help but the girl was far to busy glaring to notice.

"to bad If you were a little more feminine, I'd take you on a field trip of amour, awaking you to the pleasures of…" growling Kazumi stood protectively in front of Tatsuki as well as Orihime.

"Upperclassman" Chizuru look slightly taken back be the younger girl attitude before squealing.

"how cute! You so over protective! But that's to much of a male trait to like it." giggling at the girl glare she continued " how do you expect to find a boy if you wont to protect them? Girls are meant to be fair maidens not heroes" Before Chizuru could say anything else that would make Kazumi angrier Orihime run to the window her leg on the window ledge flashing the entire court.

"Inoue!"

"Orihime your flashing the court stop it ! What's wrong!" Tatsuki joining her at the odd girls side.

"I smell Ichigo" exchanging confused looks behind her back Tatsuki questioned.

"what are you a blood hound? Any way we're on the third floor even if you smelt him he could get through the window" pulling her away Kazumi nodded leading the girl to her seat only stopping when an all to familiar voice called out from the … window?

" is this 1-3's class room?" Ichigo stood as if every thing was fine a smile on his lips and his eyes scanning the room. The girls flocked around him but he was looking other their heads toward … Orihime? No he wasn't looking at Orihime he was looking at her chest! Growling Kazumi pushed her way toward Orihime ready to hit the pervert when he came. However he was far fast then she ever remembered as he skimmed the tops of the desks before landing on the one in front of Orihime, who sat in the seat next to were Kazumi was standing, Kazumi stumbled back at the weird live force being admitted from his body this wasn't Ichigo it was something else. Taking her hand he placed a kiss lightly on her hand sending gasps through out the crowd. Growling Kazumi slammed her fist into his face sending him flying toward the black board.

" get out of Kurosaki's body" she hissed at the impostor quietly so only he would hear her. His eyes widened as she approached , she knew he wasn't real? That was a first, though an arrogant smirk slid onto his lips as she through a punch as he as ready for it this time. Grabbing her arm he pulled her close pinning her against his body. Wiggling and twist she tried as hard as she could to get away but with every turn his grip tightened. 'are you really that much more stronger then me now? Ichigo?'

He chuckled ,her head was turned to the side as he whispered into her ear making chills run along her spin. " you know your pretty cute…" a blush spread across her cheeks as she shock her head even more trying to calm down and get away " your even cuter when you blush" leaning in his nose was touching hers she as frozen to the spot closer, closer… WHAM!

Tatsuki had hit the impostor into a group of desks " huh what's your problem?" rubbing his head he got up only to be confronted by a livid Tatsuki holding a desk above her head.

"my problem! You're the PROBLEM!" throwing the desk Ichigo ducked with a yelp as it flew through the open window and into the court. Holding his hands up threw orange haired boy reasoned.

" I didn't do anything…"

"you where going to" bring her fist down flames blazed around her as her fist clashed through the desk the boy had been sitting on moments ago.

"Chizuru do something" one of the girls called from the crowd.

Stuttering she stepped backwards "what do I look like Bruce Willis?"

'Ichigo' a familiar force filed her and she watched the classroom door slid open revelling a serous looking Rukia. "cut him off Ichigo" But were was Ichigo?

_" Caught you"_ whipping round Kazumi's eyes widened as she found herself staring at Ichigo clad in a odd fashioned black outfit a large sword strapped to his back. 'Ichigo' looking down at the girl their eyes locked and his eyebrows shot up.

"Kazumi!" he stuttered out his eyes focused on something next to her.

Turning her head. "huh wha…?" a sudden pressure on he lips made her eyes the size of saucers as she found herself staring into a pair of mischievous light brown eyes. With a wink he was off taken Ichigo's shell shocked minute to escape through the window.

"that's my body your using get back here" the orange hair boy yelled after his body. This was no time to wonder about Kazumi or if she had actually been able to see him. The classroom stood in stunned silences a bright pink Kazumi holding her lips with her fingers. As reality crashed down on her she gave a yelp and chased after the vanishing trio.

Clutching her head she searched high and low for the orange hair thief with no luck. She would kill him he had stolen her first kiss that …that pervert!


	3. Zuminee?

edit

* * *

her breathes made light white whispers of frozen air swirl around her , The night was cold as usual. Kazumi ,clad in her usual jumper and shorts ,exited the dojo a good ten minutes ago but she had barely gotten half way down the ridiculous mountain of stairs that wined the hills on the outskirts of town up to the dojo. Her bo staff resting behind her head with her hands hanging lifelessly over each end holding it in place. a light voice called out to her.

"Ayase-sama… wait up" turning her head Kazumi spotted the small black haired girl. The shorter girls hair cut in a straight bob just below her chin was pushed back off her face with a yellow ribbon, revealing her childish hazel eyes and freckled cheeks. This girl was Honri Rema a nine year old who trained at the dojo with Kazumi. She was wearing the usual uniform that Kazumi refused to wear however she had a thick yellow belt around her waist, Yellow was the third belt out of the eight and took skill to achieve. Fiddling nervously with her fingers she questioned the elder girl" could I walk with you… please ? If you don't mind?"

Nodding Kazumi waited for the girl to catch up before commenting "you did well today" Kazumi wasn't just saying she had been placed with the girl a few times. "you're almost ready for a weapon"

Rema blushed at the compliment. And watched the ground as she replied simply. "oh I'm not very good at weapons Sensei tried to introduce me to fan work last week… I was horrid at…."she yelped as Kazumi swung her bo staff down blocking Rema's path. Glancing at the girl she motioned she her to take it. As Rema took hold of the staff Kazumi stood behind her and moved her hands into the right stance. Kicking her legs out a bit more and pushing the girl into a squat like position. In three counts she swung the staff up, down then side ways moving Rema as she did. Kazumi repeated the movements a few times before stating. " I can not use a fan no matter how hard the old man tries" she continued to go though the sets of staff with the younger girl pinned in her arms.

"erm… Ayase-sama why do you train so hard" the question came out with out her even thinking. Though once she realised want it was she had asked she blushed and added " I mean … I see you try so hard…. When erm you so good already … I wish… what makes you…"

"I wish to protect my special people" straightening up she glanced to the side and nodded to a small single story house that sat a few passes away. "this is your house right?" Ayase's statements shocked the young rookie, she wished to protect people? She hoped they know how lucky they where to have an guardian angel like Ayase-sama and how had she remembered this was her house they had only ever walked home together once before and that had been years ago when she first started at the dojo!

"y..yes it is thank you Ayase-sama good night!" Rema began to run up to her front door but she was called back by Kazumi.

"I'm not Ayase-sama okay?" smiling back Rema called her reply as she hopped through the front door that had just been open by a boy who looked a few years older then Kazumi.

"good night Zumi-nee!" Kazumi's eyes widened as she watched the door close… Zumi-nee? She had merely meant the girl could call her Ayase. Sighing she shook her head and continued home

……….that weekend………..

Kazumi Smiled as she watched Tatsuki and Orihime walked a few steps in front of her. They arms full with bags. Yes the three of them where out shopping.

"oi Kazumi don't you think Orihime should get these shoes to impress Ichigo?" Tatsuki called back to the taller girl. Cocking an eyebrow Kazumi replied

"Kurosaki couldn't recognise people who have been in his class for years. Would he realise she got new shoes?" Tatsuki sighed in defeat as she nodded

"he is pretty dense…. Ah Orihime what are you doing!?" Tatsuki called out to the brunette who on the floor flashing her underwear to a poor boy. Who she had obviously walked into sending the pair to the floor. The boy blushed a brilliant shade of red as he muttered an apologise to Orihime. Picking up her shopping as he did, he was to embarrassed to find the fact she had brought five leeks and one tin of chocolate paste odd.

"oh no I'm very sorry I was day dreaming!" Orihime replied sincerely. Shaking her head she allowed Tatsuki to take care of Orihime's dazed state as she took the shopping bags form the blushing boy. As she did they linked eyes and Kazumi could help but feel as if she had meet this boy some where before, but where?

He stood awkwardly as she took in his appearance. Shaggy black hair cut to sit just below his ears, dark hazel eyes. "Brother! Looky what I got for mother!" the childish voice brought Kazumi out of her trance. "oh Zumi-nee you know brother?" that was it this boy must have been the one form the door a few days ago when she had taken Rema home.

"Honri-san its nice to see you and thank you Honri-kun for helping Inoue" she bowed lightly and turned to walk back to the laughing pair of friends.

"Zumi-nee are they your special people?" smiling lightly at the girl she ruffled her hair and knelt down to her

"yes they are. He yours?" she nodded toward the girl bother who looked confused with the convocation. Rema nodded enthusiastically at the question. "would you like me to help you protect him?"

"would you Zumi-nee? Would you?" as Kazumi nodded the younger girl swung her arms around the older girls neck and squealed happily. As this exchange happened two things went on around them.

1. Both Tatsuki and Orihime watched in awe as this young girl broke though Kazumi's hard exterior both wondering how the pair knew each other.

2. Rema's brother answered his phone. The call was from his employer saying someone had called in sick and begged him to come into work.

"oi Re-chan I got to get you home. I need to go to work come on" her brother called to he closed his phone shut. Rema pouted and whined

" but Brother I still need to get ice-cream you promised!" he sighed and tried to reason with her that he would take her out some other time. Kazumi interrupted before Rema could whine anymore, how different this girl was when she was away form the dojo.

"Honri-san I'll take you to get ice cream. If that's okay with you Honri-kun?" he brother nodded and pushed a few coins into Rema's hands before she could beg him to join them.

"thank you miss…"

"Ayase"

"thank you miss Ayase. Rema be good I'll see you later okay?" Rema hugged her brother and waved him good bye as she let her hand slip into Kazumi's limp one. Shocking the elder girl a little.

"come on then Honri-san. We have to as…"

"Rema-chan!" the younger girl told Kazumi in a stubborn tone as they approached the pair of friends who where watching to see what they old friend would do.

"Inoue, Arisawa this is… Honri" the smaller girl pouted and pulled on Kazumi's arm. " Honri this is Inoue and Arisawa my special people. Would you two like to come get some ice-cream with us?" Orihime looked thrilled at the idea but Tatsuki answered before she could

"nah Orihime needs some new shoes!" shaking her head Kazumi waved to them as Tatsuki pushed Orihime in the opposite direction.

…………….One week later………………..

"Zumi-nee? Zumi-nee?" Rema called as she ran after the elder girl. Training at the dojo had just finished and Kazumi was looking forward to nothing more then a nice warm shower. Turning she stared at the tiny form of Rema as she ran up to her. Kazumi didn't stop for her to catch up merely slowing down. She new of the girls arrival as Rema clutched Kazumi's free hand tightly as she appeared at the girls side. "can you help with my staff?" Reama question holding her new bo staff out for Kazumi to see.

"not to night Honri." Kazumi yawned lightly expecting the girl to nod and talk about something else like she would usually but she didn't instead Kazumi's arm was dropped suddenly. When she turned to look back at the girl she found her eyes shaded, her head bowed and her lip quivering. "Honri?"

"you train to protect your special people right?" Kazumi nodded but then realised the girl wasn't watching her. So she replied .

"yes I do"

"I wish to protect my special person too!" Rema raised her head her eyes holding a determination in them Kazumi often saw in her own. The thing that shocked her the most was the fact Rema's eyes here filled with tears that treated to fall.

"Honri? What happened?" that was is the tears fell freely as she dived forward clutching Kazumi's jumper and sobbed into it as she tried to explain

……_..flashback………._

_Rema returned from school at the normal time. She lived at home with her mother and brother her father was never in the picture so she didn't really mind if it was just the three of them. Her mother was working late, or at least that's what the note said. So she had decide to make herself and her brother dinner. To thank him for everything but she waited and waited and he never returned. _

_Her mother returned to find Rema asleep at the dining room table to untouched plates on the table._

"_Re-chan ?" the girls eye lids flattered open slowly as she rubbed them she questioned_

"_brother?" _

"_no sweetie its me. Is Daiki not home yet?" worry began to fill her voice the young girl could onl shake her head at the woman._

_They and spent the whole night looking for him. They had phoned the police. Every one apart from Rema believed he was … dead. Rema hated seeing her mother hurting she wanted to help her she wonted to protect her._

……………………….

"hush. Hush" Kazumi patted the girls back as she scooped up the crying form in her arm and began to walk to her house. "we should get you home before your mother worries about you okay?" the girl nodded against her chest.

"_Re-chan" _both Kazumi and Rema's heads shot up at the sound of her nickname. Before Kazumi could stop her Rema had leapt from her arms and darted down the street yelling out for her brother.

"Honri!!!" Kazumi ran after the girl. Rema turned a sharp corner and was lost from Kazumi's sight for a mere moment but in that moment her screams ricocheted of the walled that lined the streets "Honri!!" Kazumi skidded to a stop at the corner . Her voice court in her Throat as she stared at the motionless bundle of Rema in front of her.

"_another one? My my what luck" _a sickly sweet voice sent chills down her shine. Small beads of sweat appeared on her forehead from the terrible pressure that filled the area.

"_Zumi-nee" _a light voice called out in warning as something slammed into her side sending her head start into the wall. Coughing Kazumi lay on the floor for want seemed like hours her head spinning her eye sight blurred. Shaking her head she pushed herself up into a seated position here eyes returning to Rema. A dull throb in her head reminded her that danger was around.

"Honri?" as she staggered to her feet using the cracked wall for support her eyes focused on Rema and the thin… chain? That was linked to her chest. Frowning Kazumi let her eyes follow the chain until they fell upon a second less solid image of Rema. "Honri?" the girl turned to Kazumi her eyes wide with fear as she pointed a shaking finger at something behind Kazumi. Turning Slowly Kazumi stumbled backward into the wall, she had been using as support at the sight of it.

"_oh my my you can see me?" _it chuckled. It was the perfect word for the thing. It was neither and animal nor a person. Deep crimson skin that seemed to be stretched to fit around its bizarre body. To long arms with large claw like hands sat to low on its body and it legs where far to short. A white mask clad with green and blue marking sat on it head. It reared its huge head and let out a sickening howl. Reviling a row of sharp fangs. It lunged toward Kazumi.

Yelping Kazumi dived toward Rema's body. Clutching it tightly as she watched the monster destroyed the wall where she had been standing a few moments before. gulping Kazumi stood her hands tightening around her Bo staff as she grabbed it form the floor next to Rema. "Rema I want you to hide okay?"

"_no Zumi-nee that's what Brother said I'm not going to your one of my special people I'll protect you to!" _Rema yelled her fist clutched tightly together by her sides.

"_oh how cute. Humans are so silly" _the monster taunted as it approached. Its walk was cut short as a stone slammed into its head. Growling the monsters head wiped around to face it attacker. There stood Honri Daiki clad in his work clothes and a broken chain hanging from his chest.

"_leave them alone!" _his voice laced with fear as he yelled at the thing. Kazumi lunched forward at the same time as the monster. Blocking its fangs from sinking in to Daiki she held her staff a both her head a few teeth cutting into the wood. Her breath was laboured as she pushed against her staff trying to stop the monster moving any closer.

"_if you wish to die so quickly it is my pleasure" _the thing sneered as it shook its head flinging Kazumi to the side and sent her skidding along the ground. Despite her bare legs being cut as she did she pushed herself to a standing position with her staff and faced the beast swaying a little form the pain as she did.

"he is Rema's Special person. I will not let you hurt him!" Rema's eyes filled with tears as Kazumi spoke. She remembered Kazumi once mentioning she would protect those close to her special peoples family because if they got hurt it would hurt her special person… did that mean she was one of Kazumi's special people?

"_really? Lets play a game then" _with that it darted toward Rema. Who pulled at her chain in a desperate attempt to run. Yelling out Kazumi flung herself in front of the thing letting its many fangs sink into her flesh and not Rema's soul. She coughed and tiny pieces of blood left her mouth as a thin trail of blood slid down her chin.

"y…ou okay R….Rema?" Kazumi asked coughing more blood up as the beast removed its self form her. It chuckled and darted to ward Daiki. So that was its game. Grunting Kazumi pushed her self forward and once again managed to place herself between the beast and Daiki. Blood sprayed across its white mask as its claws slashed her across the middle. She yelled out in pain causing it to laugh even louder.

"_this is sooo fun!" _it dart back and fourth between the pair. Rema unable to move due to her chain holding her in place and Daiki frozen to the spot at Kazumi's heroism. Blood covered the floor, both of the Honri sibling , the beasts and mostly Kazumi. She gasped as the beast through her out the way as her back slammed into one of the few unmarked walls. _"but I'm bored now"_

Unable to say anything Kazumi staggered to her feet swaying more then ever as her vision blurred and her mind was covered in a think haze. She slipped back into the wall behind her and turned her head away as it raised its arm. This was it….. She waited for the blow but it never came as the sound of metal cutting flesh and a terrible scream filled the air. Glancing up she found Ichigo, clad in the same uniform she had seen him in when he was at the window, standing in front of her. A large shinning sword resting on his shoulder and a flew sparkles of white and black filling the area. Kazumi could only guess that it was the beast. Ichigo turned to face her as she sank to the floor tears filled her eyes as she glared up at him making him flinch.

"when did you get so strong?" her question came out as a very horse whisper as her body fell forward slamming against the floor. Ichigo frowned at her comment wasn't she meant to say thank you?

………….next morning at the kurosaki clinic……………….

Light hit Kazumi's face as her eyes fluttered open her body throbbing in protest to her movement as she pushed herself up in to an upright position. Groaning she clutched her head. Glancing down at herself she form herself bandaged form head to toe a few of them stained red as blood seeped though. "so it wasn't a dream?…. Rema!" ignoring the pain she shot out of bed and exited the room in search of the girl.

"_re-chan? Wakey wakey" _a familiar voice urged a sleeping girl to wake form her sleep. Kazumi entered the room and frowned. If Rema was back in her body why wasn't Daiki? Seeing her confusion he answered _"she was still attached to her body… I'm not" _he went back to trying to wake the girl. Kazumi's eyes fell on the sleeping form of a middle aged women black make up stains down her checks as she clutched the sheets at the end of Rema's bed.

"oi Rema your making your special person worry" Kazumi told the sleeping girl as she stood opposite Daiki. She placed a hand on the girl cheek and kissed her forehead lightly. Before straightened up.

"brother? Zumi-nee?" smiling as the girl blinked in confusion a few times Kazumi turned to face Daiki to find a few sparkles of gold and a single black butterfly making its way out the window. Her eyes landed on Ichigo. Who stared back waiting to see if she said anything. A tug on her banged arm pulled her gaze away from the orange haired boy who sighed. So she still couldn't see him. "where is brother Zumi-nee" ruffling the girl hair Kazumi watched Ichigo jump though the window and answered

"somewhere very nice…. Don't worry you'll see him again I promise Re-chan" the girls eyes watered as Kazumi called her the pet name. "get better soon okay?" she called as she exited the room as she closed the door she heard Mrs Honri awaken

"RE-CHAN! Oh I was so worried I love you my dear please don't scare me like that please"

--------------------

Kazumi entered the class room early for once. Her mind filled with the incidents that had happened in the last few months. She pulled her dairy from her bag and flipped to today page praying she had not forgotten any homework…. 16th of June…. Already? Her mind was cleared and she could only picture one thing. A distort looking nine year old she couldn't help.

"Kazumi? You're here? Are you ill" Tatsuki joked as she entered the class room Orihime close behind. Kazumi merely nodded silently as they took they seats but before they could question her odd behaviour they where called.

"Tatsuki! You take art class right did you do the home work?" Hanging her head Kazumi groaned she knew she had forgotten something. "can I see it?" Tatsuki nodded and pulled her sketch book form there bag and presented her work. She had drawn herself holding a champions belt… so Tatsuki.

"oh look at mine" Orihime called as she pulled hers out… it was a picture of a robot Orihime "max speed 300, flames of 20,000 shot from the mouth and destructor beams from the eyes."

"you want another detention?" Tatsuki yelled at the confused girl. Turning to face the door Kazumi let her worry filled eyes land on the orange haired boy who just entered the room.

"ah. Good morning Kurosaki!" Orihime called out in her usual cheerful tone. Kazumi whipped her head back round and focus on her book before her could she her eyes.

"hey good morning Inoue!" he called back. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. His smile seemed to stop her in her tracks along with the other two who had witnessed the exchange.

"why is Kurosaki so … tense?" she questioned though Kazumi couldn't bare to answer.

"what was that? Ichigo's in a really good mood today isn't he Orihime?" Michuru , one of Kazumi's class mates exclaimed. Tatsuki glanced at Kazumi and saw the girls downcast expression and it clicked.

"hey Michuru what's the date?"

But before the girl answered Kazumi whispered so that only they could hear, never letting her eyes leave her book. "June 16th"

"I see. Orihime your amazing Kazumi had to explain things to me before I got it" she smiled lightly and turned to the brunette "if you have any business with Ichigo finish in today. He will be taking tomorrow off." Kazumi nodded and glance at Rukia who seemed to have taken an interest in their convosation but as the girl looked at her she hung her head.

…………that night at the Ayase home………

"Zum-zum? Are you okay?" her father placed a hand on her back causing her to jump as he did. A frown edged into his forehead as she questioned his daughter. Who merely nodded and replied

"just not hungry" with that she pushed the plate of noodles away from her and stood up before kissing her father good night and taking of to her room. Daisuke shook his head and sighed as he picked a picture up of his old class mate.

"its that day again already?"

In her room Kazumi sunk backwards into her bed the glaring orange of her room making painful memories flood back into her mind.

……_.flashback………._

**He was always so sweet.**

_Ichigo pulled the taller girl along by her hand as they ran toward the grave yard. Yes, the grave yard. He turned and sent her one of his huge smiles that made her heart swell. "Zumi can you sense anyone yet?" _

_Yes he knew she could feel spirits and she knew he could see them. She had always been jealous of him for that. They where the only ones who knew when others asked they would talk they way out of it… or Kazumi would yell at them both tactics worked fine. "yes there someone………..right….erm there" she pointed at a grave. Ichigo Smiled and her heart swelled again as he told her._

"_soo close zum-zum Mr Oshima is there" Ichigo correct her moving her finger to point to the next grave where a man in his late sixties smiled at their game. Ichigo laughed at Kazumis pouting face as she told him off for calling her Zum-zum. As he started to run from her he slammed right into a solid high schooler who pushed him away sending the orange haired boy to the ground. Kazumi saw red._

"_oi watch it Twerp this is our hung out to scram." his goony group follows laughed as he did._

**He was always in trouble but I was always there to save him**

"_oi Punk watch what your saying!" Kazumi marched up to the boy and stood in front of her friend "this is a public place you idiot!"_

"_what was that ?" he asked grabbing her by the collar and lifting her off the ground. To answer him she slammed her right fist into his face making him drop her and scurry away with his friends as he nursed his bleeding nose. She turned and help smiling Ichigo to his feet_

"_thank you zum-zum"_

"_no worried I'll always protect you Ichi!"_

**But I couldn't protect him not when he need me the most**

_Kazumi Stood still, frozen to the spot holding her fathers hand tightly. Her eyes filled with tears as they fell on Ichigo's distort form. He was squatting at the side of the river. Where both his mother and him had been found the previous night. She darted forward and ran toward him band ran toward him but she stopped when she was steps away her voice so low she didn't know if she had spoken._

"_Ichi?" he must not of heard her as he merely got up and began to pace the bank when he turned he seemed shocked to find his friend standing there tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Kazumi why are you here?" the question hurt not because of how he said it or because he said but because to her it was true. Why was she there she couldn't help she couldn't fight away his bad felling nor could she bring back his mum. She was useless._

**From then on I chose to protect my special people form a distance. **

_An eleven year old Kazumi strolled home clad in the traditional dojo uniform. A purple belt (the 5 of 8 belts) tied loosely around her waist. She had taking up the art of shi-chu-ko the week after Ichigo's mothers death and since then she had worked hard to get stronger to protect her special people better._

"_Oi carrot-top I though we told you before to dye that hair of yours!" the yells came from a bellow the bridge Kazumi was passing._

"_why the hell should I !" was the reply. Yes she had been correct they where yelling at Ichigo. She had not talked to the boy since that day on the river bank. Back then she had just run to her father and told him they had to go. She knew her father had phoned the Kurosaki's later to tell them where Ichigo was. With out thinking Kazumi jumped down the steps and swung her fist at the gang leader who was yelling at the boy. The punch sent the fool crashing into the side of the bridge._

"_leave him alone idiots" she put her fists up and stood in front of him like she had many times before._

"_oh look the Carrot-top has to have his girlfriend fight for him!" their laughter was cut short as Kazumi shot forward slamming her fists and an aray of kicks on the group. They fell to the floor as she stumbled backwards panting lightly a single cut on her cheek._

"_oi thanks Kazumi! When did you get that good I me…" she turned to face him her eyes widen when she saw the state he was in and her heart throbbed. A blush covered her cheeks as he stepped forward. Before he could say anything more she ran _

**It was better that way it didn't hurt as much when I failed. **


	4. is that your shoe?

edit

thank you to every one who has added this to their watch list and to jhelqvest my one reviwer :)

again i only own those you don't recognise

………………………….days later at the dojo……………………..

Kazumi slide the dojos door open her thoughts on the many questions she wanted to ask her sensei but before she could say anything she was attacked by a loud yell of

"BOHAHAHA!" looking down she stared in pure shock at Rema who was mimicking that idiotic don something the TV ghost hunter. "zumi-nee join in!" patting the girls head she walked past her and went to open the door of her sensei's office as it slide open she found herself face to face, nor chest, with Takashi who was like Rema doing that stupid laugh.

"BOHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Your coming to watch ghost bust with us right?" Kazumi frowned

"us?" Rema popped up from behind Takashi, how she got there Kazumi didn't know.

"yes Me and Ta-chan are going and my mum said she would fill better if she knew you would be there with me" REma looked up at Kazumi her eyes large and childish. Sighing she looked up at Takashi to finds him with the same expression.

"sure sure Re-chan I'll go." she would have had to go with Tatsuki and Orihime anyway. "now go I need to talk to Sensei alone" Large crocodile tear poured down Takashi face as he whined

"Why does she get a nickname?? Do you not like me Zumi-chan?!" Kazumi didn't answer but Rema did for her

"nah nah she likes me more then you" Rema tease pulling an eye lid down and poked out her tongue at the older boy yelping as he made chase for her.

"tch what did I agree to?" she sighed and poured herself a tea from the pot on her teachers desk. Only to be hit in the head once again by his staff.

"don't take what is not yours!" her sensei yelled as he entered the room slipping into his chair silently. As Kazumi nursed the new bump on her head

"old man your so violent" she sighed. Sure she respected him but more as a grandparent then a teacher or elder. " I was only here to ask you about those monsters" his eyes widened and he leaded forward a little.

"so you final saw one?"

"yeah it attack Re-chan" the old man cocked an eye brow at the name was she opening up? " it was horrid and I couldn't fight it!" he chuckled and shook his head so that was it.

"you what pointers for fighting a monster like that?" she nodded "when you see one…" she nodded again leaning forward so the gab between them was tiny "…you have to…" he yelled the last bit in her ear making her shoot backwards "RUN! You fool your not made to fight hollows! Leave that to the professionals okay" Kazumi glared at him and rubbed her ear.

"yes Sensei" so he wouldn't help. She would work it out on her own then.

…………….at school the next day…………..

"I'm not going!" Kazumi slid into the room stealthily as she edged toward her seat. Only to be stopped by a group chorus of "BOHAHAHA!" her eyebrow raised ever so lightly as she sat down.

" Kazumi your coming to see it right. You understand the importance of seeing a Program that is coming to our town right right?" Keigo pleaded

"I'm going" see reluctantly answered shocking Ichigo he was sure you wouldn't be going.

"see even Kazumi IS going! And I went though all that trouble to invite Rukia-san!" at this Kazumi spotted said girl walking into the room.

"how is it Kurosaki?" her sweet fake voice escaping her lips. She was nothing like Kazumi had seen outside of school so why did she put on this act? Was she the reason Ichigo was know fighting those monsters? Was she to blame for the danger he was in?

"morning miss faker" Ichigo answered. Oh yes this Rukia had something to do with it!

……………next Wednesday……………

"BOHAHAHA!" sighing Kazumi watched the pair before her laugh, if it could be called that. Takashi stood arms crossed and holding Rema's legs. His Brightly coloured hoodie was unzipped showing of his Ghost bust fan top that hung loosely over his plain blue jeans. Rema like Takashi was wearing a fan t-shirt but hers was tighter and matched her pink tennis skirt. She called down to Kazumi from her place on Takashi's shoulders as she pointed wildly into the crowd

"Zumi-nee! Looky looky there are your special people!" Takashi's head whirled round to see who Rema was pointing at his mouth hung open at the sight of the group. Kazumi sighed and motioned for the pair to follow her as she approached her friends. Raising a hand she waved effortlessly at them.

"ahhh Zumi-chan are these your boyfriends? I thought you loved me and you never told me about these… special people!!" Takashi whined as he hugged the dull looking girl from behind. Ream Squealed as Takashi's actions forced her to jump from her perch on his shoulders.

Sighing Kazumi answered with a yawn "Hinako you're an idiot these are my class mates" grumbling that he no longer loved he refused to let her go. Leaving a pouting Rema whine that she was being left out. To shut the girl up Kazumi placed a hand on her hand. That Rema launched herself onto with out any hesitation.

"you came!" turning her head the only part she could form her prison like hug she found the boys pointing at Ichigo who stood next to his family a look of pure hatred covered his face.

"shut up I'll kill you!" the arms around Kazumi tighten and swung her from side to side pulling a giggling Rema with them

"wahhh! Kazumi is he one of your friends? He looks like a thug look at that hair!" Kazumi court sight of Ichigo's eyebrow twitching but before he could yell back Orihime stepped in.

"erm Kurosaki. I'm sorry for the other day. Tatsuki told me how much you hate the show.." waving her sorry off Ichigo stated

"don't worry they know I hate it and they still do it doesn't bother me anymore." Orihime was confused but Kazumi wasn't she had seen Yuzu trying to get Karin to come earlier that day

"but you came why?"

"Yuzu and dad are huge fans of the show" Ichigo answered as if it was the must obvious thing in the world as he pointed back to his family. Who where at the moment mimicking that stupid laugh. There actions made Kazumi chuckle lightly

"your dad and little sister?"

"yeah"

"and you came even though you despise it?" Kazumi watched as Orihime's awe for the boy growing

Ichigo just shrugged "yeah they would look so pitiful if it was just the two of them"

"your so kind"

"what's that? Its normal"

"yeah your right its normal" smiling at his comment Kazumi shook her head. how could he not realise the girl liked him. Catching her smile Takashi glanced between the carrot-top and his younger friend.

"oi Zumi-chan is HE your boyfriend?" blushing a bright red she yelled and jumped from his arms catching every one by surprise.

"WAHHH! NO !" she punched him in the head like his Grandfather often did her. Tears poured down his cheeks as Kazumi marched toward Tatsuki he arms crossed and a look of pure murder on her face.

"Rema-chan Zumi-chan hit me~" Rema giggled and skipped after her "sister" after whispering to the crying boy

"she's never hit me…. Guess she likes me better!" Ichigo shook his head as he watched the trio fight. Kazumi always drew the oddest people to her.

………….later that evening………

Kazumi had been given the task of getting soda for Takashi and Rema as Takashi had forgotten his wallet and she refused to let Rema go around in this crowd on her own. Tatsuki and Orihime had offered to join her but she told them to wait there. The pair were amazed at how close Kazumi was to her dojo friends. Tatsuki smiled as she watched Takashi and Rema argue over who Kazumi liked the most

"hey How are you guys so close to Kazumi. She rarely talked to new people let alone lets them call her nicknames?" Tatsuki's question pulled the pair from there argument. Rema answered first as Takashi placed a finger on his chin to think about it.

"Zumi-nee is helping me get stronger so I can protect my mum!" Tatsuki Shook her head trust Kazumi to make a friend that way.

"yeah will I've known her since she started at the dojo the first fight we had she beat so since then I promised I would get stronger so I could beat her then I'd be strong enough to protect her so nah" Takashi poked his tongue out at Rema who merely replied

"ha you couldn't beat Zumi-nee she is the best!" thus the pair started another argument. Orihime let her head tilt to the side as she thought about it _"Kazumi your so loved and you don't even know it!"_

Kazumi dodged though the crowd as she held five cans of soda. She court sight of her group and smiled at them. She started to speed up her pace when a unearthly scream filled the air. She dropped the cans letting them burst and twirl around on the floor spraying the crowd around her with the juice inside. She clapped her hands around her ears and shut her eyes as the screams continued.

"oi miss you okay"

"hey watch it"

"my shirt!"

"Kazumi!" opening her eyes she found Takashi and Rema running toward her Tatsuki and Orihime only steps behind. Straightening up she apologised to the people she disturbed and walked to meet the worried group.

"I'm fine" she put on a forced smile and took Rema's shaking hand. "lets get closer I what to see what's happening." she began to push though the crowd her friends weaving in and out behind her in a chain as she pulled them to the front of the crowd.

"_this hospital" _Kazumi's eyes widened as see spotted a spirit its chain wrapped around it scream out in a horrid voice. Rema squealed and buried her head into Kazumi's side. Did she hear it to?

"that voice? ….. Orihime?" at Tatsuki's question Kazumi turned to face the pair her eyes large from shock as the brunette answered

"I though so …. Kazumi to?" the pair turned to look at her. She wasn't able to speak just nod. Did everyone hear it? Glancing around she saw no one else looking worried. Her eyes fell on Takashi who looked as happy as ever. Feeling her gaze he turned and cocked an eyebrow asking if she was okay. Kazumi nodded and turned to stare at the spirit again.

"_this hospital is mine! You cant have it! You guys can't come in… I'll kill you" _the man shouted his chain twisting around his body even more. Rema whimpered into Kazumi's side Kazumi pulled the girl up by the waist and sat the girl on her hip like a mother would a child.

"hush hush its just the TV trying to get the audience scared"

she sniffed "its working" huffing Kazumi watched to see what would happen. Where was Ichigo?

"_I should of inherited the hospital but my old man gave it to my younger brother!" _the selfish fool screamed in pain _"if he had given it to me I would of made it better I would have racked in the cash but no he gave it to him!"_

The spirit continued to rant about the hospital as the audience was shushed by a camera man.

"**broad casting starting in 5" **the camera man began the count down Takashi nudged Kazumi and grinned mouthing the words "its starting " to her.

"**good evening every one tonight's "ghost bust" is titled emergency live board cast. We have come to karakura town Tokyo. They say that night after night the vengeful screams of a spirit can be heard surely that man can cook up something for us tonight!" **murmurs broke out in the audience as a helicopter could be heard over head. **"introducing Mister Don Kanon jiiiiii!" **and with that a tiny figure jumped from the helicopter. sweat dropping Kazumi muttered

"what happen to walking?"

"HELLO BABIES!" the figure called as it free falled towards the crowd. Rema wiggled in Kazumi hip making her drop the girl. Who instantly went to Takashi, all the earlier fear gone as she was swung onto the older boys shoulders. Kazumi Watched the pair as they clapped for the dark skinned fool. How anyone could thing that man looked cool with his Bootle sun glasses at night and bizarre hat was a mystery to her.

"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" and with this call he let out his pursuit making both Takashi's eyes and Rema's turn to stars as they performed the idiototic laugh.

"BOHAHAHA!" the audience called out with the weird man. Before Kazumi could call herself free of the torture Takashi had taken hold of her arms from behind and was moving them with his. Rema giggled

"say it Zumi-nee say it" sighing Kazumi let out one of the dullest most uninterested Bohaha's it the history of the manic laugh though her four friends seem to be pleased with it.

"**what an beautiful entrance in to the special"**

"hehe why yes!" Takashi final let go of Kazumi as both he and Rema watched the weird man talk .stars still filling their eyes. "this spirit smells outrageously bad!" Kazumi Frowned smells? "it certainly.." could he really smell it ?

" SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRIT!!" the audience yelled making Kazumi sweat drop _"guess not" _Kazumi watched the fool mutter and pace the stage area. It wasn't until he stopped in front of the screaming spirit that she grew curious. Could he really see it?

"I'll finish him off in one blow!" and with that he rammed his baton, she refused to class it was a staff if he had one. And began to move it as if he where trying to remove the chain! Kazumi gasped as the spirit yelled and screamed for him to stop." don't worry it only hurts at first. I'm going to send you to heaven!"

"**oh he suddenly brought it out his super spirit stick!" **Kazumi was speechless as she watched the man ram the stick through the soul and began to chant some … thing.

"relax baby kilu kilu anman anma ku ki lunan" the screams became to much for Kazumi as she grabbed her head small beads of sweat coated her forehead as she tried her hardest not to scream out to.

"stop!" Kazumi's head shot up as she watched Ichigo jump the rope and dart toward Don kanon ji. If he was trying to stop it that it must have been wrong what he was doing right? Murmurs filled the audience once more.

"**its looks like some fan has got to excited and as suddenly jumped into the main area but it looks like he is about to be court by security"**

Growling at the huge men who seemed to loom over Ichigo Kazumi slipped her shoe , a simple trainer , and though it at the group hitting the first of the guards then causing a domino effect giving Ichigo a bigger chance at reaching the weird man and the soul. Her actions didn't go unmissed by her friends as they stared at her in confusion. She merely shrugged at them. But her help was short lived as he was court by a second lot of guards. Rukia called out and slipped on what seemed to be a glove. This proved it she was the one who had put him in this danger.

"Ichigo come here I'll change you into a shini…" Rukia was silenced the guards Kazumi had hit with her shoe piled onto her.

"**going to commercials in …..4.3 ..2..1"**

Sighing Kazumi watched as Ichigo and Rukia broke out into an argument. Kazumi tried to hear but the rest of the audience began to yell or cheer. Her frown deepened as she found herself yelling at Don kanon ji along with Ichigo and rukia never taking her eyes form the screaming soul.

"stop it!" a smile spread onto her lips as Ichigo clad in his black uniform tumbled out of his body. She had no time to see how it had happened or when as the Soul screamed once more making her wince. Ichigo tackled the fool to the ground. The audience gasped at the sudden action. As they could not see Ichigo only the effect of what he had done.

"**oh no what's happened Mr Don kanonji seems to have been thrown back be some force!"**

"what's with you boy why did you interfere… oh your just a ghost?" Kazumi choked on her bretah as he said this he could see Ichigo. Then maybe he wasn't much of a fake as she believed. Ichigo seemed just was shocked.

"you can…. See me?"

"of course I can I am the great Don Kanonji. Oh I see you are a fan even in death!" Ichigo ticked as he grabbed the idiots shirt making a move to strangle him.

"I'll kill you" the screams of the soul grew until "crap its to late" Ichigo waited for the hollow to appeer but it didn't. before the boy could think about where it had gone Kazumi screamed at him.

"ICHIGO!!" Ichigo's head whipped round to face the voice. He knew in a instant who it was but she hadn't called him by his name in years. He felt fear rocket through his body when he saw her. Kazumi Stood frozen to the spot her eyes wide in terror one hands clapped over her .the other pointed to the roof .

The souls hands gripped the edge of the roof but its arms where becoming thinner. Its body twisting and a white skin covering it. Lastly the white mask started to form. The hollow was just as horrid as the last one she had seen. Rema let out a cry as the thing screamed its mouth forming in a sicking grin.

Don kanonji laughed "this smells like bad Spirit! Come down here you!" Ichigo hit is head and yelled at the idiot.

"don't call it down here it could hurt these people!" and with that both disappeared into the building. As the fight continued the audiences had to deal with only hearing the crashes and screams from the hospital. Through out the whole thing Kazumi clung to the rope in front of her. Making her palms turn raw . She yelped as the windows of the hospital all smashed being in the front row she would have been cut by the tiny pieces had Takashi not pulled both her and Rema away from them and into his arms. He frowned and stared at her face. A frown edged into her eyebrows and worry filled her eyes. Her lips moved silently only a select few words actually being said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ichigo…. When … when?"

A crash in the side of the building made the whole audience look up. The helicopter circling the roof as it tried to see what was happing. Kazumi let out a cry as she saw Ichigo come out of the smoke his sword in the Hollows shoulder.

"Mr Don kanonji is on the roof he appeared from the smoke it seems he's shouting something." Kazumi could hear anymore her world had become mute as she watched Ichigo flying though the air. She was useless once again. Tears filled her eyes and her breath court in her throat. Somehow Ichigo managed to twist himself back onto the roof and as he vanished from sight. Kazumi let out the breath she had been holding.

After a few more crashes filled the area. Kazumi felt the horrid pressure hollows seemed to carry lift. A smile graced her lips as she watched for Ichigo to appear. the inter audience fell silent as Don Kanonji came to the edge of the roof before every one erupted into a chorus of

"BOHAHAHAHA!!!!"

……later that evening after walking Rema home……..

Kazumi stood out side the Kurosaki clinic her eyes dazed over slightly as she stared at the window she knew to be Ichigo's. sighing she turned to walk home stopping in her tracks when she front Ichigo standing at his front door frowning at her a black bag in his hand. Kazumi's lips moved but no words left them. She gulped and looked away form him a blush playing on her cheeks.

"thank you for the other night" with that she walked away. Leaving Ichigo to watch her his eyes fell to her feet to find her wearing only one shoe. A smirk grew on his face as he remembered the guards being hit by something that looked very similar to her lone shoe.

----------------at school the next day--------------------

"do I can't Fricken believe this. do you guys have any idea what you have done?" the eight of them lined up in the principles office as their teacher yelled at them. He was livid and they where bored. Only keigo really looked upset about being here. Kazumi stood behind Orihime as she leaned back against the wall of the office.

"take a look at this" a picture of Ichigo filled the screen the guard behind him was falling backward as a white trainer covered his face "this is an image from a live broadcast of a tv show in our town yesterday nation wide!" Tatsuki sent Kazumi a warning look as she let out a growl as their teacher got up into Ichigo's face demanding him to tell them what he was think " what have you got to say about this?!" Ichigo shrugged

"looks a lot like me doesn't he"

"every inch of him is you moron" screamed his teacher back.

"its my long lost twin. Who would of thought we would have been reunited!" shaking her head Kazumi wondered how on earth he was able to keep a straight face.

Kagine-sensei sneered "you seriously underestimate teachers. With this image going around, do you know how much shame you have brought to this school…"

"Kagine-senei?" Tatsuki cut him off. Kazumi cocked an eyebrow at her friend waiting to she what she would pull out the hat. "I understand you called us here because Kurosaki and Kuchiki appeared on TV but I think there was no reason to call Inoue, Ayase and me!" _"oh so that's why she sent me that look"_ Kazumi realise that the warning look she had been given earlier was to follow her lead and not try to save the others.

"but you girls were with him" there sensei questioned where they really only here because they where at the show with the others. Kazumi was sure they would have realised it was her shoe. Kagine-sensei had told her off for wearing them to school numerous times.

"unintentionally! While we were on our way there we just ran into Kuchiki who was invited by the guys. So we have nothing to do with it!" Keigo seemed livid at the fact the girls where about to get away with out being punished.

"It's a lie! I invited them!"

waving his comment off Tatsuki replied "please don't place your trust in him. He is prone to delusions." Tatsuki poked her tongue out at the others as their teacher turned his back on them to inspect the image closely.

"Tatsuki you're going to save only your-selves huh?" Ichigo asked seeming very annoyed he turned to face Kazumi. Knowing she wouldn't let the rest of them get in trouble. She refused to meet his eyes as she followed the other girls out the room

"that reason, we're going back to class now. Come on you two!" Tatsuki ordered from the door just as Kazumi put her hand on the door frame her teacher turned a finger pointing at her and yelled.

"Ayase that's your shoe! I knew it looked familiar!"

The group turned to face said girl only to find an empty space where she once stood.

………….after school……….

Keigo grinned like an idiot as he "oh man we made a clean escape and live happily ever after" frowning at his chose of words Kazumi followed the group walking a few steps behind Tatsuki "and every bit of it was all thanks to Kuchiki!"

"oh my it wasn't much really" Rukia flushed as she answered the question causing Ichigo's eyebrow to twicth lightly.

"moron don't praise her she was going to sell just me out."

"but wasn't it her acting that help you escape?" Kazumi pointed out knowing full well she would off probably done the same to get them out of it.

Tatsuki agreed a hundred percent as she added to Kazumi comment like usual "yeah if it thanks to kuchiki's acting you were about to run too!" Rukia lost all modestly she had been holding

"That's right I was my acting ! I would never do such a thing as to sell out my friend kurosaki." Kazumi court the look Ichigo gave her and chuckled making him glance her way _"she's getting better!" _was his only thought as he watched her. He couldn't wait for Kazumi to act like she had when they where children.

"but its such a shame after all if they were going to get mad at me all the same I should of done something noticeable and got on camera too." Tatsuki whined stretching arms behind her almost hitting Kazumi "and then I'd show off my voice and get scouted to be a singer" Kazumi snorted but didn't make a comment about it. The girl had just got her out of trouble. So she settled for the next best thing at reminded her friend.

"the announcer was too loud"

" yeah the announcer would have talked over you jut like he did Ichigo. Hey Ichigo you where unlucky in that area" Keigo nudge Ichigo. though at his comment Ichigo seemed to pale making Kazumi frown lightly.

"Ichigo it was all your fault anyway. So we all should of sold you up really" Tatsuki commented as she placed her hands behind her head.

"OI not all of us are as selfish as you Tatsuki!" Ichigo snapped back. Resulting in Tatsuki glaring at him she yelled something bad and with in an instate the two were fighting. Orihime fiddled nervously next to Tatsuki trying to break the pair up while the other laughed . Kazumi placed a hand on Orihime head and gave it a pat.

"don't worry their always like this" she gave a light smile and waved to the group as she started of toward the Dojo.


	5. leave it to them idiot

edit

disclaimer: don't own anything :(

sorry updates will be slow as exams are coming up :S

thank you Tenshi Akki-chan

* * *

"Hoooooo 3rd place huh. As usual you did great" Tatsuki complimented Orihime as she patted the girls head.

"good job Inoue I only got rank 38" Kazumi sighed as she pulled her finger away from her name. she really needed to cut down on training if she wonted to do better. Shaking her head she chuckled at the thought nothing was going to stop her training.

"amazing Orihime is that smart" Michiru said in awe as she joined the growing group around the reaults table.

"she really does not look it does she but since middle school this kid could really study" Tatsuki stated like a proud mother. As Michiru edged to the front of the group to get a better look.

"ryo is 2nd place huh. She's got brawn and brains. She was also the freshman representative when we had our entrance ceremony."

"that explains why teachers like her" Kazumi muttered as she watched her upper-class men Chizuru approach adding.

"she's also entering the national competition with her track team" Chizuru pulled Orihime into a hug as her arms slide around the girl neck Kazumi growled and in an instant Chizuru was backing off her arms up in surrender

"Well I'm actually entering the nationals too" Kazumi sent a questioning look toward Tatsuki. She hadn't hard about this "Huh didn't I tell you? In May I won the competition in Tokyo the karate club this year is great the boy's team is also going to the competition after all I "the girl who will win 3 consecutive national championships" has joined" Tatsuki stated and Kazumi patted the girls shoulder feeling very proud of the girl.

……later that day………..

Kazumi sighed as she watched Orihime skip down the hall as soon as she saw her favourite carrot-top thanking hard about something. As Kazumi got closer she over heard Orihime questioning the boy

"What about Ishida?"

"Inoue? You know Ishida?" Shocked to find Orihime next to him and even more shocked to see she no the guy who hated him. Sighing lightly Kazumi shook and told the boy as she stop casually next to Orihime. Her book bag resting on her shoulder a look of pure disbelief on her face. She knew his memory was bad but this was a joke right?

"he's in our class" Ichigo's head shot round to stare at the girl. She had spoken to him and all he could muster as a reply was an unintelligent.

"Ehh"

"Ishido uryuu right? Here look" Orihime called from her place in front of the result board her finger pointing to the boys name as it sat mocking the orange haired student from its shot next to the number one "see our class group three remember?"

Placing a hand on the girls shoulder Kazumi informed her "its no use Inoue "

" she's right! this guy can't recall people's faces and names at all he probably doesn't recall half the class still" Tatsuki laughed as she appeared next to Kazumi a smirk slipping onto her lips.

twitch…. Twitch. "shut up" Ichigo yelled glaring at the new arrival his eyes vibrating dangerously. The short haired girl merely smirked back.

Orihime came to the rescue before the pair began to fight properly much to Kazumi's pleasure." oh well Ishida doesn't really talk much. He doesn't stand out like kurosaki's group so he might be hard to remember…"

"you know him pretty well, Inoue. Are you two close?" glancing at the girl his frown deepen at the thought. Kazumi frown herself as she wondered why he was so interested with Ishida. Had they been in a fight?

"not at all we're just in the same handicraft club."

"HANDI CRACT CLUB!?" after Ichigo's outburst and Orihimes simple nod the pair vanished down the hall, Orihime leading the way. Tatsuki nudged her frowning friend and teased

"Kazumi lighten up you'll get wrinkles" Kazumi glared lightly at her friend and replied a light smirk forming.

"is that how you got yours?" her comment earned her a swift smack to the head and a heated glare from the insulted party, who much to Kazumi's amusement made a quick check of her face in the window.

"oh shut it!" Tatsuki placed a finger on her chin as she thought back to the over day when the TV crews had been in the town. " Oi Kazumi was that boy …Takashi your " smirking Tatsuki smiled wildly as she held up her pinky finger and wiggled it suggestively.

Blushing lightly Kazumi pulled a face " wah! No Arisawa! Hinako is my sparing partner. He is a close friend just like you and Inoue"

Holding her hands up in surrender she laughed " sorry Orihime and I where just curious." pausing Tatsuki followed her friend gaze as Kazumi frowned her eyes focused on the formed of Orihime and Ichigo who where huddled behind a door _"what are they up to?" _Tatsuki's expression turned serious " but really Kazumi you don't have to look after that idiot all the time" Kazumi's frown deepened.

"Idiot? Orihime is ranked 3rd in the results table?" Confused laced her voice. Sure the girl was a ditz but she wasn't stupid…. When it came to school work. Her answer seemed to anger her short tempered friend as Tatsuki sent another punch her way. This time though she was ready and ducked just in time.

"I was talking about Ichigo! Has all that sparing rattled your brain? He is the person you protect more then anyone!" Tatsuki yelled making a few students stop to see what was going on, though as soon as she saw the pair they continued walk. It may have been juicy gossip but no one was stupid enough to gossip about the pair.

Turning bright red Kazumi stuttered "n..no…no I was watching Orihime. I don't what Ichigo to make her late for lesson that's it" waving her hands in front of her as if it helped.

"Ichigo huh?" Tatsuki pried " I though the two of your weren't friends anymore?" Kazumi's eyes widened had she really let his name slip? Looking for the right words she moved her mouth doing a perfect imitation of a fish.

"erm… well oh look its class time" with that the blushing girl marched of to her class cursing as she realised she would have to talk to her friend at some time and Tatsuki was not the type of person to drop the subject.

……….in the park later that day……….

Kazumi chuckled as the younger girl clutched her head wailing about how she wasn't ready. Shaking her head Kazumi counted "3.….." she edged forward making Rema stand straight "..2..." Rema grabbed staff from the ground and turned back round to wait for Kazumi's attack. However when she did turn she found Kazumi smirking at her only inches away from whacking her with her staff again. Yelping Rema Ducked clutching her head….. The blow never came.

"huh?" Rema raised her head in confusion only to be flicked in the forehead by a bored looking Kazumi. Pouting the smaller girl rubbed the red make that was now appearing on her forehead as Kazumi sighed.

"Re-chan do you really think people are going to wait for you to be ready?" Rema turned away and grubbed

"but this is only practice you could let me win once in a while" chuckling softly Kazumi patted the girl head and replied letting her Staff drop to the ground soundlessly.

"okay" Rema stared in shock at the her tutor "I have no weapon but you can use yours ready? Set? Go!" Rema shot forward letting out a battle cry. Kazumi yawned as Rema swung the staff wildly at her making it easy to dodge. Rema went to jump forward her foot slipping in a patch of bare mud causing the nine year old to fell backwards ungracefully onto her backside with a yell of surprise. That grew as a heart felt laugh filled her ears. Propping herself up on her elbows Rema found herself watching Kazumi double over in laughter clutching her stomach. Rema's face lit up with joy. _"Zumi-nee has just a pretty laugh it makes me what to laugh!"_ soon Rema found her self unable to stop her self giggling along with her "sister".

Wiping tears from her eyes Kazumi held out he hand for the girl , who eagerly took it "Re-chan why is it you forget every thing I teach as soon as I mention sparring?"

Blushing Rema looked at the ground embarrassed before staring at the girl her mouth open as she was about to reply but her words refuse to leave her mouth. Her eyes widened at the thing that stood behind Kazumi. "Z…Zumi-nee" frowning Kazumi turned to see what it was.

"Re-chan if this is some trick so that you can….." like Rema her words court in the back of her throat at the sight. There standing as clear as day was a hollow. It resembled an ape with its tiny round head and to big body. Its spiteful laughter making reality crash down on Kazumi as she dashed toward Rema scooping the silent girl in to her hands and ran. A horrific scream informing her they thing had given chase.

"Z..Zumi-nee what was…"

"you could see it?" Rema nodded as she buried her face into Kazumi's jumper her words becoming so muffled her carrier at to listen very carefully.

"yeah… I've been dreaming of them since Brother died. I though .. I though they .."

"_I'm soooooo hungry!"_

Turning sharply Kazumi launched Rema away from the beast. As the young girl stumbled into a ran she only glanced back at Kazumi once to understand the girls orders "run".

"_let meee eat!" _the shrill screams warned Kazumi of the oncoming attack as she dived to the left sliding ungracefully across the grass. grabbing her Staff into her hands as an other scream echoed from behind her. She twisted just in time curving her back into a C shape the hollow's ape like fists brushing her skin. Its harsh stone like skin ripping the area's of exposed skin as it skimmed the surface.

Groaning Kazumi staggered to her feet only to be meet with a fist to her gut. Flying backwards she skidded clutching her stomach wish one hand , her staff in the other. A single ribbon of blood running from the corner of her lips. In a flash Kazumi yelled as she swung her staff upward to block the oncoming jaws. Its teeth digging into the soft wood of her staff.

Screams filled the clearing making both fighters' heads snapping toward them. The hollow obviously deciding that who ever was scream was a far tastier snack then Kazumi. It dropped her staff and darted toward the sound but she would not have any of it. Those screams belonged to Rema. In a final burst of energy Kazumi leapt in front of the beast and once more found her staff pinned between its teeth. Rema's screams grew louder and the hollow grew inpatient with there game as it clamped his jaw down. Splitters showered Kazumi as her staff scattered into millions of tiny pieces sending her flying backwards as it ran towards where Rema's screams where coming from. Kazumi lay in her small crater of dirt her head throbbing and more blood coming from her mouth.

Groaning Kazumi pushed herself on to her front and then onto her hands and knees the mere thought of Rema being scared spurred her on as she glared at the place it had once stood. Panting heavily she stumbled to her feet and staggered after the breast.

"re..REMA!!" Kazumi set of after the hollow coughing blood as she pushed her body harder. Turning the corners sharply she soon found herself at the edge of town. A mixture of human and hollow scream bounced of the walls. Turning one more corner Kazumi was almost sick at the sight. There in the middle of two cat like hollows and the ape like one from earlier. Growling Kazumi shot forward with energy she didn't realise she still had.

"Zumi-nee?" Rema's small voice questioned as blood sprayed the alley's walls. Kazumi clenched her teeth together as one of the cat hollows craws ripped neat red lines down her crossed arms as she held them above her head. Unable to turn and face the girl with out opening her defence she kicked her leg backward pushing the frozen girl backwards.

"go t…to the ….dojo" her laboured words taking seconds to sink in. and rema listened running as fast as her shocked body could move. Her movements court the second cat like beasts attention. It darted after Rema Kazumi's eyes wide as she tried to out run it. Closer it got to the younger girl, the harder kazumi pushed her already worn body. In one swift movement she held her hands out as if she was still holding her staff out of retinue, she never fought with out it.

To her pure surprise though she wasn't thinking about it when it happened her sole interest being Rema. A black staffed seemed to form out of a jiggered black electricity the substance making her hands tingle as they gripped it. Bringing the thing down on to it mask she gasped as it cut the thing neatly just as ichigo had done the other night. The cat slowly began to dissolve? .. For lack of a better word. Kazumi let a smirk, as big as she could handle with out wincing, form on her lips as she made quick work of the last two. Why it was easier this time she could only image it was due to the bizarre sensation that circulated her body.

"zumi-nee?" Rema step forward in time to steady the elder girl from crashing to the ground. As Kazumi staggered a little the black staff vanished in an array of crackles and zaps.

"come on we need to get to the dojo" placing an arm around Kazumi's waist Rema acted as a crotch for the older girl who seemed to be barely holding onto consciousness. The only thing Kazumi truly remembered about the journey was the horrid tumbles she had had trying to get up the many stairs and the fact that as soon as they had gotten to the dojo she had crash face first into the ground metres from the door.

A cold flannel was being placed onto her head as she let her eyes flutter open groggily. Groaning she squinted at the older man before her taking in his features. It took awhile for it to click that he was indeed her sensei. Pushing herself in a seated position despite his protested she glanced around. "w..heres Rema?" her voice coming out as a horse whisper .

"she is fine. But you?" he shook his head his eyes taking in her battered body that seemed to be covered in bandages. "I believe I said you should run if you ever encountered a hollow?"

"you did… but it foll..ow Rema" she groaned holding her head trying to dull the shooting pains that ran though it. As she did she frowned at her hands "sensei I ….. I used this staff… it was black and looked…." but she was cut of before she could finish

"don't ever try and use it Kazumi. It is very dangerous and I will not train you" he sighed his eyes wondering to the steps a little past the entrance. ignoring Kazumi's frown "think you can walk?"

Nodding she followed her master out gasping as they stopped not due to pain but due to the sight before her. There in the middle of the sky was a large crack a monstrous hollow standing before it. But want amazed her more as the fact it seemed to be retreating because of someone. It didn't take a genius to figure out who especially when the yell of "victory!" echoed though the town. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor pitifully.

"Ichigo?" her sensei remained quiet as she pondered before turning to leave her alone for awhile his parting message softly passing though her ears.

"that's why I told you to leave it to them"

* * *


	6. you'll die the way your going

edit

Kazumi groaned as she rolled from her orange covered bed. Bandages still covering her forehand and both her hands. She had been restless that night. Her mind replaying the events of yesterday in her head. She had so many questions like what was that staff and how could she use it. Slipping into to her uniform she crept past her father who was crashed out and snoring loudly on the sofa the television still on.

"morning dad" she whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead lightly before heading of to school. As she wondered down the street, knowing she would be late but not really caring she was glanced at out of curiosity by most people. Those who knew her or merely saw her most days knew she rarely got injured so they couldn't be blamed in worrying about the young girl.

Entering the class room Kazumi was surprised to see Ichigo already in his seat looking relatively unharmed. A frown set in place as he saw her appearance. Tatsuki was less subtle with her questions as commented "geez Kazumi what have you been doing?"

" oh my sensei got the better of me" she sighed as she sat in her seat taking no notice of Ichigo's disbelieving snort. He new full well it would have to be something bigger then her sensei to do that much damage. However luckily for Kazumi a bandaged and battered Ishida entered the class just after the teacher and started writing stopping the orange haired boy from questioning her.

"Ishida why are you injured?" their sensei gasped giving him a once over along with the class.

To which he replied bluntly "I fell down the stairs" Kazumi's eyes narrowed at the boy. Even more questioned running though her mind. Was Ishida connected to this all? Did he fight yesterday? Why wouldn't her sensei explain any of it!? To add to her confusion she court Orihime glancing worriedly at Tasuki….. Did something happen to her?

………..launch…………

Kazumi trotted along behind the giggling group of teen girls. Gossip had never really been her thing. She sighed they were looking for Rukia yet the entire group was to involved in their convocation to notice the small girl perched in the tree they had just passed. Pointing upward she called to the group in a bored tone"found her"

The group paused and turned staring up at the girl smiling as one Mahana was the first to ask"Kuchiki wanna go eat lunch together?" as the smaller girl nodded and pushed herself from her breach and to the floor Kazumi noted the girls gracefulness frowning Kazumi's eyes never left the girl as the group sat down next the tree in a circle.

Soon enough the gossiping had begun as every one began to eat. It wasn't until Mahana, the bluntest of the group, turned to Rukia and questioned "hey Rukia do you like Ichigo" Kazumi choked on her melon bread before having to regrettably spit the chunk out of her moth staring in disbelief at Mahana. Mimicking the taller girls actions and sprayed her juice across the circle

"what!?"

"well we were just wondering what exactly is your relationship with ichigo?" was Mahana's blunt reply

"relationship…? He's a friend" for some reason Rukia's comment made Kazumi smile before she let out a chuckle at Michiru shell shocked expression

"Mahana! How can you ask her so bluntly like that?" the girl gasped siding Mahana a distraught look. Mahana same unaffected by it and replied coolly

" what are you talking about you guys were curious about it so I asked!"

Stuttering and waving her arms in protest Michiru spit out the words"I…I'm not curious at all"

"you would say that" Chizuru's muttered comment court everyone's attention. Tatsuki turned to the smaller girl and questioned her . Her eye browed cocked suspiciously.

"Michiru I though you hated ichigo?"

Orihime looked distort at the fact some one could hate her Ichigo and Kazumi had to agree he may have been a bit rude but he was a real softy "you…do?"

"n..no it's not that I hate him Orihime it's just his face is a bit scary looking" Michiru stutter once again in protest only to be cut of by Chizuru

"I don't care about you guys and your interests!" the older girl pulled Orihime into her arms before continuing " you guys have nothing to do with Rukia and Ichigo's private matters!. The only ones who should be concerned are me and Orihime" Kazumi growled at the delusional girl and pulled Orihime from the her arms forcefully.

"I understand why Orihime should be Concerned.. But why you?" Tatsuki questioned as she placed a hand on Kazumi's arm in stop the girl form leaping forward.

"isn't it obvious?! If Rukia stakes claim on Ichigo.. There's nothing in the way between Orihime and me! so fight Rukia!"

Tatsuki shook her head and pulled Kazumi backwards to stop her from pouncing on the older girl for the comment "talking about things like that in broad day light"

Kazumi had to settle on merely muttering darkly at the girl "idiot"

"well so what is your relationship with him? Since you came you've always been around Ichigo! What exactly are you guys to each other?" Mahana growing impatient as the group had gotten side tracked re-asked her earlier question.

"…. ichigo is just a friend" the same answer came.

"oh how disappointing if Rukia liked Ichigo then us girl would win two against one!" Orihimes comment stopped Kazumi from hitting Chizuru. Sighing she placed a hand on Orihimes shoulder and tried to explain to her.

"Inoue it does work that way. you see the number of people is too many to be rational.. It's also a bit heartless. Love isn't supposed to be unequal like that… do you understand?" Orihime looked up blankly at Kazumi making the girl sigh and continued to explain to the clueless girl. Luckily for the older girl due to this she missed Chizuru's following comment .

………..

Glaring at the floor Kazumi panted as she let her arms hang at her sides. She had been trying to re-summon the black staff she had used the other day But she had yet to succeed. Groaning she took a deep breath trying to recall the exact feelings that had run though her veins when she had seen the hollows going after Rema. Letting her mind travel back she growled in announce as she stared at her empty hands.

Cursing her sensei for refusing to train her she kicked the ground. Trying once more she scrunched her eyes closed she took a deep breath pulling arms down her body trying her hardest to focus her energy. Letting the breath out she lift her hands in front of her and pulled her hands apart.

A thin crackling strip of black appear between them. Smiling wildly Kazumi let out a light cheer only to stare in pure disbelief as it fizzled out pitifully. Groaning Kazumi stared at the ground completely drained. Deciding she wasn't going to get any further she began to walk home as the moon began to raise.

Rubbing her shoulders as she wondered though the streets that lead back to her home she was stopped in her tracks by a bizarre presence that seemed oddly like Ichigo's but not his at the same time. Frowning Kazumi jogged knowing this was probably one of the worst ideas.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a man with brilliant red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him taunt the small figure Kazumi recognised as Rukia.

"look at this I told you so let's see I guess I should end this now remember this before you die…." as his sword sliced downward Kazumi's black crackling staff prevented it from getting any closer. She smirked and stared at it in awe. What had aloud it to come out know and not earlier?

"a..ayase?" a shunned Rukia questioned from behind her

Not letting her eyes leave her staff or the man before her she replied " your one of Kurosaki's special people its my duty to protect you" her comment made the red head laugh

"you think you could beat me?" to which Kazumi replied coolly

"I can try" swinging the staff into the mans stomach she swiped her feet out she his counter blow swung uselessly in the air. She smiled up and him and shot backwards his next swipe cutting her jumper.

"look here girlie we're here of Rukia stay out of it" the man started as he smirked and took a step side ways as she flung her staff at him. Gasping it he pulled her forward and slammed his sword into her stomach. Groaning Kazumi fell limp as she tumbled forward into the red head. " I did warn you" he dropped the girl to the floor her wound leaving a light pool of blood on the pavement "Abarai Renji. This is the name of the man that will kill you! Remember it well"

Kazumi stumbled to her feet and pushed herself to her feet " I'm not done yet" her words coming out in gasped as she pressed her hand into her wound her staff having fizzled out when she fell.

" really what are you going to do you have no weapon?" he taunted but before she could land the fist she had raised to hit him a some what soothing voice called to her.

" oi Kazumi leave it to me okay?" and for once in her life she let him protect her as she slammed face first to the ground she was out cold before she even touched the cool stone.

"who the hell are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo the man who will defeat you. Remember it well!"

……………….

Kazumi brought the light coloured cup to her lips letting the mildly hot tea slip though her champed lips. She was once again bandaged from head to toe as she watched the man before her talk animatedly about the structure of soul society the place those man had taken Rukia the previous night. Before he could finish a shrill scream coming from the room across the hall.

"TOO CLOSE YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!!" pulling with his fan the older man grinned wildly at the girl as he commented before exiting the room his clogs clicking lightly against the floor as he did

"looks like Kurosaki-kun up" Kazumi followed the man out stumbling lightly as she did. Pressing her hand against the frame and staring blankly the orange haired boy who was yelling and pointing at the giant framed man Kazumi had learnt was called Tessai.

"keep moving around and you'll be dead." Urahara sang as she approached the bandaged boy.

"geta boushi!! So this is your house then?" was his only response as he jumped around to face the older man. Sighing Kazumi walked toward him as Urahara replied childishly

"correct"

Kneeling beside him she pushed him down by his shoulder "Ichigo please keep still" her words surprised the boy as he stared wide eyes at her. How had she gotten so close with out him realising?

"k..kazumi?" Kazumi sighed and nodded trying her hardest to prevent the blush from reaching her cheeks. She turned her head away she hadn't been this close to Ichigo in years or at least not with out having just been in a fight.

"yes Urahara saved us. Listen to him"

Ichigo looked bewildered "you.. Saved me?"

"what's this your tone is unexpected. You make it sound like I have done something wrong" Urahara fanned himself as he talked an amused smile on his face as he watched the black hair girls eyes check over Ichigo's body making sure everything was okay

"…" the orange haired teen stared at the bed under him as he didn't reply not that he needed to his lack of words gave Kazumi enough answer she stood sharply and glared down at him.

"idiot don't you get? If he hadn't saved you ….you wouldn't be able rescue rukia?" the girls name left a bitter taste in Kazumi's mouth as turned to leave knowing her Sensei would be waiting for her to talk about last nights events. Turning to look over her shoulder she questioned a light tone of disappointment laced her words " you wouldn't abandon your special person would you? once again thank you Urahara"

As she had thought her sensei stood impatiently just outside of Urahara's shop. He seemed reluctant to get any closer something Kazumi noted she would have to ask about later.

"sensei will you help me now" Kazumi questioned as she fell into step beside him

With a hearty sigh her Sensei replied sourly " yes and only because you will get yourself killed if you carry on the way your going"


	7. i always do

Kazumi groaned as her teacher slammed his fist into her stomach making the girl double over. Coughing lightly she stood and wiped the thin trail of blood from her mouth. As she glared at the elderly man before her

" really Kazumi? I thought you wonted me to train you" he jeered as he turned away from her and sighed making his way toward the dojo

"stop! Please I'll try hard I'll work longer please help me!" Kazumi called sinking to her knees and bowing her head to the floor until her forehead was pressed firmly on the cool ground. Shaking his head he scoffed and replied

" you can't even produce your own weapon how can I help you if you can even find the means to help yourself?" Kazumi looked up her eyes pleading with the man childishly causing him to sigh. She reminded him a lot of his daughter, a daughter he had only ever mentioned in Kazumi's presence once, Takashi's mother.

"please show me how to summon it then" Kazumi stood and waited to see even the hint of cooperation in his face…and there it was as he sighed in defeat

" fine just once. You must find the thing at triggers your Shi everyone's trigger is different. Then channel the Shi into a solid form" his wispy grey energy formed into a staff every so often a light grey curl would flick off " once you master one form it becomes easier to manipulate it and change" he showed her how with simple hand movements that resembled a set he could change the mists shape from staff to square to circle to a fan "Everyone's stance is different this is why I can not teach you it only guide."

"sensei what's your trigger?" Kazumi questioned . The elder man's staff curled back on itself and vanished as he clipped the girl upside the head

"don't be so nosey! Where is your respect?" Kazumi clutched the back of her head and mumbled something about him being a crazed old geezer causing said old geezer to smile amusedly at her.

" a little tip. Think back to when you where able to summon are there any links?" with that he entered the dojo leaving the girl in the courtyard as the sun began to set around her. Sinking to the floor with a huff Kazumi crossed her arms and legs letting her mind wonder.

_(flash back)_

**The first time it happened I wasn't thinking I had never thought something like that could happen**

"_go t…to the ….dojo" her laboured words taking seconds to sink in. and rema listened running as fast as her shocked body could move. Her movements court the second cat like beasts attention. It darted after Rema Kazumi's eyes wide as she tried to out run it. Closer it got to the younger girl, the harder kazumi pushed her already worn body. In one swift movement she held her hands out as if she was still holding her staff out of retinue, she never fought with out it. _

**I was only trying to save Rema**

_To her pure surprise though she wasn't thinking about it when it happened her sole interest being Rema. A black staffed seemed to form out of a jiggered black electricity the substance making her hands tingle as they gripped it. Bringing the thing down on to it mask she gasped as it cut the thing neatly just as ichigo had done the other night. The cat slowly began to dissolve? .. For lack of a better word. _

**The second time I had…been trying to help Rukia**

_Her eyes widened as she spotted a man with brilliant red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him taunt the small figure Kazumi recognised as Rukia. _

"_look at this I told you so let's see I guess I should end this now remember this before you die…." as his sword sliced downward Kazumi's black crackling staff prevented it from getting any closer. She smirked and stared at it in awe. What had aloud it to come out know and not earlier? _

"_a..ayase?" a shunned Rukia questioned from behind her_

**Was that the link trying to help? If so how can I use that as a trigger?**

_(end of flash back)_

Days past and Kazumi still had not summoned the staff again even though she new the trigger she was finding it impossible to summon it with out someone being in danger. So her sensei had reverting in attacking her and trying to force her to use the staff though it seemed to be useless. Groaning in annoyance he turned to walk away leaving Kazumi gasping for breath. She froze as a chill ran down her spine are world stood still as the chill became a burning sensation that filled her body before terrorising her heart. Letting out a straggled yell Kazumi sunk to the floor clutching her chest it felt as if some one and torn it form her. Her sensei glanced back at the sound only to find the horrified girl digging her nails into the ground before collapsing completely to the floor her breaths evening out as she fell in to darkness

_In the basement of an ex-shinigami's shop_

_A blade was brought down and through Ichigo's Chain of fate making the orange haired boy yell as his new teacher explained the first task of his training_

…..

Kazumi groaned as she let her eyes flutter open only to find her fathers face inches away form her own.

"oh Kazumi" he gushed as he pulled the dissertated girl in to a bone crushing hug " I was so worried when that boy from the dojo brought you home last night.

"its okay dad" Kazumi reassured the man as she pushed her self with a bit of trouble from her bed glancing at her room the orange walls seemed to stab her in the heart frowning she closed her eyes and tried to find her orange haired friend life force…there it was faint and slightly strained as if he was fighting something but it was there. " I just work a little to ha…"

"a little Kazumi you ran yourself rugged you'll be lucky is your sensei lets you continue what ever training you where doing according to your friend and I have to agree with him. Why are you so keen on getting stronger?" her fathers words hit her hard could no one understand if she couldn't master this she would forever be behind Ichigo. She refused to let that happen how could she protect him if he was miles a head?

"don't worry"

"don't worry Kazumi tell be what's so important that you need to work so hard tell me!?" he father placed his hands on her shoulders as she stared intently at her. Pushing his arms away Kazumi turned and whispered as she pulled on her hooddie getting ready to beg her sensei to continue training

" I need to protect people" her words stopped her father in his tracks unable to reply he was forced to merely watch his daughter run from the house.

"Kazumi?"

……. The dojo……..

Kazumi was on her knees in front of the old man every eye in the dojo was on her apart from his as he tried to continue his lesson.

"please sensei I need to learn it I can't let him get ahead of me!" her sensei turned and cocked an eyebrow at the girl

"him?" Kazumi blushed as she heard muttering coming from the corner of the room where both takashi and rema stood dental grins on there face as they shared a look

"who is this him? Is it that fool shinigami?" Kazumi stood and snapped at her sensei

"fool!? Fool? Don't cool him a fool you do not know him!" her sensei chuckled as his eyes flicked to her hands that seemed to send black sparks out every few seconds.

" I'll train you" he stated bluntly and continued his lesson.

Days passed and Kazumi had trained almost very hours. She had told her father she was helping Rema train and looking after the dojo while her Sensei was visiting family. Thought her father had a budding suspicious that she wasn't telling the truth. Kazumi had taken up meditation for the times when her sensei refused to teach her anymore that day.

"Kazumi?" her sensei turned the corner as he finished the journey up the stairs that lead to the dojo. His arms clutching three large brown bags full of food and another simple white plastic bag hanging from his arm. When he had left Kazumi had been meditating in the courtyard … so where was she? He smiled affectingly as his eyes fell on the young girl. She was sitting cross-legged both hands clasped in her lap. At first glances she looked to me medicating but the light mumbles and deep breaths that could only be described as snoring gave her away. Letting the white bag slip down his arm and placed it on the floor before her. A flash a of royal blue coming though the plastic as he left the girl to catch up on sleep she had been missing

…………..

Kazumi groaned as the hand around hers pulled her forward at speeds she didn't believe possible Keigo's yells signalled that they where approaching the group of teens "this is a festival! Nose bleeds at girls in Kimonos are the main event! You guys aren't participating! Wearing normal clothes " Kazumi Blushed at the comment as she glanced down at the beautiful royal blue kimono she wore. It was plain the only detail being a few light blue stitches but she loved it. " I really what'd to see Inoue in a kimono!"

Ishin Kurosaki Yelled from his place in front of Kazumi, yes the elder Kurosaki was the one pulling Kazumi along much to her distaste. Karin Walked in her usual glum filled way after them while Yazu's arms were tightened around Kazumi's neck tightly. "Your Right!"

With out warning the group jumped over the fence were Ichigo was standing taking the boy to ground with a loud huff. "your so loud!" it wasn't until he released the weight on his middle was due to Kazumi's legs. Gulping he let his eyes travel over her now bare legs ,as her kimono had risen up with the fell , and found himself amazed at how different she looked with her hair down falling to just below her shoulders. Blushing lightly Kazumi stumbled to her feet and offered Ichigo her hand.

"Ichigo! Zumi! You coming?" Ishin Called form the font of the house. He was obviously taking them to the spot they had saved. Which was where Kazumi had run into them on her way to find Orihime and Tasuki Kazumi shock her head when she saw the two girl hang back a bit.

"no I'll catch you up"

"I feel like we haven't been here in ages!" Orihime Sighed as she spin slowly on the bank of the river. Kazumi watched the pair as she perched on the fence she had previously been flung over.

"the Last time we where here was…" Tatsuki paused as if she was think so Kazumi injected in a blunt tone wondering what was wrong with the girl. Knowing her bizarre mood was not because she only got runner up in the championships.

"last autumn"

"every year… we came here every year right?" Orihime asked as she stopped spinning to watch a single red dragon fly flutter past her head.

"yeah every year starting the year before last. Do you remember last year? Orihime Chased thse red dragon flies took us two days to find you. I thought Kazumi was going to have a fit" Tatsuki laughed as Kazumi scoffed at the comment is she remembered correctly Tatsuki had been just as worried as her.

Orihime replied back with the radom comment of "I had some really nice sushi that day" though Tatsuki didn't seem to hear it as she stated

"you've changed you bangs" Frowning Kazumi slide from her perch and walked closer to the girls

"yeah I wanted a change" Orihime was just as confused as Kazumi "whats with that look?"

"just don't walk of to far"

Orihime giggled while Kazumi frowned was Orihime training to go to soul siocity with ichigo?

"I've got to go to my grand mothers house because something happened and I need to help out. I wish I could stay and play with Tatsuki and Kazumi longer too when summer vacation ends can we come back here and chase dragon flies?" Orihime seemed happy with the nods she got from the pair as she hurried of down the road the others had gone. Tatsuki chuckled and walked after her as her and Kazumi made it to the road she asked though she knew the answer.

"your going to right?" Kazumi stopped and turned her head giving the girl a light nod " look after her Kazumi please" Kazumi glance at the skipping girl a few passes in front of them.

"I always do" the girl in question turned and called back

"hurry up you to or we will miss the fireworks!" Laughing the air around her friends lightened as they ran after her


	8. a cat?

thank you everyone who add this to their favs or their alert lists!

disclaimer: does it really need to be said!?

* * *

Urahara appeared at his door grinning at the teens who had arrived. " ah only one more to come"

Everyone's eyes landed on the man was they queried "one more?" the man merely smiled and waited knowing the girl would be on her way.

A few roads away Kazumi groaned as she tried to shack the horrid picture of the red paint dripping on the dojo. _"Meet at Urahara shop immediately….. p.s anyone who thinks this is a message of someone before they die has no sense of humour" _she scoffed at the thought anyone how believed it was some deadly message was an idiot. Kazumi knew instantly it was from the erotic shop owner. She only hoped it was usually removed for his sack as her sensei was a stickler for his dojo being clean.

Turning the last corner she frowned lightly as the four teens came into focus Ishida, Chad , Orihime and Ichigo stared at her shocked that she had appeared. Smiling at Orihime she walked toward the girl and nudged her with her elbow in a friendly gesture. " I send I'd look out for you so what's with that look for?" even though she was taking to Orihime her eyes never left Ichigo's.

"next.. Come in and I'll explain to you guys hwo to go to soul society" Urahara turned back standing between his sliding a serious expression edged into his face as his shadowed eyes stared out that the group " please listen carefully otherwise you guys might die before you arrive in soul society"

The group followed him down a ladder that Kazumi was surprised she had not noticed when she had been here the other week. Glancing at Ichigo it was obvious this was where he had been training due the impassive stare that contrasted the rest of the groups awe filled glance.

"this is a amazing didn't know there's was such a large space underground!" Kazumi smiled at her friend in amusement the girl was so easy to please. " this is so Cool! This seems like a secret underground base" out of know where Tessa appeared nodding at him lightly in greeting the man. Though he seemed to ignore her taking Orihimes hands and guessed.

"you" Though Ichigo like Kazumi didn't see the beauty of the place. Both uttered a disabling

"really" as Tessa continued his words

"your reaction is so good… I tessa feel so touched" Kazumi giggled lightly as Orihime replied sheepishly

"oh its … its nothing"

Urahara clapped catching everyone's attention " okay everybody please look over here we're about to go" at his words a arch seemed to grow and almost as soon as it had started it was finished it stood tall only a few feet away from the group leaving Kazumi speechless as she stared blankly at the thing

"come this is the door to the soul society senkaimon please listen carefully I will now teach you the way to go through this door with out dying" kazumi's eyes instantly went to Orihime taking in the girls recation which was disturbingly calm.

A yell and Orihime's shocked expression forced Kazumi to turn trying to figure out what had happed. Gasping Kazumi rushed forward cathing Ishigo's limp body. Her eyes running over his body , much to urahara's amusement, trying to find out what was wrong with the teen. "he's been completely separated" Chad's comment made the girl look up. Blushing lightly she found Ichigo frowning down at the group who had huddled around his lifeless body though his eyes lingered on Kazumi. Slightly cofused as to why she had rushed to his side with such speed and a little embarrassed as her eyes travel up and down his body even if he wasn't init any more.

"then kurosaki you can enter this kurosaki over here?" Orihime questioned the orange haired boy as Kazumi looked on with interest _"so this is how he becomes a shinigami?"_

Ichigo didn't look amused at her question as he replied bluntly "of course! The way you say it its as if I'm kintarou's candy…. why are you guys freely touching my body?!" Kazumi noted the small vein appeared on his forehead at his words that only grew as the next unexpected voice joined the conservation

"that's right that body will soon temperately be mine you guys should not just touch it" Kazumi stared at the tiny lion that had appeared in shock though her shock was for different reasons to the others. While the group quetioed the fact a toy was talking she glared at it. Her hatried only growing at its next words " ah but Inoue-san can touch it!" growling Kazumi grabbed the toy from Ichigo's clutches and glared heatedly at the thing she was to preoccupied in stomping the poor toy into the gound to listen to Uirahara's explaination fully

"okay look over here I'm starting the explanation of this door usually this door is made by adding reishihenkankon to the top of sankaimon ans the use of kensugoufo to cover it up together

"reishihenkan? their bodies that are still chained by the chain of fate right?" ichigo's word made Kazumi stop her torture of the lion to stare at the blonde waiting for an answer. If he was right then that would make her and the others minus Ichigo Reishihenkan.

"yes as you know the soul society is the world of souls. in order to go there you have to be a soul but as you all know the only one who can move around as a soul is kurosaki who is shinigami. for others even if their souls are separated from their bodies they're still chained by the chain of fate not mention in soul society it's even hard to move. " Kazumi frowned so hwo would they get there? She finished tying the lion up and pulled the gag tightly before removing her foot from it place of the things head and standing straight "That's why there's a need for Reishihenk-anki this thing changes the Kishi of this world to the Reishi the main component of souls."

Ishida asked hesitantly before anyone else got the chance "so it means we don't have to separate the soul? we just have to go through this door."

"right you guys can go to the soul society with your original formal !" Urahara cheered childishly obviously impressed with his invention

" I okay I got it! Then lets do it.." the older man jabbed Ichigo sharp;y with his cane as Kazumi shook her head at his inpatients. "oh shit"

"now the important topic. That's right there's no problems with going though this door" Kazumi chuckled lightly as her eyes darted toward Ichigo's sullen figure he never did like being told what to do "reishihenk-anki won't bring pain as long as you go forward you can go to the soul- problem is time." Kazumi Frowned and glanced around slightly pleased to find the other wearing the same look as her "The time allowed to go through the senkaimon to the soul society is only four minutes"

A chorus of disbelieving yells filled the oversized basement "Four minutes"

Nodding solemnly he replied all amusment left his face "Once the time is up the door will close and you guys will be forever locked in order to prevent enemies such as hollows it's filled with a current called "kouryuu" which can stop souls from moving just one foot caught by it the chance of leaving the dangai in time is almost impossible"

Frowning Kazumi glanced around "he's practically saying it was impossible to survive this" speaking up Kazumi stepped forward from her place behind the group "then what should we do?"

"just walk forward" turning Kazumi tried to find the source of the voice but failed she felt a little silly as the group greeted the invisible someone

"Youruichi?!" Kazumi gulped had she revered back to only being able to hear spirits? All she could see was a single black cat that… talked

"Didn't't I tell you the heart and soul are connected what's important is how your heart thinks only those who can do it may follow me" Kazumi gapped why was she the only one who found a talking cat slighty… odd was she missing something?

Ichigo yelled back at the thing "what are you talking about those who chose to gather here have made the decision and are determined to follow it!" the same horrid feeling filled Kazumi. What was it that made Rukia so important to Ichigo? Was she really just a friend? Kazumi had her doubts.

"you should know very well kid if you lose then you will never return" the cat replied

Ichigo stamped his foot down and replied almost instantly "of course we have to win!" and Kazumi only hope Rukia knew how special she was to have someone like Ichigo Looking out for her.

"Well said"

"Are you ready? The moment it's opened you guys will dash in there" Urahara called from his place next to the Arch

"Got it!" nodding Ichigo turned to the tied up and gagged Lion and pleaded before yelling at the rest of the group. " kon please look after my family…..Lets go!"

As soon as the arch was filled with a shining centre the group shot forward following the flash of black fur in to the thing. Kazumi's hand wrapped itself around Orihimes pulling the girl along as she ran after the group Ishida pulling up the back along with Chad. "this is Dangai?" Kazumi glanced around for the first time taking in the bizarre looking walls that seemed to go on forever.

"Hurry its closing" the Cat called form the front of the group Ishida looked back once again he had seemed to take it upon himself to give the group a running compintary much to Kazumi's annoyance.

"Its really catching up to us the place that we've been through are collapsing!"

Kazumi groaned as Orihimes hand tighten in hers and snapped back at her classmate before anyone else could "if you have time to look back move faster!"

"she's right you get caught by the kouryuu it's all over" the ran Kazumi had court up to the small black cat, who she still needed to be introduced to but thought how might not be the best moment to do it, and Ichigo. Her legs were beginning to burn as she powered her way thought eh tunnel Orihime's hand still in hers. She only stopped when a yell that sounded to high to be chad's called from the back of the group. Turing to look past Orihime Kazumi Frowned at the sight Ishida had gotten his cape court with n the continuously moving wall that had been following them.

"Idiot it's because you're wearing that weird outfit" Ichigo went to draw his sword but before his hand even touched it Y

Hold on don't use your soul cutter sword kouryuu will trap souls if you use your soul cutter you will not be able to escape Youruichi snapped at him

" don't do that is your soul cutter will be cut!"

Kazumi groaned "what can we do then" she wasn't about to leave a class mate behind. As if to answer her question Chad pulled the cape swiftly ripping it in two and swung the boy over his shoulder much to the boys protested

"Put… put me down I can run by myself put me….. Guys wait something is coming." Kazumi glanced back over her shoulder frowning see spotted a light. Ichigo asked the question that seemed to be on every ones mind.

"What the…. What is that?"

"that's seimichio the janitor that comes out only every 7 days… why of all days today!" the cat moaned before yelling at the teens "Anyway let's just escape that thing is really fast we're almost at the exit its over its almost caught up" Orihime pulled her hand from Kazumi's and turned around Kazumi stopped after her a worried expression edged into her features.

"himusaku umeigen riri santenyyuitate summon thee" a bright orange triangle blocked the light from view. With a sudden burst of energy every one was thrown backwards.

Kazumi lay motionlessly on the floor one leg stuck out awkwardly to the left as the other was folded neatly under her. The arms twisted around her head in a useless attempt to protect herself. Though it hadn't helped her mind was ringing she could barely utter a light groan at Orihime's question

"You alright everyone?" Orihime looked on at Ichigo in awe as Kazumi struggled to her feet" Kurosaki landing pose is so artistic" cocking an eyebrow Kazumi glance at the boy he was in a worse potion then she had been but he obviously felt just as she did.

"you talk to much"

"ouch I really didn't think we would be this pathetic totally unexpected" sighing Kazumi nodded Ishida was right if they had had that much trouble getting to soul society imagine the trouble they would be in now they were here.


	9. win okay?

hey exams are over so i'll hopefully be updating more. my aim is to update at atleast every other week

i hope this ones grammer and spelling is a tiny bit better :) i plan to go back over all the chapters at a latter date

Disclaimer: do i need to say it people

thanks to: darkflame alchemist

fallen oblivion angel

sweetngihtmaresgoodbye

shadowgouf

* * *

glancing around Kazumi tried, key word being tried, to stop the ringing in her head as she cast a disbelieving look over to the Quincy who was pulling a…cape from a hidden pocket within his top

"didn't think I would use the back up cape so soon" frowning Kazumi merely shook her head at the boy

"Looks like no one was hurt!" Orihime's voice lifted any tension in the group that had been growing since the fall. though it was short lived as Yoruichi tackled the girl. Though due to the substantial size difference Yoruichi ended up merely hitting Orihime painfully in the eye causing the poor girl to let out a whimper that sent dangers through Kazumi's heart.

"Did you even hear what I said? Good thing the shield was the only thing that touched semicho if it was the mean body of rokka you would be dead!" the cat hissed at the girl how mumbled a pitiful

"Sorry"

Kazumi clutched her hands in fists as she glared at the cat. "it's fine Inoue" Placing an arm around Orihime she opened her mouth to snap back at the cat only to be beaten to it by Ichigo

"why do you have to be so angry we're all okay because of Inoue"

"You seem as if you don't understand the situation" the cat snapped back.

Kazumi growled and muttered in a low voice "Oh I understand the…" but she was once again cut off by one of the boys, Ishida to be specific, who called from his place a few steps from the arguing group.

"oi! the smoke is clearing" glancing around Kazumi found herself slightly disappointed. There where no huge sparkling gates or millions of angles sitting on fluffy clouds like her father had always said heaven, which Kazumi gathered was exactly what soul society was a heaven of sorts. Instead of the usual picturesque image of heaven she found herself staring dumbfounded at the run down grimy streets that began to come into few as the smoke began to settle.

"This is soul society?" Ichigo sounded cheated as he cast a questioning look Yuroichi's way

"This is the outskirts. the ryuutamashikai the place where the souls live when they first come to soul society it's located around the tororl. Runtime-shikai the poorest and biggest free area but also holds the most souls" the cat replied her words contradicting the fact that all the streets surrounding them where empty frowning lighting Kazumi pointed this out.

"but there is no one here?" her words fell on death ears as Ichigo spotted larger houses that lined white streets a few metres away from the group.

"Aya! Those streets over there aren't any different from the streets we live on!" every head in the group turned to face the neat roads Ichigo was pointing too. Yourichi was the last to turn.

"Uhh.. that one"

"I know that should be where those shini-whatevers live right!! I'm going to be first" ichigo as always set of head first not waiting to hear what the black cat had to say about the streets.

"IDIOT YOO CAN'T GO NEAR THERE!! YOU COULD DIE!!" As soon as the words left the cat's mouth Kazumi was done looking around and off after the idiot only to be stopped metres from the boy as a large panel of pure white fell from the sky over falling into place next to it creating a….wall.

a loud fog hound voice cut though the groups yells of "Ichigo!!"

"Its been such a long time someone who tried to go through torureimon without a pass!" and there inches for Ichigo's feet stood a man… if he could be called a man. Kazumi stared in awe at the gatekeeper her eyes taking in every detail. He was at least five time the height of the orange haired teen before him. Clad in traditional shinigami robes that seemed to be missing a sleeve. Though it was his hat that had confused her the most it was small, or at least small for some one his size. Bright red with gold tassels it reminded her of a hat a monkey would wear. "Finally I have something to do. Ill treat you nice kid"

The gaint man pulled an axe from his one shouldered top. How it had fit in there she had know idea but like it master the axe was huge it was at least twice the size of Ichigo. "Bring it on attack from what ever angle you what kiddo"

"So big who is he with such a huge body he sure is no human right?" Kazumi looked back at the group as ishida spoke. She was stuck in the middle not close enough to help Ichigo and to far away from the group to here the plans correctly.

"His name is gadabout he is one of the elites in soul society the guards of one of the four gates" the cats words filled her head

Frowning she stared at the giant before her "Guardian? So we fight him ?"

Ishida seemed to have the same question though Yoruichi corrected the pair quickly " Its not going to be a simple task after all he's been a guardian for 3300 years till now nobody has ever passed him t enter serration gate"

"He's that strong?" a timid voice questioned and kazumi found herself looking back at her friend. 'Why had Inoue came with them she wasn't into fighting like the rest.'

The cat nodded and replied bluntly "Yes he is the legendary Hercules" as the words registered in Kazumi's mind she shot forward the cats warnings to Ichigo falling to deaf ears. "This is all about mental work… Ichigo retreat we'll come up with a plan HEY ICHIGO!"

Slowing a little Kazumi turned to look over her shoulder to find Orihime and Chad racing after her. She called back to her friend "Inoue! Stay back there!" her friend seemed to slow at her words. As the girl watched Chad and Kazumi rush to Ichigo's side she was torn between following Kazumi's orders or helping her friends. After much thought, resulting in a slight headache for the poor girl, she followed the over protective pair at a slower pace.

"HELLO DIDN'T YOU GUYS HER ME!! COME BACK" once again the cats words where ignored

A thunderous yell of "HENG GON!" filled the air. As the beast of a man swung his axe downward slicing the solid ground and forcing a rigid wall of mud and stone to cut up into the air blocking Ichigo from view. Kazumi dug her heels into the ground to prevent her hurtling head first into the wall.

Frowning Kazumi placed her palm on the wall '_now what?'_

"Ah what happened that's horrible only one swing and the ground surged became a wall

Wall up" Ishida's voiced called from his spot by their feline guide

A gruff voice called from over the wall "Your behaviour sickens me are you from an uncivilised area?" the giant peered over the wall at the group and held up three fingers as if he was talking to children, which to him he was. " Listen this city has rules first wash your hands second no eating food that has fallen to the ground and third duel is nothing else but one-on-one my first opponent will be the spiked orange head triangle eyed kid so you will be quiet since you are visitors here you should follow the rules of this city"

"Hey Chad Kazumi" Kazumi would have blushed as her old friend used her first name had she not been worried sick about the orange haired teen.

"Kurosaki-kun? are you okay are you hurt" Kazumi shook her head as she turned to find Orihime stopping a few paces behind her. The worry Kazumi was feeling mirrored in the girls eyes.

"Oh Inoue" he seemed socked to here the other girls voice. He had been certain she would stay with Yoruichi despite his shock he still relied in a bored tone making sure the whole group heard his answer not just Orihime "hey yeah I'm okay"

Chad's low voice filled the air as he stood next to Kazumi placing his own hand on the wall "Hold on we are almost there"

"Ah I just wanted to talk to you about that. can you just stay there? don't do anything alright" Kazumi's frown deepened at his words '_ don't do anything? Is he trying to get himself killed?'_

Orihime voiced the groups thoughts in her timid voice that was solely reserved for talking to Ichigo "Er what are you Talking about ….Kurosaki if….."

"Don't worry wait there" Ichigo Replied Kazumi could almost see him waving their worry off with his hand

"What are you taking about you've seen for yourself how strong his power is! I don't care what you have learnt in the pat 10 days he is not the type you can handle yourself!" Ishida's frustrated yells made Kazumi turn to face the boy who had just joined the group by the wall an irritated cat following him

"Ah there you are Ishida" was Ichigo's answer to the quincy's rant

"DO YOU WHAT TO PISS ME OFF!!"

Kazumi cupped her forehead in her head as she muttered dully at the blue haired boy "so noisy"

"Can you fight?" Chad questioned taking no heed of Ishida

Kazumi groaned as Ichigo answered "Possibly" ' Possibly oh that makes us feel better'

"POSSIBALY do you realize the situation you're in!" once again Ishida voiced Kazumi's thoughts though he did so a little to loud for Ichigo's liking.

"Ah so noisy I said don't worry so you want to know what I've learnt in the past 10 days? I'll show you the original plan was for me to recover in 10 days but I actually recovers by the fifth day during the 5 days I had left what do you think I did?"

Ichigo's words seemed to catch Ishida's attention "What did you do?"

"Fighting of course fighting day and night I fought with the tall hat guy" Kazumi frowned 'he fought Urahara?'

Ishida nodded "Ah so he taught you all the battle skills" Kazumi sighed she had only met the man twice and she doubted he was the type to teach anyone anything.

"Wrong he taught me absolutely nothing but inexhaustible energy and courage. I'm armed with both of them for the first time"

"Have you finished" a gruff voice of the gaurdian reminded the group the reason they were having to talk to Ichigo though the wall.

"I'm ready… though I never asked you to wait for me"

"Seems as if you one of though uncivilized people so disrespectful" Kazumi bite her lip. She was useless again all she could do was wait. Then once they got out of this she would double her effort! She would not let anything happen to Ichigo. Determination filled her eyes as she called out surprising her brunette friend who had moved to stand next to her.

"ICHIGO! Win okay?"

"Got it"

"I wasted my time waiting for you should be grateful" and with thoughts words the guardian pulled his axe though the air smashing it down. Dust rolled over the wall blocking everything from sight. Clashes filled the air. A thin white line cut horizontally across the stone wall in front of the group. Kazumi gasped as the upper half of the wall shattered and sprayed out over the teens and cat. Kazumi flung arms around the brunette next to her. Pulling her into a protective hold to shield the girl from the falling debris that seemed to have only hit Ishida.

"Are you finished yet?" Kazumi smiled lightly '_Ichi!_'

The giant's upper half was now visible due to the wall being cut. He held two Identical axes a both his head "take this my final attack banzaijidan damatsuri"

A sigh was heard followed by "Sorry I'll have to destroy your axes" Kazumi watched in awe as a blast from somewhere behind the wall, that she guessed was Ichigo, slammed into Gadabout. Forcing the giat man tumbling backwards.

"Pah that was dangerous just got distracted for a second then found myself completely knocked down" Kazumi frowned that blow hadn't hurt him? This was going to be harder then she first thought "ah what's with that expression did you really think you had defeated me? Don't be so silly there's no chance. I'll use me axe…" Kazumi followed the mans gaze and found herself staring his hands that where wrapped around to poles that Kazumi could only guess from the man distress that they had once held his axes. "…my axe where is my axe" Kazumi's eyes widen slightly as she watched the man do something she never thought possible… he cried "broken its broken you bastard it's all your fault"

"Er but strange to say but sorry for the damaging your axes I shouldn't have broken them should I?" awkwardness Laced Ichigo's voice as he tried to comfort the oversized man.

"You you are such a good guy I am your foe I lost the battle but you still care about me. you are such a great guy you have such a generous personality"

Being the honest person a was Ichigo replied "Actually I just wonted to sooth your sadness you cried so bitterly"

"what am I doing crying like a baby only because of a broken axe I lost you're the first go inside I can give you permission to pass through the hakudou gate!"

"Oh are you serious" Ichigo was confused could gaurdians do that? Kazumi was amazed as Chad slamed his newly designed arm into the wall creating a hole large eungoh for the group to fit though one at a time. Kazumi hopped though first and questioned large man.

"are you sure you can allow passage?"

He bent down so he was closer to the group and nodded cheerfully "Yes your boss defeated me! A loser like me will not be able to stand in your way"

"Did you say boss what nonsense!" the Quincy was going to have no of it.

Kazumi sighed at the noise Ishida was making "Is it necessary to get angry?"

"Is your name Kurosaki?"

Court by surprise question he nodded "Correct Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ichigo what a lovely name" Kazumi sniggered at the comment receiving a quick glare from Ichigo before he yelled back at the giant his scowl deepening.

"That's none of your business it's by no means a lovely name"

"Take care of yourself Ichigo. I don't know the reason why you what to go though the warriors inside are all powerful guy" Kazumi shook her head 'we knew that' "I see then you better be prepared alright I'm opening the gate don't be astonished take a breath and run inside"

With a loud battle like cry the man pushed the wall upward with little struggle. In a movement much like a weightlifter he rested it on his knees before pushing it to rest at shoulder level. The giant froze on the spot his eyes landing on a figure in the distance. Kazumi removed her eyes, that had been watching the giant in awe, to the figure taking him in. he stood with more confidence then any man see had ever seen. His silver hair glinted in the sun. he wore a white sleeveless coat like thing over his uniform. Kazumi frowned and let a light "who" escape her lips

"The third team leader Ichimaru Gin" was the felines reply


	10. oh? hello

sorry it took so long i have no motavation :( so sorry if this chapter sucks alittle

thank you : shawdowgouf

disclaim: you know the drill

p.s does anyone know how to see how many people read your fanfiction (the hits)?????????

* * *

"The third team leader Ichimaru Gin" even though she didn't know the man nor what he was capable of he scared her. Kazumi narrowed her eyes as she took a few steps forward closing the gap between Ichigo and herself.

"Ah this's not allowed that's to bad" the captain's silky voice called out. In a flash of light he had swung his sword sending a blade hurtling towards the oversized gate keeper. The sickening sound of blade cutting flesh filled the air followed closely by a yell of pain. "you're a gate keeper opening the door is not ya duty"

Ishida gapped at the man "What the hell did he do!" While Kazumi edged forward a few more steps toward Ichigo. A cold sweat breaking out on her forehead as she finally realised the captains true power.

"You can still hold the door even with one hand?" his eyes stayed shut and his sly smile never moved from its place as he spoke "No wonder ya one of soul society's elites however you still fail as the guardian"

"Because I lost…. a guardian opens the door when… he loses its only natural" his voice was broken up as he struggled to hold the gate up. Kazumi was surprised he had lasted as long as he had.

Though his answer didn't seem to please the fox like captain "What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstand even when the guardian losses he still may not open the door. If the guardian lost then that would mean he must be executed"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PUNK" Kazumi cringed at Ichigo's words could he not feel the energy that seemed to roll of this guy? Or had he really become that much stronger. "we beat gadabout fair and square and you just pop up out of no where and start attacking" turning his head Ichigo asked the flushed looking brunette to take care of the fallen arm. Though what she would be able to do Kazumi didn't know

Orihime hurried off with a light "Okay"

"Come on if you're so eager to fight then I'll be your opponent for a no good punk like you who attacks an unarmed person so hastily I'll rip you apart"

"You're such an interesting guy ain't ya afraid of me" Kazumi was… though she would never admit it out loud.

"Absolutely not"

Before it could get any further Yourichi's yells made eager teen purse "STOP messing around Ichigo let's retreat first"

"What for I just got started" Kazumi glanced between Ichigo and the captain. Her heart raced when she spotted the look Gin was giving her friend. She didn't fully understand it but she knew it was not good

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo" oh yes this was not good at all.

"You know me?" Ichigo questioned more curious then frighten .

Gin's Smile grew implying that he did know Ichigo. Much to the groups surprise the captain turned and began to walk away. Did he know Rukia and want them to save the girl? Kazumi whispered in confusion under her breath as if the man could hear her "where are you going?"

"If that's the case then I definitely can't let you pass" 'ah so he doesn't what us to save Rukia'

"Then why are you talking so far away are planning to throw that knife at me?"

"This is not a knife shoot him dead shinsou" Kazumi's eyes shot open as the blade lit up at the captains words. With a burst of energy she shot forward her staff instantly forming in her hands as the blade shot toward her friend. If she had had time she would of let out a sigh of relief as the Blade slammed into her staff pushing her back into Ichigo. Due to the power of the attack her head was thrown backward colliding with the boys nose though they had being problem to worry about as the pair where sent flying into the one armed guardian. A faint mocking call of "bye bye" was all Kazumi here as she twisted in the air smashing face first into the ground beside Ichigo.

A chorus of yells filled the air as the group called out to the pair. Groaning Kazumi pushed her on to her back before sitting up rubbing her pounding head. She could feel a bruise forming on her check from the impact. Glancing at Ichigo she sighed thankful to find his only injury was a bloody nose.

"It hurts! that damn punk what is… he nearly killed me!" realisation hit Ichigo like a lorry as she whipped his head round to see Kazumi however he moved far to Quickly resulting in a pain filled "damn it ouch… oi Kazumi thanks" the girl flushed a bright red rubbing her bruised cheek to high her colour and looked away as a light smile crept onto her lips.

"Safety first Ichigo" the cats words seemed to remove any silly feelings that had been growing inside the girl as she nodded and pushed herself to her feet.

A guilty voice replied though he was cut of almost as soon as he started" Yoruichi because of me the door…"

"Forget it no point feeling bad about it although the door is closed again that was Ichimaru even if you passed through the results would be the same" Yourichi looked at Kazumi. It had been her first time witnessing the girls power and to be honest Yourichi didn't like it. It was far to similar to their type of power but she let it slide as the girl was obviously the only reason Ichigo's worst injury was a nose bleed and not a fatal wound. "be thankful you're not injured"

Movement out the comer of her eye court her attention. She glanced around finding new faces surrounding them. Frowning lightly she questioned "the villager?"

"They where hiding all this time?" Ichigo answered her with another question and she copied him

"Why?"

Yourichi chuckled and explained to the confused group "Can't blame them anyone that was not guided here by shinigami is considered an intruder they are seen as trouble makers in soul society they were afraid

"Are they dangerous?" came Ishida's question. Kazumi doubted they were why would you hide if you knew you could beet the threat? Yourichi seemed to agree with her

"Well they are showing themselves before us so probably not" the crowd seemed to part as something fumbled though it. Yelling childishly as they pushed people to the side

"sorry… excuse me…. Pardon me!"

A stern voice followed it though the crowd "slowdown!" Kazumi frowned as the pair emerged from the crowd. A young boy who's eyes seemed to shine in admiration as the boy stared at Chad's large form a few steps away from Kazumi.

"MISTER! long time no see it's me the parakeet shiata!" Kazumi's shock doubled as the second figure apered. There only metres away was a face she thought she wouldn't see again.

"Miss Ayase" the tall boy bowed lightly to the girl as she smiled at him. Orihime glanced between the pair as she tried to place the boys face. Ichigo watched his old friends reaction closely frowning as Kazumi smiled at the boy . He ,surprisingly, recognised the boy as the same one he had preformed a soul burial on after he saved Kazumi and her little friend.

"Honri-kun? Re-chan will be glad to know your okay" Daiki smiled when he had entered soul society be had been okay with leaving his little sister in the hands of her new teacher and he knew know after seeing her protect her friend he had been correct.

Ichigo's frown deepened how could his boy who Kazumi hardly new get more words out of her then he, her childhood friend, could? Turning his head sharply he let out a bark like order "pull his arm over here!" refusing to ask why, the crowd roped the giants severed arm and pulled it toward the fallen man.

"Shyon-ou ayame souten kishun I repel thee!" Kazumi gaped as an orange bubble grew around the arm and … started to heal it? Kazumi let out an astonished

"Inoue?" to with the girl in question smiled sweetly at her. Chuckling lightly Kazumi turned as a hand rested on her shoulder to find

" miss Ayase would you like me to show you area? Perhaps I could help you" Daiki blushed lightly as he questioned the girl. To be completely honest he had thought the girl was pretty since the first time she had walked his sister home. Through then his admiration only grew for the girl as Rema told him stories about her constantly but it wasn't until she had saved him and his sister from that monster that he really understood why Rema idolised Kazumi so much.

The corners of her mouth turned up as Kazumi nodded "yes that sounds good Honri-kun"

"please Miss Ayase call me Daiki" Ichigo glanced at the pair waiting for Kazumi to reject the boys request with a smug frown. Sure they may not have been best friends anymore but he new Kazumi hated calling people by their first names.

Kazumi cringed she would have normally of said no but she remembered now stubborn Remaa was and feared Daiki would be the same." Daiki…" she let his name role of her tongue awkwardly "call me Kazumi. What is this place?" Ichigo's jaw hit the floor. He wonted nothing more then to follow thw pair as the Soul lean HIS best friend away however the a smirking Yourichi had over plans

"Ichigo Help Orihime!"

" when that orange haired boy with you sent me here I was a little scared… but it okay here I even have a little brother here, that little boy who new your friend. We arrived here at the same time and an elderly couple took us in."

"so you haven't found your really family?"

Daiki laughed and told the girl " this is just on of the places souls get sent. When you die your givin a number and are sent to that place. Your really lucky if you find someone you now from …before in your area. Most of these people have been in these families so long they have forgotten there real families" Kazumi frowned the thought of forgetting her father was odd. "that's why I'm so glad Re-chan has you to look after her that why I know she's okay" the pair soon begin to talk of how Rema was and how well her training was going. Kazumi despite her usual closed off personality found herself talking freely with the boy before her. Perhaps it was because he reminded her a lot of his younger sister.

A Crash echoed thought the thin alleys. Frowning Kazumi glanced around to find the door of an old looking house broken down her frown deepened as she heard Ishida's yells of "Who is that some one broke in! a wild pig and wild pig ran in!"

Followed by an unknown voice "Ahh I got thrown off by my pig again" leaving a confused Daiki in the alley way she peered around broken edge of the door to find the voice coming from an odd looking man. Around his head was a green bandana and a pair of goggles, though why he would need them Kazumi didn't know . A waist coat with a pattern that resembled chain links around circling the bottom of it sat on top of this average clothes. "Yo long time no see old man!"

Kazumi almost Laughed as the old man replied "Ganjyu its you! What are you doing here go back home"

"Its just I haven't seen you in a while so I came by but you're already kicking me out you're scaring the guest don't be so impolite" Kazumi frowned he thought the old man was rude had he not just broken down the door?

The old man seemed to agree with Kazumi's thoughts "that's because of you"

"Hold on" Ganju turned to stare blankly at Ichigo

"What?" the orange haired teen snapped as Kazumi growled

"What thw what is a punk ass shinigami doing here? Yo say something I asked you a question!" Kazumi Growled even loader as her hand gripped the broken wood beside her a few splinters digging into her palm as the odd man leant in close to Ichigo's face "this is a punk ass shinigami like you (slap) doing in a place like this!?"

That was it Ichigo couldn't hardly it anymore as he punched the man.

"Why the heck did you punch me dandelion head are you trying to pick a fight with me huh?"

"that's my line you pig riding barbarian suddenly barging in here who do you think you are?"

"You don't know who I am? Ignorant shinigami my name is Ganju self declared west gate's crimson bullet self declared number one "the man most wanted to be called boss old the west alley for 14 years and self declared the one who hates shinigami the most in west alley"

"They're all self-declared" at this Comment Ganju Tackled Ichigo outside. Kazumi had had to twist to prevent the fighting pair colliding into her. Kazumi was about to help[ the orange but before she could take a single step forward a voice stopped her

"Don't interfere while our boss is teaching a lesson" Glaring heatedly at the voice Kazumi found four new faces before her. All four of them sitting upon large boars. The first one spoke from his spot in the centre of the group. He was thin, sickly thin. His features where surprisingly feminine that it had taken Kazumi a few seconds to see that he was in fact a he. His sunken eyes where covered by his long fringe. The second was large bold man with panda like eyes. Kazumi growled her usually well hidden temper snapped.

"Only people who need a lesson is you lot!"

the third of the group a dark skinned afro clad male glared at the girl before them."if you want to then you'll have to go through us first"

Clutching one fist tightly keeping her thumb free and slide her other hand , palm open, to fit around her fist like a childish jigsaw puzzle black sparks crack dangerously . With a single exhaled breath she smiled sinisterly at the group. "With pleasure" pulling her hands apart viscously she crouched in a attacking stance as her black staff crackled to life.

"All of them?" Orihime Squealed with bewilderment. Though neither she nor Chad or Ishida dared to get involved as personally the look of Kazumi's normally placid face had sent chills down their spins. Kazumi rushed for her movements blurred. Two of the four where piled on top of each other with in seconds. The third was cowering from her and lastly her fist clutched the goggled man shirt collar. The man looked positively petrified but surprisingly not because of the girl who was holding him it was because of the…. Time?

"No bad new boss its 9 oclock"

Ganju looked just as scared as his comrade. Instantly the group where on there feet and running, or stumbling , to their boars. Kazumi let the boy go and glanced between the pair confusion edged into her face. "What 9 o'clock oh no come over here pig"

"You running away?" Ichigo was just confused as Kazumi

"Did I say I'm gonna run away dandelion head I just have some place o have to be wait here until I come back don't you run away"

"You gotta be joking that's what I should be saying" the group ran leaving the intruders alone in the street watching the dust begin to settle. Kazumi gaped 'what had happened?' leaving the others to comfort the livid Carrot-top

"They're gone"

"Take it easy Kurosaki"

Ichigo yelled to the sky's lifting a fist in the air "I'm gonna kill him what the hell is he doing?"

* * *

make my day review :D


	11. fireworks?

wow this is probally one of my fastest updates!!!

thanks to shadowgouf and tenshi akki-chan XD

i do not own anything!!!

**question people should i rewrite the bounto arc.. i personally liked it but i know lots of people didn't any ideas????**

* * *

Kazumi groaned as she watched the scene before her. Ishida gasped at Ichigo's statement "WHAT?! Your not going?"

"no I'm going to wait for that guy here!" Kazumi's eyes shifted to Ichigo who was sat cross-legged in the centre of of the room stubbornly. Ishida grabbed hold of Ichigo's legs ,obviously not liking the orange heads answer, and pulled them hard. Resulting in Ichigo clinging childishly to the tiled floor.

"you… what are you taking about? Stop playing hurry up"

"I refuse he would think I ran away"

"so what!?" glancing hopelessly at Kazumi Ishida begged the girl "would you please help me convince this idoit to leave?" Sighing loudly Kazumi pushed herself away from the panelled wall she had been resting against staring boredly at the pair.

"don't call him an idiot…even if he is acting like one" Kazumi crouched to Ichigo's level "did you forget why you came here Ichi?" Ichigo instantly let the floor go at her words making ishida struggle at the sudden lose of balance. A light blush on his cheeks at his old nickname" we're here to save your special person right?" before Ichigo could answer Orihime had popped her head around the splintered edge of the door that had been broken the day before.

" are you Ready? Chad and I have packed everything"

* * *

after a few hours of following Ishida's pitiful map reading skills Ichigo finally spoke up "oi it seems we're pretty far away from the village. Is it really this way?… I'm asking you" Kazumi sighed as yet an other fight broke out between the rivals

"SHUT UP! According to the map the elder gave us, its around this area. If you don't like it, why don't you take the lead!?"

"I didn't say I don't…"

Orihime's voice cut over Ichigo as she turned to Kazumi asking her "however since that Kuukaku guy is the only one who knows how to enter seireidei without going through the man door? Why not live I the village with the other's to get praised?" Kazumi shrugged how was she supposed to know the answer?

"hm… that's a good point"

Yoruichi was quick to correct Ishida "no not really with his personality he would probably like this kind of place better. With very few people and it's quieter out here." Kazumi agreed it was quieter they had not seen a soul since they had left the village. Daiki had come to say goodbye to her much to Ichigo's annoyance. Daiki had given Kazumi a small trinket to give to Rema when she returned home. "don't worry even though the address keeps on changing, the houses are always the same kind. I can tell with just one glance."

"just one glance?" Kazumi questioned sending Orihime a confused look that the Brunette returned.

"yeah oh I can already see it. Its over there"

"this…this is…!" Ishida and Ichigo chorused in surprise at the sight of the house. Kazumi gapped at it. If it didn't't have the two story high stone arms standing either side of the house. Holding a sign that read "Shida Kuukaku" it would have looked like every other house they had seen in soul society so far.

"see you can tell from one glance right?"

For once the rival pair finally agreed on one thing.. This house was odd "how can you not recognize it in one glance?"

"he was probably kicked out of the village for building houses like that!"

"that has to be it"

Kazumi's eyes landed on the houses chimney. ' what is that for? its far to tall to be a normal chimney and why's the top sealed off?' before Kazumi could study the thing anymore a gruff voice called from some where above the group

"HOLD ON" to large man stood on the roof of the house. Both identical in looks from the traditional hat with tassels on it to the almost draw on moustache. "who are you! You're clothes are really weird!" Kazumi frowned ' you can talk' they where clad in matching outfits that resembled martial arts uniform but also had a sailor like collar. If anyone was dressed weirdly it was them. " and one of them looks like a Shinigami"

Ichigo gripped his sword and Kazumi let Black Electricity crackle in her palms as he complained "why is there guards again… this is such a troublesome place" but before anyone moved the guards faces lit out in recognition as they let out a startled

"YORUICHI- DONO!" instantly the door was opened and the group herded down the steep stairs "I didn't think Yoruichi-dono would be with these guys! Please forgive my rudeness"

Kazumi Frowned why was this cat getting so much respect? It was obviously hiding something "its okay I didn't notice you guys first, so it's my fault too."

"please wait here for a moment"

A voice laced with authority called through the thin paper door "is it kogane-hiko…seems like there's a rare guest! Hurry up and open the door don't be slow"

"yes! I will open it immediately" as the doors opened Kazumi was shocked to find a women sitting casually in the room her hair wrapped in a large bandage. The bandages seemed to be a running theme in her clothes as her feet and arms, or arm, where covered in bandages. The thing shocked her the most was the fact one of her arms was missing form the elbow down.

"you're a woman?" the group yelled out.

Shiba didn't look amused with their out burst to say the least "who are these kids?"

"actually I came here today to ask you for a favour." Yoruichi walked forward highly amused by the teens reaction.

"I thought so isn't it the same every time you come"

"is it really complicated?" Kazumi cocked an eyebrow at the woman's question

The cat merely replied "I think so"

"HA! It's been a very long time since we've had this kind of conversation" a smirk slide onto the woman's lips " okay tell me… I love complicated stuff." so the cat did. She explained every thing from Rukia giving Ichigo her powers too the fight against the third division captain. "I see I think I understand. Alright I'll accept this job"

"really!?"

"yeah since Urahara is a part of this I can't really refuse. However even though I trust you, that doesn't mean I trust those kids. I'll send one of my men with you just to make sure… no objections" no one objected but the group of teens sent each other questioning glances "yeah he's my little brother but he's just a punk. I'm opening the door! Be courteous!"

"g..got it ok big sister" the door opened revelling a familiar figure "hello everyone my name is Shiba Ganju. Please to meet you" the group stared blankly at the man before Ichigo erupted

"AHHHHH IT'S YOU!" Kazumi glared at the man but Ichigo beat her to him as they dived and tumbled around on the floor together. With in seconds Kuukaku's temper snapped.

Slamming her fist into her brothers head and kicking Ichigo much to Kazumi displeasure "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" as both boys crashed to the ground large bumps forming on their heads she continued "what on earth has gotten into you two!!! You started fighting the minute you saw each other" the struggled to their feet as Kazumi mused over how similar the two siblings before her where.

"But but onee-sama! It was he…" a kick to the face shut him up quickly

"you dare talk back to me?!" Grabbing Ichigo's head she pulled him close. A low animalist growl except though Kazumi's clenched teeth as she pulled one knee forward ready to jump to her feet at a moments notice. "yo, punk! This is my home if you don't like the way I run this place, you can get the hell out!"

"erm… s….sorry?"

"alright everyone" the group where on their feet in seconds and chorused an army like

"yes, ma'am" even Kazumi had stood with the group though her eyes cast worried looks to

the pair on the floor.

"now follow me this way" Orihime and Kazumi hung back as the rest of the group walked in front of them before following the other teens done a well lit hall.

"Kazumi?" the girl merely nodded showing Orihime she had her attention " who was that boy? The one you talked to in the village?"

"oh Daiki-kun?" Orihime nodded and smiled trying to hide her pain. Why did Kazumi call this boy by his first name and not her or Tatsuki? Weren't they meant to be best friends " he is Re-chan's big brother why Inoue?"

Orhime ignored the girls question and glanced to the floor a childish blush filled her cheeks "call me Orihime please" smiling Lightly Kazumi patted the smaller girls arm and answered

"of course Orihime" the brunette beamed at her words and hugged the girl much to her surprise

"opening doors leave it to me!!" as Ganju slide the traditional paper doors the teens gapped at the sight before them for the second time that day. There in the centre of the room as the base of the chimney Kazumi had been looking at earlier.

"what is that?" Ichigo questioned as he stared wide eyed at the thing. While Orihime muttered a simple

"so big"

Kazumi nodded and let a mumbled sound of agreement as Kuukaku explained its use " I'm using that to send you into the city of seireite form the sky"

"THE SKY!!!"

She ignored their out burst and continued "I'm Shiba Kuukaku also the first class firework master in this place"

"fireworks?"Kazumi couldn't help but wonder if fireworks where how she lost her arm but she didn't dare ask.

"a firework technician?"

"that's right!!" she yelled proudly before calling out to the two guards "koganuhiko! Siroganuhiko! Pull us up"

A cry of "yes ma'am followed by the floor moving violently made Kazumi Glance around as she tried to keep her balance. The floor began to rise the chimney coming with it. The ground above them parting down the middle to make room for the new platform that was rising up from underground.

"amazed kids!? This is my personal firework station…" she was cut off by her brother

"Kakaku cannon" she didn't seem pleased by his sudden arrival as she slammed her foot into his face. A vein throbbing dangerously on her forehead.

" who said you could come up here!" the boy called out a strangled sorry as she flew through the air before crashing down a few feet in front of Kazumi. Who made no movement to help the beaten fool to his feet.

Ishida was finding it hard to believe her plan "this is no time to joke around. I don't know what kind of technician you are, but shooting us with that thing is impossible! We would die fore sure…" a ball bounced on the Quincy's head shutting him up instantly. Ichigo court the ball and stared at it in confusion.

"what's this"

"it's a reisyukaku hold on to it and give it your spiritual energy" Ichigo stared blankly at the ball not understanding how to do what she asked

"oi how do it 'give it your spiritual energy' "

"huh? Just focus your power on your palm like when you did using demon arts. Don't all shinigami use demon arts?"

Yoruichi was quick to correct Kuukaku in a sheepish tone "well he's not an officially trained shinigami. He doesn't know any demon art…"

"what!? No other way then Ganju show them" however Ichigo had other plans. Every time Ganju went to grab it he would move it out the way.

"OI hand it over" grab…. Dodge" punk are you trying to pick a fight?"

"yeah? Come and get it! I would rather die then have…." once again Kuukaku shut the pair up via violence.

" behave yourselves punks!" with that Ganju grabbed the ball and let out a bizarre sound. And with in seconds a blue transparent sphere appeared around him. And Kuukaku began to explain are plan. Using the ball as a cannon ball. The group would be rocketed up into the sky and then down in to the centre of the city. With the help of demon arts they would be able to break thought he dome like shield around the city. "any questions? Good okay meetings over to the training room you go! koganuhiko! Siroganuhiko! Take them there! Oh and you better train hard. If you can't do it tomorrow you'll be blast into bits"

"WHAT!"


	12. dead last

**sorry for the wait people :D i should be updating a little quicker. i'm getting into the story now and can't wait to start explaining Kazumi's powers!**

okay thanks to: sweet nightmare's goodbyes , r.p tacy and anyone who added this to their alert list thank you !!!!!!

**okay i'm sorry if Ichigo goes alittle out of character at the end XXX**

p.s should i do the bounto arc????

* * *

"Orihime-dono!" praises filled the air as Orihime created a perfect light blue sphere around her."ohh! You're a fast learner" Kazumi smiled fondly at her old friend. Before taking the odd ball into her hands.

"Kazumi-dono" she cringed at the name "very good a little jittera…"before he could finish a loud crack was heard and the group stepped back a stray bolt of deep blue hit the floor violently before them. Kazumi smiled sheepishly and passed the ball on.

"Ishida-dono" Kazumi cocked her head to the side at Ishida's bizarre shaped sphere "ohh that's a nice ellipsoid I think the shape has to do with your height"

"Sado-dono" the group watched in awe as Chad's sphere. Pure power flowing off every inch of it "ooh its not stable but its packed with power"

A low mumble of "Nufuaaaah" was head as Ichigo held the ball firmly in his hands. A pitiful wisp of light blue swirled around his feet before disappearing " Ichigo-dono! Its terrible" Kazumi narrowed her eyes at the pair of twins that where helping them train. "have you really been trying" the other twin cut in as Kazumi's glare doubled.

"I can't bare to see this nicely said though instead of doubling his effort I think he just doesn't have the talent." Kazumi was about to open her mouth and yell a long sting of curses at the pair bout how they should be more patient when Ichigo launched the ball right into talking twins face sending the man flying backwards.

"I just didn't understand anything that you said can you please teach using A human language" Ichigo yelled before gripping his head in frustration "Damn it"

"boss?" a voice called in question from the door turning Kazumi found herself staring at the girly looking boy she had fought against back in the village. "dinner's ready hope I'm not intruding"

Ganjyu nodded and turned to the group "Hey you guys dinner is ready go eat you must be hungry already"

"What do you mean" Ishida questioned from his spot behind Orihime

"You won't get anything to eat elsewhere people in the alley don't use their spiritual energy so they don't get hungry" Ganjyu's explanation was simple enough.

Kazumi frowned as she glanced back at Ichigo "but Kurosaki still isn't"

"Don't worry about me" Ichigo smiled as he court Kazumi's eyes. Making the girl blush and turn her head. "you guys go first I'll go after I'm done"

Ishida nodded and began off to the door. Glancing back once more Kazumi found Ichigo's eyes still staring at her, forcing her blush down she followed after Ishida "If you say so we'll go first"

"You go ahead I'm not that hungry" Kazumi smiled at the girls words Orihime was never not hungry and the loud growl of the girls stomach confirmed her lie. It was obvious why she wanted to stay.

"Go with them I don't mind"

"Its not that I just want to practice some…" Orihime was cut off by Ichigo's pleading voice.

"Inoue please"

Kazumi heart arched as she watched as Orihime's smile fall ever so slightly. Why did the poor girl have to like Ichigo? After knowing him for years Kazumi new he was as dense as a plank of wood when it came to girls . Though Kazumi's heart hurt even more as her friend grinned and acted as if his words where merely words "oh okay then I'm going to eat Sado Ishida Kazumi you coming?"

As and they exited the room Kazumi placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder and sent the girl a sisterly smile before telling the group "I forgot to ask Yoruichi something" and with these words she head back. Truth be told Kazumi didn't wish to talk to the cat that had accompanied them to soul society she just knew it would be the easiest way to leave the group.

Her hand froze against the cool metal of the door handle. She had planed to help Ichigo but the sound of Ganjyu's voice stopped her "Is she important the shinigami that you're trying to rescue

Kazumi held her breath as she pressed her ear against the door waiting for Ichigo's answer "You could say that"

"Did you make a promise to save her or something?"

Just as blunt as his last answer Ichigo replied with a simple "No"

"Then you must be saving her for some huge cash reward" Kazumi chuckled and turned resting her back against the wall and slid down it. She truly doubted Ichigo was doing this for money.

"We use different money in your world idiot"

"Then why are you trying so hard I don't get it" Kazumi sighed and stared at the floor her eyes void of any thing apart from a small shimmer of pain 'neither do I… neither do I Ichi"

"I owe her a favour" Kazumi let her head fall into her heads roughly ' is it that simple ichi?' she shook her head. Ichigo had always returned favours. she remembered when he had saved up to pay her back for a hoodie she had soiled while fighting a bully for him. It had taken almost a year and even then he only really had enough for half of the hoddie but she didn't tell him that. "she saved my life, I need to return the favour she saved me and my family by giving me her power" tears filled Kazumi's eyes but refused to fall as she realised she had once again been unable to protect Ichigo and his family. "Doing that got her arrested now she's going to be executed I'm not a punk who can sit back and do nothing while somebody is going to die for his sake"

Kazumi found a new respect for Rukia and she wanted to save the girl not only Because she was Ichigo's special person but so she herself could thank her. She smiled weakly as Ganjyu began to go though his short cut aloud. Obviously trying to help Ichigo. His words reminded her of how she summoned her staff. Dazed Kazumi looked up as the door opened.

Ganjyu was surprised to find the dark haired girl resting out side the room but what was surprised him the most was the fact she looked up at him and… smiled a blush flooding his cheeks as she thanked him for his help. Like must people who are lucky enough to see Kazumi smile sincerely Ganjyu couldn't help but notice how much prettier the girl looked when she lost her usual blank expression. "I… was only talking aloud … you…erm don't have to thank me" chuckling Kazumi nodded and let her head fall to rest on her knees.

It was only when a tremendous force rattled the entire basement did Kazumi final look up. Frozen to her spot on the floor Kazumi was only just able to let out a startled "ichi?" as the rest of the house occupants raced to the room.

Kuukaku rushed through the crowd of teens that had begun to gather around the door. Kazumi's eyes wide as the power circling the house suffocated her making it near Impossible to stand. 'how are they not effected…am I that weak? Sensei was I wrong in coming?'

Yells filled the air followed shortly by a loud bang clearing the air of the energy that had been drowning the poor girl. Kazumi stood and placed a hand on the door her eyes still filled with tears as she watched Kuukaku yell at her childhood friend "did you not listen to what I said" and even though the woman had pinned the boy to the floor with her foot Kazumi merely stared blankly at the group "Didn't I say it would explode if you loose your focus didn't I?"

"Yes you specifically warned us not to…" no searing protective emotions shot through her body as the woman stopped on Ichigo's head shutting the boy up. The only thing she felt was a cold chill as she realised how behind she was… even Orihime had been useful. A single unnoticed tear fell down her cheek as she slammed face first into the hard floor. The dark haze invading her vision as voices called to her.

"ka….Kazu…Kazumi?" a constant pushing and poking on the side of her cheek accompanied the light calls of her name. grumbling angrily she swatted the had from her face r only to hear a light chuckle… a light masculine chuckle fill the air. Blinking sharply Kazumi found herself staring up at an amused Ichigo. Glancing around Kazumi found it hard to place where she was. "you gave us a scare fainting like that Kazumi." she blushed lightly as she pushed her legs down and stood. Her eyes fill glued the crouching boy before her

"….they all up?" Ichigo signed and nodded as he pushed himself up after her.

"yeah their all up" with a very light and barely auditable 'okay' Kazumi stared off towards the door only stopping at Ichigo's bizarre question. "oi Kazumi do you hate me?" whipping her head round to stare at the boy pure shock edged into every line of her face. She watched him approach her as she blushed lightly and unexpected her trainers

"no… I don't" a hand rested on her head an ruffed her hair lightly. A thing she often did to Rema in training.

"good 'cause I like you" with those parting words Ichigo left the vibrate red girl alone in the training room playing those few words over and over again in her head. 'I …like… you' a big smile spread onto her lips as she repeated it out load

"I ….like….you" it didn't take long till the real meaning of his words sank in. this was Kurosaki Ichigo the same boy who still hadn't notices Orihime's crush. Of course he didn't mean the words like that he was merely telling her he still viewed her as a friend or a best friend whatever they had once been. Her smile slipped and she followed the taller teens tracks out the room. Her cheeks still hot from the words she had misinterpreted.

As she exited the house she heard the cat say "good everyone s here" looking up she found her self the centre of attention as every watched her approach muttering a light ' sorry to keep you waiting' she stopped a few passes away from a worried looking Orihime. Worry was not a look that suited Orihime's usual carefree face. Smiling at her friend to reassure her she was fine Kazumi smiled lightly at the girl.

"Yoruchi-san why is your tail in a zigzag shape all of a sudden?" Ichigo had never learnt when to stay quiet.

"Got a problem with it?"If looks could kill Ichigo would have died and been buried ten fold.

"rr no its as pretty as ever" he stuttered under the cats murderous glare.

"Idiot your'e the one who did that" Ishida sighed as he pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand

His words making Ichigo question dumbly "I did?"

"you always where clingy when you slept right ichi?" chuckling lightly Kazumi muttered. Ichigo glanced back at her expecting her to be grinned at him childishly like she would off years ago. To his disappointment she was staring at the and had obviously not meant for him to hear her comment.

Ishida continued having not heard the girl "Everyone worked together to make you let go but the tail has looked like that since I suggest you avoid the subject altogether"

"I see" was the most intelligent answer he could come up with.

"Hey what's Ganjyu doing?" Kuukaku called from her place on the stage next to her firework canon.

Ichigo shrugged his eyes still glued to the cats oddly shaped tail. "Don't know he was reading something down stairs"

"Hold on a minute!" the yell was followed by a moment of silence as the group took in Ganjyu's bizarre outfit that consisted of a green oddly shaped over jacket and head band.

Ichigo like always was first to break the silence "What are you wearing?

"This is the Ganjyu's special battle suit cool huh" the boy seemed proud of his bizarre outfit as he continued "No matter how hard you beg I won't let you try it sucker!"

"Battle suit what for aren't you just here to bid farewell?" Ganjyu grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and pulled him close not pleased with being brushed aside so lightly. Kazumi growled and glared at the boy. She was ready to pounce when a small hand grasped hers. Glancing back she found herself staring wide eyed at Orihime. The girl merely smiled and placed a free finger to her lips in a 'shh' gesture. Turning back Kazumi fell silent once again.

The next statement forcing the whole group to freeze"My brother was killed in cold blood by a shinigami!"

"Ganjyu shut…" surprisingly Ganjyu actually cut his sister off.

"Sis don't interrupt me just listen my brother was a genius tale of brother" his tone was filled of love. It was easy to see the boy had loved it brother dearly "But then he was killed betrayed by his shinigami partner but not once did my brother speak against the shinigami and I what to know why." glancing as Ichigo again he continued "Your different then other shinigami so if I go with you I will discover the reason I what to see it with my own eyes"

"Seens like you mad up your mind just don't run away midway brat" Kuukaku seemed proud of her little brother even if her words contradicted her feelings. "Give it all you've got"

"Ye…" before he could finish Ichigo and grabbed his battle suit's front and pulled him close mirror the action Ganjyu had pulled on him moments ago.

"watch my back" Ganjyu gapped had this orange haired punk just excepted him into the group? "Scum" ahh there it was. Before Ganjyu could retaliate Kuukaku cut in taking control once again

"Is everyone ready I'm not waiting any longer brats ready? Lets go. Get inside all of you I'm going to begin its almost dawn I will shoot when the sun rises" doing as the woman ordered the teen hesitantly entered the cannon each placing a hand on the blue ball as Yoruichi stood confidently on it.

Glancing around the cat gave one last instruction before the canon ball was launched into the air "Everyone listen don't wonder off by yourselves after your're in. you encounter captain-class enemy run! Our objective is to rescue Rukia that's all do not take any unnecessary risks"

* * *

………back in the human world……..

"Rema-chan…..Rema-chan?" Takashi poked the younger girls cheek with his free hand. He was bored out of this wits nothing had happened around the dojo since Kazumi and mysteriously vanished "OI REMA!"

With a squeal the girl shot up from her nap place before turning to glare, what she though was menacingly but really came out quite cutely, at the older boy who was resting his head in the palm of his hands and batting his eyes innocently at her. "What grandpa!"

"Wah! Grandpa? You little brat" with that the girl was off the older boy hot on her heels. Leaving the few people at the dojo seat dropping at their actions.


	13. you think this is funny?

hey sorry this ones alittle short XD i don't like mixxing different fights nto one chapter

kudos to anyone who can guess who Kazumi's mean fight will be against

(jayrosew doesn't own any of this)

thanks to Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes once again XD

* * *

"As I say finish the spell I need everyone to compensate for me" Kazumi nodded from her place between Chad and Ishida. "you should be able to detect any change in the emission level through the orb. please adjust accordingly. If we mess up we're screwed"

As Ganjyu began to chant Kazumi focused on the energy in the circle. Sweat laced her brow as she tried to keep her life force as high as the others. Though much to her pleasure it seemed she was not the only one having trouble. "ku..kurosaki-kun you're a little strong" Kazumi glanced at the girl and thanked her for having the spoken out.

"lower" came Ishida's comment from beside Kazumi making a flustered Ichigo mutter apolitically

"I know I'm lowering" Kazumi's breath became short as she panted it was still to high. Closing her eyes lightly she focus.

"Ichi" her voice soft if the area with in the ball hadn't been so tense the others probably wouldn't of heard it.

"ichigo" Chad's single word pushing Ichigo over the edge.

"I KNOW!"

His out burst triggered Ganjyu "DAMN YOU! You made me read the same line twice"

"why are you yelling at me!?"

"you kept yapping and I los…." he was cut of by a very annoyed Kazumi

"shut up!" she was tried ands trying to concentrate she didn't care if her out burst and hatful glares had sent fear into the boys. Lucky due to her cutting everyone was able to hear Chad as he told them to look out side the orb. Down at the city of tranquil souls"

As the city grew in size panic griped the entire group. "we're going to crash!"

Yoruichi seemed to be the only one you still had had a hold on logic. "it's unavoidable everyone emit as much energy as you can make the cannonball as hard as possible

Nodding in agreement Ichigo let out a yell of "lets go" and Kazumi let all the all the uncontrollable static she had been holding back into the sphere. As they crashed straight into the protective dome of Seitiene. As they passed the shield their sphere broke leaving the group floating high above the city.

"what going on seemed like we passed the shield but how come we're not dropping down?" that was exactly what Kazumi wished to know as she twisted herself around so her legs where no longer kicking randomly above her head.

"everybody don't separate. The shield was melted by the high concentration of reiko this is just holding us temporally! Soon a tornado will begin! If we separate then we will be sent flying to different directions " as the cat yelled the wind began to pick up. Grabbing Orihime Kazumi pulled the girl close her body. Holding her head securely under her chin in a protective manner. As the group reached for the closest people around them chaos broke out.

"Ishida!" Chad's call court Kazumi's attention as she watched the larger student try and fail to grab the Quincy. In an act of desperation the boy dived out of the protective winds and catapulted the boy upwards back towards the group. Taking it upon herself she grabbed the boy's collar as he passed making him let out a startled yelp.

Yoruichi's yells pulled the group's eyes away from Chads falling body and to each other. "Kazumi! I!" Ichigo reached out for his old friend how was holding onto the pair of student s if her life.. Or their depended on it and really it kind off did. Realising that she wouldn't't be able to reach him as the winds began to pick up she launched Ishida forward in a simple way that Chad had before pushing Orihime, far gentler, after the boy. Before being pulled forcefully backwards in the opposite direction. As she hurtled head first towards the city she found herself unable to follow the four over flashed of blue with her eyes as they burst apart. She had bigger things to worry about, like how to land. Unlike the others she could not produce sand filled pits or orange shields.

All she could do was brace herself for the painful landing that awaked her. Folding her armed around her head she curled up into to a ball as she slammed back first into the side of a official looking building. Groaning Kazumi unrolled herself only to find herself laying upside down her legs and the majority of her body resting against the wall behind her and as if her head wasn't hurting enough a loud boisterous laughter filled the air around her.

Prying her eyes open she found herself staring dully into a pair of forest green eyes. Not liking the fact this boy was so close to her she pulled both legs down though the air silently and kicked the boy into the ground roughly. Using the momentum she rolled backwards into a crouch and eyed the boy warily as he laughed from his spot on the ground. "wow… you must be one of them intruders…" Kazumi growled as the hackles on the back of her neck stood on end giving her the look of a cornered cat. She had not come all this way to be court so easily " you sure are a funny little kid aren't ya?"

"Kid!?" her single word spilled from her mouth as she stood straight. The boy before her mirroring her posture as he pushed himself to his feet. He didn't look any older then her! If anything he looked to be a little younger then her and her friends maybe around fourteen. His wild black hair moved as he laughed at her once again. Every part of his childishly round face portrayed his amusement.

"yeah I've got to be at least twice your age right kid?" her eyes narrowed. She had never liked being called anything other then Kazumi. "oh… do you not like being called that… ah sorry" the boy continued sheepishly as Kazumi blinked in pure disbelieve at the boy had he really just said sorry to her? " my name is Rekoshi Haruristu, third seat of the ninth division. But you can call be Haru!" he grinned before enquiring about Kazumi. " and who are you miss?"

Kazumi answered hesitantly not wishing to be called Kid anymore. "A…Ayase… Kazumi"

"wah! Kazumi? that's a pretty name Zumi-chan" the girl cringed and back way from Haru slowly. Though the boy seemed to notice "oi Zumi-chan I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you" grin still in place as if he inviting her to a friendly outing. Before Kazumi could so much as utter an unintelligent huh the fight had begun.

Kazumi leapt backwards the Haru's blade grazed the tip of her nose cutting it ever so lightly. "oh" the boy whined like a small child " why did you move Zumi-chan now we have to do this the hard way!" sinking into her stance Kazumi summoned her staff "wow that's cool! Guess its time" he laughed and held his sword above his head and yelled laughter laced his every word "playtime Etsuko (joy child)" the blade became a vivid purple colour before it shifted shape and grew in length. By the time it had stopped glowing Haru no longer clutched a sword but a thin whip like weapon.

Glaring darkly at the odd grinning boy before she readied herself for his attack. She didn't have to wait long before he sent the thin whip toward with a sharp flick of his wrist. It wrapped itself around her staff. However much to Kazumi's amusement as he pulled his whip make it pasted right though her staff.

His grin fell but only for a few second. Kazumi sized the moment and darted forward raising her staff high and slamming it into the boys side sending a few unneeded strips of lighting in to him as she did. She shook her head as the boy who had been so cocky earlier fell to his knees before falling flat on his face. Turning to walk away Kazumi had only made it a few steps before she was flung upward by her feet. Growling in an animalistic manner she glared at the boy who was slowly pushing himself to his feet his whip encircling Kazumi's bare legs cutting them every time she tried to manoeuvre her way out.

"Zumi-chan stop moving" he told the girl in his childish tone " Estuko will rip those pretty legs of hers up if you don't" laughing as if her situation was funny he started to close in on the upside down girl. As he did his whip crawled down her body. By the time he was inches from her face Etsuko had enwind herself around Kazumi neck. Pinning the girls arms to the sides of her body "ne Zumi-chan can you summon that funny stick of yours if you can't move your hands?"

Kazumi blinked she didn't know if she could. She had never tried it but she knew what she could do. "I don't know" she answered honestly

Her answer made him laugh so hard he doubled over clutching his stomach. Though Kazumi didn't see what was so funny. Straitening up he grinned at her and told her "sorry Zumi-chan play times up. end the game Etsuko!" he pulled his hand down making Kazumi gasped as the whip dug into her flesh lightly.

Kazumi being far to stubborn to let the games end like he planed. She closed here eyes and blocked out the pain focusing on the bubbling electricity that filled her veins. Gritting her teeth she forced the currents out of her body and into the whip that held her tight. Haru's yells of pain filled the air. His eyes wide as the current flowed into his unprepared body. The current was sending sharp painful jabs into her body and she was used to it. Kazumi didn't what to think about how painful it was the the screeching boy. Though she didn't stop until the whip had completely let her go and much to her surprised morphed back into the standard blade Haru had welded at the beginning of the fight .

Gasping Kazumi placed a had on her chest as she waited for her breath to ease up a little. Glancing down at her self as she wiped a thin trail of blood from her neck. She found her self amazed at the state of her cloths. They had been cut to ribbons her white under top visible though the gaps in her hoodie. Sighing she was about to continue on her way when she let her eyes travel over Haru's body. He was about the same size as her.

"have you sighted any of the intruders?" an elder questioned the darker haired shinigami as he passed her in an empty street. He didn't notice that the girl had no sword tied to her body. Nor that she was not travelling with a squad like every other non seated shinigami in the city.

"no sir" her answer was short and blunt but seemed to satisfy the older man before her. Who nodded before continue his search. She smiled after the man as he turned a corner out of view before she ran full pelt in the opposite direction. She knew it would only be moments before the leader of squad 12 of the third division would find a bond and gagged third seat.

The elder shinigami paused for a as he stared down at the boy before him. Rekoshi Haruristu, third seat of the ninth division was tied up in just his under garments a light blush covering his cheeks as the elder men eyed him in confusion. Who could have done this. The girl he had spoken to earlier had said she had not sight any of the… oh. It clicked into place and the elder man cursed violently as he darted off back the way he had arrived after the little liar. Leaving a highly embarrassed third seat in his wake.

Kazumi smiled to herself. Now that she was in uniform she had yet to be stopped she had even managed to find out where Rukia was being held captive. She glanced up at the huge white tower in the centre of the city "hold on"

* * *

……back in the human world………

Takashi lay on his back panting lightly as he tried to catch his breath. Noone had one that round as both rivals lay out of breath on the dojo's steps. Rema watched the sky as her eyes fill with tears though they didn't fall. "ne Taka-chan?" the elder boy turned his head to look at the girl who had twisted onto her front and was now crawling on her belly toward him.

"yeah Rema?"

"you think zumi-nee is safe?" Takashi chuckled and sat up before pulling the smaller girl into his lap and hugging her comfortingly.

"this is Ayase Kazummi your worried about right? The same Ayase Kazumi who can hold her own against sensei and has saved you countless time… that Zumi-nee right?" Rema laughed and nodded smiling at Takashi, who had grown to be a sort of substitute brother in a way. "no one can beat Kazumi brat and you better believe it"

"yeah you can't last five seconds against Zumi-nee!" and with that comment the game of cat and mouse restarted.

* * *

reviews are the fuel to fast updates people XD


	14. it always leads back to you

right thanks to sweet nightmare's good byes once agian and any one who added this to the alerts list

right hope this fight is okay is you wonder whythe fight ends it the way it does just ask but i'll explain before the next chapter anyway.

* * *

Like Chad ,Kazumi had taken to running in a straight line. To prevent herself from losing her way. However after pole vaulting the first few walls that had crossed her path, with the help of her staff, she had given up and settled on merely running across the thin tiled roofs.

Though she had another reason for running on the roofs. She was using her high vantage point to spy out bright orange hair or a flash of long brunette locks, though she had still failed to spot either. Although she did spot a mass of pure black flying towards her. With out thinking Kazumi summoned her Staff instantly blocking the fist that had been aimed at her head. Letting her attackers momentum push her backwards Kazumi sunk to the floor. Moving into a crab like position and sent the shinigami tumbling over her with little effort.

"Captian intruder located!" as soon as the words had left the man mouth Kazumi was surrounded by five completely blacked out shinigami. Bandanas covering their faces and head she suspected them to be a specialist force of some sort. Three of the men, or women their clothes made it hard to pick out any defining traits, stood tall merely staring at her the middle of the three talking into what looked like an ear piece. The fourth of the group was helping Kazumi's attacker up from the tiled floor. "yes captain as you wish"

At this words the two shinigami either side of the one who spoke darted toward her. Kazumi growled swinging her leg backwards, catching the first in the stomach forcing the fool to double over and fall backwards of the thin roof. Before jabbing her staff forward into seconded forehead send his body into painful spasms as a painful current surged though his body. A third man, who had been helping his team mate from the floor earlier lunched himself at her. Raising her staff really to whack the idiot. Kazumi was shocked when she was stopped mid swing.

Kazumi blinked, shinigami who was about to attack her was frozen to the spot his wrist firmly held by the woman before her. Said woman's blade was stopping Kazumi's staff from going any further. Soifon stood at a tiny 4foot 11 at least half a foot shorter then Kazumi but the powerful aura that rotated around her messing with her short dark hair sent chills down Kazumi's shine. The thing that scared her with the sleeveless white over coat signalling her captain status. " the drawing of the corrections corps commander's sword signifies the start of an execution procedure."

Kazumi jumped backwards blocking two shinigami at once. She groaned as one of them landed a punch while the other kicked her in the stomach. Growling harshly Kazumi slammed her staff into the first who in a domino effect slammed into the reminding two men flinging them off the roof. Crouching down in her stance Kazumi eyed the woman before with warily eyes.

"how pathetic my men where taken out by a scrawny intruder. Don't think I'll go that easy on you scum" Kazumi could feel the tiny droplets of sweat form on her forehead as Soifon sheathed her sword and vanished from sight. Wide eyed Kazumi was barely able to gasp as a force she could only guess was the captain pushed her backwards off the roof and into a near by wall.

Coughing violently Kazumi tried to stand only to be pushed back down by a sharp jab to her ribs. Moaning in pain her staff crackled manically. A stray bolt must of hit Soifon at some point as a yelp and staggered away from Kazumi. Taking her chance the younger girl darted forward in an attempt to run she knew she didn't stand a chance against this woman. Though the captain had different views. With another well placed punch Kazumi doubled over before being kicked backwards yet again.

Kazumi swayed a litle as she got to her feet her staff and fizzed out with a pitiful pop when she had been hit in the stomach. Bringing her fist up she prepared herself. "you're a fighter?" a scoff filled the air as Kazumi blocked a sharp left hook with her wrist whimpering lightly as waves of pain rolled though her arm. Soifon swung her leg upward only to be blocked by Kazumi's shin. "not bad… but not good either" her had darted downward grabbing Kazumi's lifted leg. She tightened her grip threaten forcing Kazumi to glance up at the woman in fear. Smirking Soifon pulled her opponents leg upward bring a horrified Kazumi with it. Twisted her body round with the grace of a skilled fighter. Kazumi was sent face first into an untouched wall.

Soifon didn't even give Kazumi time to gasp before she send the heel of her foot into her stomach knocking the little air she had out of her. With a sound that weak growl at seemed to be mixed with a moan of pain Kazumi let her staff flash to live in her right hand. Her left fist clenched around Soifon's foot tightly. Swinging her staff upwards a few sparks charring Soifon's cheek as she swung her self backward ripping her foot from Kazumi's hold and landing a few metres away from the now standing girl.

"weak" the woman pulled her sword from hits holder behind her back and whispered into the blade "sting all enemies dead,Suzumebachi" slowly the blade turned a golden colour and curled itself around Soifon's arm a thin chain holding the sharp blade that covered her index finger in place. The new golden blade as laced with black strips giving it s bug like appearance.

Kazumi chocked on her blood as Soifon rammed the small blade into her stomach. Kazumi stared at the wound in pure disbelief as a large white butterfly appeared on her stolen black uniform. "shuzumebachi has a two touch kill rate…." Soifon whispered into the younger girls ear coursing her to tense "if I hit the same place twice you die" Kazumi paled as stumbled backwards her free hand instantly covering her stomach protectively.

Turning sharply Kazumi darted away from the woman who merely sighed at the girl choice. It was obvious that Soifon was faster then her so why run? Kazumi skided to a holt as the captain cut her off her blade cutting Kazumi's cheek light forcing another butterfly to apear this time it was black. As Soifon jabbed her blade forward again trying hit Kazumi's cheek once more. The girl twist her back to the left rolling her body in the air and lifted her legs up so she was parallel to the white stone street floor. Soifon's blade flicked past her missing the butterfly by mere millimetres and cut through her hair tie instead. Sending the black strains the wear usually tied up twirling around her face and neck.

Soifon , never one to be out done, swung are leg upward as Kazumi prepared to land on all fours. The captains leg slammed into Kazumi's stomach and everything seemed to freeze. Pain shot through Kazumi's lower abdomen and blood was pushed through her throat only to be coughed up painfully as Kazumi's body curled forward around the black clothed leg. As if the play button had been hit. Every came back to life as Kazumi was flung backwards in the floor like a rag doll. As she skidded around the pavement she other turned the tiles until she lay motionless in a small crater.

To say she was in pain would be an understatement. She was in sheer unimaginable agony. Her legs twisted at odd angles her left arm was fold under her back while the other rest on her stomach. Kazumi's hair fanned out around her ,eyes barley open Kazumi watched the sky above her, her lips moving wordlessly as she gasped for breath only to cough more blood up. Kazumi had given up. It wasn't like she could do anything against a captain so why try. Groan Kazumi let her head roll backward slightly giving her a better few of the sky 'it's not like you still me to protect you anyway Ichi'

Soifon snorted at how easily the girl had been beaten and couldn't believe her men had failed to capture her. Slowly making her way towards the fallen girl. Soifon readied herself to make the last blow. She new that assuming an opponent was dead was an armature move but that didn't mean she had to rush herself. It wasn't like the girl was going anywhere fast.

_Flashback_

**Ichigo…you always seem to be the reason I get in trouble**

_The small girl was circled, she couldn't have been more then eight as the group of high schoolers towered above her. The one closest to her sneers viscously as he grabbed her arm and gripped it painfully. His greasy black hair slicked back apart form one stray strand that hung between his eyes._

" _little brat! think I wouldn't do anything to you coz ya a girl?" he snorted as his fellow classmates laughed cruelly. "stupid little brat… you made a fool of me…" the little girl glared up at him as he grasped her collar and pulled her close to his face. "I don't like being made a fool off kid" the girl merely glared back at him as he pulled her closer. His vile breath on her face made her queasy and it didn't help that the horrid teen was swaying her form side to side. _

**Though I wouldn't change that for anything**

_The leader watched her keenly as she took a deep breath readying himself for the girls pleads of forgiveness. Only to find a nice wet ball of spit between the eyes. "geez you over grown sleaze get over it" her voice harsh and tough but still holding a childish edge. Growling at the younger girl the leader slammed his fist into the side of her head making her yell in pain as she fell to the ground._

**What am I doing?**

"_zumi-chan?" her worried friend called form his place in one of the older boys arms. It was his fault she was in this mess and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't understand why she was making it harder for herself. _

_Slowing as the young Kazumi pushed herself to her feet clumsily only to be kicked back down to the ground by a different teen. As soon as she was down the rest joined in. kicking and punching a few even spat at her, obviously angry at her actions toward their leader earlier. Kazumi had given up, she couldn't win and she was far to stubborn to beg them to stop. So she had merely held still as the attack grew in violence her distraught friend yelling from the sidelines as tears over flooded his usually cheerful eyes._

**I can't just give up!**

_Kazumi groaned as a final kick landed in the side of her hip. The group slowing moved away shocked at how much damage they had done to the tiny girl. Bruised in almost every possible place Kazumi lay un moving as a steel toed boot poked her non-to-gently in the side. "crap… lets scram" the group disappeared almost instantly at his words left his mouth. The thug who had been holding Ichigo dropped the boy as if he had bunt in and bolted along with the rest._

_Ichgio stumbled toward the girl her appearance only making his tears fall faster. "promise!" his words almost lost in his hysteric tone " promise you will never give up Zumi-chan!" his hands tightening their grip on her jumper as he hugged her closely ,not caring about the blood. "Zumi-chan I need you!"_

_And hour had passed before the pair where found by a shopper. It had taken three days before Issin even considered letting Kazumi leave the kurosaki clinic and even then it waswell over four weeks before she could lose the bandages and crouches but what hurt her more then any of the pain the boys had inflicted on her was the look in Ichigo's eyes when he had clung so desperately to her jumper and pleaded with her not to give up._

**Ichigo needs me!**

_End of flash back_

Kazumi's eyes snapped open. The entire eye, the white, iris and pupil, had turned a deadly shade of black. Electricity crackled dangerously around her making Soifon pause and frown at the girl. 'where did all this energy come from? She was half dead a second ago?' not wishing to stand around and find out how exactly the girl had found the energy to stand again. Soifon shot forward aiming her blade for the large white butterfly in the centre of Kazumi's torso.

Closer and closer the woman got the louder the crackling of static and more violent Kazumi's newly summoned Staff got. As the woman lunged for Kazumi the girl growled and swung her staff wildly. "SHI! …CHU!…. SA!" the streets where filled with a sudden flash of black lighting.

Soifon blinked as she noted her predicament. Kazumi's staff, that had changed forms, pinned her bladed hand with its two new fork like prongs to the wall. Kazumi slide her lower hand down the staff that and grown a few inches in length and was no long a mass as static but now a solid slightly rough metal that's surface was uneven under Kazumi's grazed palms. If it wasn't for the colossal about of adrenaline flying though her veins she would have been shocked at her staffs new appearance.

Soifon twist her free hand upwards only have it kicked away by Kazumi's foot. Despite Kazumi's sudden burst of energy the girl new that as soon as Soifon was free she would regain the upper hand. Narrowing her eyes Kazumi glanced around before taking a deep breath making the woman before her frown in confusion. ' what is she up to?'

"shi….chu….sa" Kazumi pronounced each odd sound with each deep breath as the last sa left her lips another flash of lightly filled the street though this time the black bolt was accompanied by a monstrous crash of thunder. Kazumi used the flash to dart away from the dazed captain.

* * *

Human world

Rema grinned as she entered the dojo she was feeling very pleased with herself as she swung her staff over her shoulder in a similar manner as Kazumi did. Passing Takashi Rema merely nodded to the boy in greeting before beginning to train. Takashi glanced round at the smaller girl and stared at her in pure disbelief. Biting his lip to prevent himself form laughing he cocked and eyebrow at questioned "oi Rema-chan? New clothes?"

The girl beamed up at him pleased someone had noticed. She was clad in a dark pink Hoodie and black shorts her outfit resembled Kazumi's own training gear and Takashi couldn't help but laugh "who are you trying to be!? Zumi-chan? All you need to do it put your hair up and we can you Zuma-chan" Takashi laughed so hard at the thought of A miniature Kazumi greeting her when she returned from where ever see was. Sinking to the floor he clutched his stomach as tears formed in his eyes.

He missed the look of wonder on Rema's face as she tried to picture herself with a side ponytail. Nodding to herself she turned and started off home ready to try the new hair style out as she did she let his joke play round in her head "Zuma-Chan?" she grinned as she skipped down the steps of the dojo "I like it!"

* * *

feed the poor little author the review button is right there XD


	15. nothing but trouble

* * *

so sorry for the late reply!!!!

thanks to:bleeding crimson, sweetnightmare's good bye, ruler of dragons and shadowgouf

next chapter is the end of the soul socity arc and the beginning of the bounto

* * *

Kazumi stumbled through the white streets her feet dragging painfully under her. One arm pushing against the wall to support her the other wrapped tightly around her cut and bruised torso. Her eyelids drooped as she staggered and fumbled forward. Thanking fate for keeping her path clear.

A pitiful whimper escaped her lips as a surge or spiritual energy rippled though the air around her. Her words barley made it across her champed lips "Sado?". sure as Kazumi turned her head to the side she watched large canon balls of blue energy shoot across the horizon. Groaning Kazumi pushed her self away from the wall only to realise her legs where still to weak to hold her weight forcing her to slam shoulder first into the marbled wall.

Second time she managed to stay of her feet swaying lightly as she began to walk. Kazumi felt bad for walking away Chad but she had concluded that Rukia needed her far more. Pulling a face as a searing pain shot though her muscles Kazumi slowed her pace only to get her feet court up to together catapulting her forward on to her knees and hands with a yelp. Minutes passed and Kazumi had still not moved form her place on the floor. The pain was horrific but she knew she couldn't give up the fact Chad's live forced and dimmed drastically signalled there was one less person to rescue Rukia. Pushing herself up to her feet Kazumi forced herself to her feet. Her energy crackling like crazy around her as she tried to keep going.

She had managed to stay on her feet as the streets began twist to the side sloping ever so slightly upwards making it harder to shuffle her feet along the stone floor. However when a phenomenal surge of spiritual energy that Kazumi instantly recognised as Ichigo's filling the air around her. She felt oddly soothing by the foreign energy that encased her giving her the will power to carry on.

It was not until the forces was cruelly ripped from her senses that she final gave in. sinking to her knees once more her clutched her heart a burning sensation filled her body as she forced every once of her skill into trying to re find Ichigo's live force but she couldn't. all she could feel was a fire like dread travelling upward though her gut. Until she as forced to empty the contents of her stomach onto the creamery stone floor.

She didn't know how long she stayed on all fours. As she opened her eyes she spotted a pair of saddled feet. Slowly she traced the shinigami's legs and across his torso until her eyes finally landed on his face. Groaning she realised this shinigami was the same one she had tricked earlier before her fight, if it could be called that, with Soifon. "Found one" he spoke into on of the ear pieces she had seen Soifons men use and in a flash four average shinigami had surrounded her. The tallest of the group gripping her arm tightly and pulling her up on her feet forcefully.

Kazumi closes her eyes letting the pain consume her as she was carried away. Two words pulling on her mind "sorry Rukia"

* * *

Yells form the cell beside hers pulled Kazumi from the groggy state she had been in for the last hour. Blinking lightly Kazumi let her head fall against the wall behind her and stared up at the ceiling form her seated position. Dark hair falling down round her shoulders the wild strains of hair no longer tide up neatly. Her entire upper torso was wrapped in bloody bandages along with her hands and left leg. The voices in the room beside her finally clicked from the haze of her rattled mind. Ishia...Ganja and Chad? She frowned the thin bandage that covered the middle of her face and travelled over her nose wrinkled as she did. Where was Orihime?

"Even though we survived were locked up and cuffed up" Kazumi glanced down at her hands and sure enough there around her wrists was a pair of solid stone cuffs. "this is the worst possible scenario!" Kazumi disagreedsilently the was scenario would be if they where killed but on thing for sure if the enemy doesn't want to kill us. The others are probably still alive Kazumi frowned deepened as she though back when she was found and Ichigos energy vanished she hopped Ganjyu was right.

"if they captured us three" Kazumi closed her eyes 'so they don't know Im here yet' "Inoue, who isn't as good in fighting, probably also got captured so that just leave Kazumi and Ichgio" Kazumi raised her hand and knocked the wall with her knuckles.

"no. just Ichigo" her voice barely travelled so she was unsure if they had heard but her quires where settled when a loud yell muffed slightly by the wall called out.

"What! Kazumi?! How long have you been there!?"

Kazumi shrugged before realising they couldnt see her "hey Sado I'm waiting for Kurosaki he will definitely come" Chad made a noise from his side of the wall that Kazumi could only interpret as a sound of agreement. "so heal and get ready for the next battle" Kazumi let herself full back into her dazed state she refused to be injured when they where rescued. She was not weak she was not some damsel in distress that needed saving she could fight and next time she was forced to fight she would win, no matter what rank they are.

Kazumi didn't know how long she stayed in that dazed state a day two days it didnt really matter. She had not wasted the time in anyway. While the boys planed she trained or trained as much as she could. Kazumi spent the time summoning balls of black static to her palms trying to control the energy and mould it. She had found that while the hand cuff prevented her summoning her staff she could produce surges of energy the size of her hand. By the third day she had managed to make three stable balls in her palm she had somehow managed to make them solid with a hard outer coat a lot like her forked staff. Cocking her head to one side she examined the odd balls.

Frowning she lifted her head to stare blankly at the ceiling. A bizarre sound filling the air, it sounded a lot like a stampede? Standing from her seat on the bed she opened her mouth to ask if the hoys could hear it only to be cut off by a loud crash from their room followed by Ganjyus yells of "wha...what?! You...you're za..za...Zaraki Kenpachi captain of the 11th division!" confusion filled Kazumis body as she pressed herself against wall trying to work out what was happing on the other side of the wall. She could only hear muffled yells and comments but she guess there where three. Four new figures cell along with the boys.

"Ishida-kun,Sado-kun, Ganjyu-kun" Kazumi's eyes lit up at the sound of her friends voice and called out with the others

"Orihime!" Kazumi waited for a reply as the room beside her fell quiet.

"Kazumi-chan?" Kazumi smiled at the girls voice

"Orihime your alright! Your not hurt?" her words laced with worry as she questioned the girl with an unchararistic amount of enthusiasm. She pressed her ear against the wall waiting readily for the reply however the only reply she got was a fist skimming the top of her head sending debris every where. Cocking an eyebrow Kazumi watched the fist was removed leaving a large hole in the wall.

Frowning Kazumi pushed herself on to her tiptoes and peered thought the dusty hole trying to spy her brunette friend. As the dust settled she sighed in relief and climbed though the hoe that was just big enough for her to fit. As soon as her feet touched the ground Orihime launched herself at the girl burying her head of orange locks into Kazumi's bandages sending a dull pain though said girls body but Kazumi ignored it. Smiling she placed a hand on the girls head and patted it comfortable while her other hand wrapped itself around her shoulders. "we're all okay Orihime its all okay"

Orihime straightened up and grinned Kazumi had changed, for the better. Orihime didnt know what it was that had pulled the girl from her isolated shell but something had and she was glad. Kazumis smile dropped when she notice the huge spike haired captain in the room. Dropping into fighting stance she pulled a protesting Orihime behind her "you are?"

"Kazumi-chan their with me they helped me" her eyes travelled from Orihime to the group of strangers as she gave them a once over. Her eyes lingered on the dark haired man with bizarre eyebrows before skimming the bald shinigamis form. Kazumi sighed and bowed to them

"Thank you for looking after Orihime" the ice broke and the tension thathad filled the room sunk almost instantly. The boys and Kazumi slipped on spare uniforms, the captain had produced from somewhere, over their bandages. It had only been when the males and turned around to let her change had she noticed the tiny pink haired girl that clung to the captains back. Kazumi tugged carefully at the bandage that curled round the mid section of her face pulling it off lightly she bit her lip to prevent herself from yelping as she did. Orihime giggled to herself at how different Kazumi looked with her hair down and a look over then the usually blank expression she wore.

After four dead ends and a unnaturally long walk Kazumi finally let out a sigh she had been holding for the last 30 minutes as the group halted and stared at the fifth dead end they had encountered. "Well trying to find ones way around here really need's a lot of luck" Ishida mumbled obviously sensing the pinkettes frustration.

"Yes its quite normal to run into dead ends every 20 metres" Orihime nodded in agreement trying her hardest to keep the younger (only n looks and personality) girl from getting upsets. Kazumi lost focus on the convosation a s the four energy that had been tracking them sense their second dead end became clearer. She wasnt the only one who had noticed them

"You are shameless to sneak around like that boys cowardly hiding spiritual pressure and stalking others isnt something that captain should do" Kazumis eyes lit up if these people where captains she would be able to redeem herself. Show everyone she didnt need to be rescued at all.

A male voice filled the air his words drilling with a self righteous tone "You sure speak with authority do you know what your doing? Where are you taking the drifters to? Zaraki have you lost your pride and righteousness when you lost that fight?"

"Four captain-level people at one!?" the weaker or the group that had rescued them, Maki-maki as the vice captain had dubbed him, whimpered. Though his comrade replied coolly

"Stop panicking Aramaki based on the number of people we have the upper hand"

"Thats not the problem if we stay here we..." Kazumis eyes gleamed with excitement as she observed her new opponents the smallest of the group only looked a tad older them herself though his face was scarred and tattooed he wasn't a captain. Losing interest in the non captain she traced the second figure, who was a captain, his skin a dark chocolate colour and a thin metal band covered his eyes Kazumi wondered how he saw. Never to him stood an other captain he was huge and like his companion he wore a metal hamlet of same kind his lieutenant stood boldly next to him but Kazumi wasnt really interested in anyone lower then a captain.

"Stop whimpering who said that you are going to fight? Four on one thats not even enough to test my sword with." her staff flickered as she cocked an eyebrow at the man

"Four verse one? In other words you want to fight all four of us alone?" the helmeted captain seemed just as surprised as she was by Zakaris words

His dark skinned friend commenting "I know about your strength however you think too highly of yourself Zaraki"

"Blah blah blah youre noisy just come on and fight already its best is all four of you come together if you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of you will actually wound me" was he really that strong

"Captain what should we do?"

"Shut up and go away" Kazumi frowned she was going to fight and from the look of it so where his 3rd and 4th seats.

The tiny pinkette giggled childishly and nodded "When ken-chan is excited you shouldnt disturb him" she waved and grabbed "Orihimes arm ken-chan well go on and search for ichi"

Kazumis face darkened had the little brat just called her Ichigo... ichi? "Yah be right there" was Zakari's dull reply

"Okay lets go big booby, big bear, girly ,wrestler guy , pencil guy, moustache guy. " Kazumi didnt move as a chorus of 'lets go' and 'wait ups' filled the air

it was only when the shrill squeal of "Ouch yachiru you're going to break my arm" that could only of belong to Orihime did Kazumi finally dropped her staff and run after the departing group.

* * *

"what tremendous spiritual pressure. It just gets stronger the closer we get. You think it could Ichigo" Ganjyu questioned as the group hurried up the stairs. Kazumi running a few steps ahead of the group her heart pounding at the fact she could once again sense Ichigo. The though was very comforting. Turning her head slightly so they could hear her she let out a confident

"Its him"

Chads voice added "if it is we will see him in a moment" the mere thought of seeing Ichigo again surged Kazumi up the next few steps only to be faced with a large forest the flashes and sound of the fight travelling though every so often. Kazumi waited for the others to join her

"we can't see" Ishida groaned as he reached the top frowning Kazumi turned to him and stated once again

"its him"

Orihime agrees "It is I know it, it doesnt matter if its changed a little it still it still smells the same"

"strange if Ichigo there where's rukia?" Ganjyu questioned

A small voice chimed from above the group "that's because she's escaped" looking up the group spied the pink haired lieutenant in the trees

"then why is he still fighting?"

Ishida shook his head as if Ganjyu had asked one the silliest questions around." just freeing her is not enough. They would continue to try and capture her he has to make them give up completely on her. He is putting everything he has on the line with this one battle"

"What is wrong with you?" Aramaki yelled making Kazumi smirk her eyes never leaving the trees before her. She could see how the groups relationship could seem odd to outsiders "why is Rukia so important?"

Chad answered for the group "Rukia is friend"

Orihime smiled and glanced at Kazumi no, "Rukia Is more then a friend she is Ichigos special person" Kazumi prised her eyes from the fight and looked at Orihime "And I was told that to look after some one you have to protect their special people as well" Smiling Kazumi watched the girl talk about how Rukia had changed thing and placed her hand in Orihime. lacing her fingering with her friends. Orihime never seized to amaze Kazumi the brunette understood that Rukia was probably the one thing that stood between her and Ichigo ever really going anywhere and she gave that up to make the boy happy. Kazumi squeezed the girls hand and looked back into the forest . Ichigo didnt really need her to look after him so much anymore but Orihime Orihime still need someone to help at least while Tatsuki wasn't around.

It didn't take long for the fight to end and it was easy to tell when it had the fact the air was clear and the flashes had stopped signalled for Orihime to drop Kazumi's hand and the group to rush forward . Kazumi ran after them dread filling her blood as she though about what kind of a state Ichigo would be in. she arrived just in time to she Orihime collide head first with the boy as he tumbled backwards.

"wahhh! Ichigo I'm sorry I have a hard head I was just trying to catch you" the orange haired boy sank to the floor Orihime knelling beside him.

"Chad, Inoue, Kazumi, Uryuu,Ganjyu? its good to see you" his eyes lingered on Kazumi a tad longer obviously pondering about the semi healed cut on her cheek "are you hurt?"

Ishida nodded but stated casually "yes but really compear to you? I have no complaints"

"Inoue are you Injured ?" Kazumi watched the scene unfold as she edged forward trying to assess Ichigos injuries.

"no no I'm fine I was just really worried about you" Orihime watched the ground and blushed thank you Ichigo thank you she didnt really know what she was thanking the boy for herself but she needed to say it.

Kazumi leant over the boy with a sigh ignoring his eyes as they widened. He had only just notice that Kazumis hair was down around her shoulders. Sticking out an arm she waited for him to grab it and once he did she pulled him up carefully to his feet. Ichigo was ready to let go and walk around her when he felt two thin feminine arms wrap themselves around his torso. Looking down he found himself staring at a blushing Kazumi her head tilted to hide her blush making her forehead rest oddly on his shoulder. A muffled "you are nothing but trouble" floated to his ears as she detached herself and began to walk away from a slightly confused but very happy teen.

* * *

　i hope the tiny interaction makes up for the lack of updates :D

p.s i was wondering i'm english where do you guys come from???


	16. As if it never happened

**my sincerest apologies for the late update life has been chaotic lately though i shouldn't really try and make excuses all i can say is please enjoy and i hope i get the next one out faster (fingers crossed)**

**thanks to: shadowgouf, r.p tracy, hyourin-kusabana, sweet nightmare's goodbyes, lexichanX3 and momokodo**

**i hope this as a bit more detail init and is a tad better in the spelling and**** grammar aspect of it!**

**disclaimer i own nothing!!!!!**

* * *

Kazumi hung back as the group started descending the many stair she had run up only moments earlier. Her eyes watching Ichigo's orange spikes bounce lightly with every step he and Ganjyu, who was helping the injured boy walk, took. A short lived smile graced her usually cold lips "attention all captain's lieutenants seated officers and rokya. We must catch the traitors within are ranks. Captain Azien has betrayed us please return to sokyoku hill as soon as possible" the transmission continued but Kazumi had lost interest these where not her worries the only thing she feared for was Rukia's safety and from the fact her spiritual energy had just re-entered the execution grounds Kazumi doubted she was.

"is it real? Or a trap"as Ganjyu questioned Kazumi only shook her head turning it slightly to look back at the hill they had just left.

"Rukia's up there" as soon as the words had left her mouth a shout of Banki filled her ears and a flash of black soared past them. Glancing down and Ganjyu Kazumi confirmed her thoughts that flash had been Ichigo though when he had gotten so fast she didn't know and just like before the group where running up the stair after Ichigo.

Rushing though the last of the trees Kazumi gasped at the sight be for her. Three captains, one of which was the dark skinned captain they had run into earlier and another the Captain was Ichimaru Gin the same shinigami who and stopped them entering the gate into Seireitei to begin with, stood tall. On the floor lay a beaten and bruised Renji, who Kazumi guessed was now on their side, and a bloody Ichigo . Frowning Kazumi eyed Ichigo closely noticing the ghastly new wound that covered the mid section of his body "ichi?" letting her staff flick to live she darted forward only to have her staff grabbed by a tutting Ichimaru who pulled her backwards with ease and swung his arm around her neck and held her tightly against his chest.

"now now ,we don't won't you guys to join in…..do we?" his twisted smile never leaving his lips Kazumi struggled to free herself but as Gin let out a blast of his ridiculous strong spirit pressure watched the others reactions and her heart arched as she watch Orihime fall to her knees with a pain filled yell. Gin turned pushing Kazumi around with him forcing her to watch the scene play out before her.

"I don't finish telling you about the Hogyoku did I?" Kazumi frowned what had they missed what on earth was this Hogyoku and why was this traitorous captain explaining things to Ichigo. Sending a glance his way she found him wearing an identical look of confusion . Though her confusion was soon replaced with anger as she watch the sinister man lead Rukia around by the red collar around her neck as if she was some sort of pet. "see there are two ways to remove an object that is fused with a soul, the execution would have been one but as that failed I'll have to use the second way… I'm surprised you don't know any of this seeing as it was created by Kiskuke"

Kazumi frowned as the wind picked up and the dark haired captain's spiritual pressure filled the air around them forcing the girl to go limp in Ichimaru's arms. Six large root like spikes shot up from the cracked ground around the pair as a thick green shell covered the captain's lower arm and hand as he rammed his open hand into Rukia's chest. A flash of lighting shooting between the root like spikes. Kazumi let out a startled yell of protest that was easily silenced by the smiling captain behind her.

"it's so small" pulling his arm backwards Azien frowned curiously at the diamond like object in his claw like hands. Rukia gasped and sank lightly to her knees "and no permanent damage amazing" he turned and waved his hand casually while calling to Gin "I have no use for her …dispose of her"

Ichimaru's smile grew slightly as the corners of his lips curved upwards. Dropping Kazumi roughly he grasped his sword and realised it in a similar flash of blinding silver, much like he had at the gate. "oh well shoot to kill shinsuo" blood sprayed every where sending a wall of gory red into the sky. As the blood settled Kaumi's eyes widened drastically. The same Captain that had came to earth in search of Rukia was holding Ichigmaru's blade with one hand stopping it from piercing his heart. His other arm wrapped around Rukia's tiny frame. His long black hair settling lightly around his shoulders as blood began to seep through his standard white uniform.

"ni-sama……ni-sama…..why why did you save me" the smaller girl hoarse whispers travelled through the tense air like a knife. As he pulled the blade from his chest ignoring Rukia's question as Captain Azien approached them. However he had only taken a few steps forward before an over excited voice yelled from above "here we go!" a bright ball of shimmering yellow energy crackled in Kuukaku's hand as she called out a chant and sent the blast to the spot where Azien was standing. Not long after the odd pair had appeared the others began to work their way out the wood works. The first was a dark skinned woman, who's face Kazumi couldn't place, with stunning purple hair held in a high ponytail. Clad in unusual black underclothes and a bright orange jumper that rivalled Ichigo's hair Kazumi guessed she wasn't a shinigami. The black beauty used a thin bandage to bind the captain's hand to his sword. She was followed closely by Soifon who pressed her blade into his neck.

"what a nostalgic Face?" Kazumi Frowned as she summoned her staff to her hands weakly. She didn't move from her place on the floor as she watch the interaction before her waiting for her staff to form fully.

"don't move, don't move one muscle…"

Soifon finished the over women's sentence in a sisterly manner "… or I'll lop your head off"

"I see"

"Kuukaku" so this woman knew the fireworks technician. Kazumi pushed herself up to her feet with a groan and swung her, know fully formed but still energy based, towards Ichimaru pausing slightly as the technician called back

"hey, Yoruichi! I had too much damn free time so I came to check things out while I was taking a walk" this woman was Yoruichi? As in the cat Yoruichi? Kazumi pushed her questioned to the side as she continued to push her staff toward Ichimaru stopping a few inches from his face stray sparks hit is cheeks.

"damn what a ruckus. What'm I gonna do…" lifting a hand to swat her staff away only to have his wrist gripped tightly by orange haired woman who's blade crossed Kazumi's staff. Her voice laced with betrayal

"don't move" glancing to word the woman she spotted the lieutenant badge on her arm with a thin pink scraf wrapping around her shoulders, though neither of these where the most eye catching part off her. Amazingly the shinigami before Kazumi had a chest that even bigger than Orihime's

"sorry, cap'n Aizen I went'n got court" the rest of the captain began to appear an as they did a disbelieving chorus of 'Azien?' rippled though them. The supposed Yuroichi seemed to be talking calmly to Azien obviously warning him of something.

Her calm fatigue broken with her sudden yell of "Get away!" a horrendous cracking noise filled the air forcing everyone to look up as bony white fingers pried the sky part reviling a monstrous hollow that was soon joined by others of its kind. The group of powerful beast send a dull yellow square over the three traitors forcing Kazumi and her helper backwards.

"I'm a lil' disappointed" Gin's sickly sweet voice teased and Kazumi instantly realised from the woman's reaction to his words they where aimed more at her then at herself. " you coulda kept holdin' on a lil' longer. So long Rangiku… sorry" Kazumi gapped at the captain before her as the floor around him broke away and began to raise upward

"you think your getting away with this" a shinigami lieutenant from earlier , his black sun glasses giving him a simpler look to one of the policeman often found on television and had the situation not been so dire Kazumi probably would have laughed at them. He darted forward only to be told to stop by and older Captain that instant forced Kazumi to think of her overbearing sensei.

"Those lights are called negacio menos use them to help other hollow. It was over once they were wrapped in those lights" Kazumi stumbled forward trying to make her way toward Ichigo "inside the light is a completely isolated world any one who has ever fought a menos knows" Kazumi had made it to Ichigo's side. and Ichigo found himself reaching out for her with a single hand his eyes never leaving the raising captains "the moment that light came down we could no longer touch Azien"

Kazumi frowned as she watched helpless, her arm snaking around Ichigo's shoulder helping the boy from his awkward position on the floor and onto his hands and knees. She muttered a terrified "how could he join them?" and Azien seemed answer her's and everyone else's question

"To seek new heights"

The thirteenths divisions captain, from what Kazumi could make out, frowned taking a step forward and continued to ask "Have you fallen to the ground Azien ?" his long sliver hair swaying as he did.

"Your arrogance is excessive Ukitake no one was standing in heaven to begin with not you, not me not even god however" Kazumi pulled Ichigo up some more helping him into a slightly more comfortable seated position her arm still supporting him as he lent into her body. All eyes trained on Azien as he removed his glasses and slicked his hair. "that unbearable vacancy in the throne of heaven will end…. I will stand in heaven" a silence fell over the execution grounds at his words "farewell shinigami and farewell Ryoka boy" Kazumi's grip tightened around his shoulders pulling the boy up right. "for a human you were truly interesting"

* * *

A week had passed since Aziens betrayal and soul society was still in a state of shock. Kazumi had fully recovered along with the rest of the shinigami and ryoka who had been injured. Smiling lightly Kazumi watched in amusement as Ichigo and an angry looking shinigami ,he seemed to know, circled each other like sharks throwing insults out randomly. "Ichigo? Oh you've got guts I'll give you that but can you handle it aren't you still in recovery?"

Ichigo lifted his shinai as he spoke as if it would make his words clearer " hey when you say recovery it sound like I have some disease" Kazumi shook her head how this boy stayed with in the top 25 at school she didn't know.

"Recovery just means getting over something" Ikkaku stared in disbelief and continued " you can use it for both you simpleton"

"can not!" Ichigo glanced over at Kazumi who merely shrugged unwilling to state that the other shinigami was actually correct

"if its not recovery what word do you use?"

"well I'd use… I'd use well I donno!" Kazumi sighed lightly as she watched the rest of the crowd stared blankly at the fighting pair.

"ha I knew it your all bourn and no brain Ichigo"

"me? With your bald head it just bounces off" this comment pushed Ikkaku over the edge as he swung his shinai in front of him and challenged

"lets fight then the winner is the smarter one!" Ichigo mimicked his action's and replied in an equally eager tone.

"you got it Ikkaku I can beat you at anything" as the pair clashed their sword against each other the rooms wooded door slide open to reveal the spike haired captain who had broken Kazumi and the boys form their cells before Rukia's execution.

The room seemed to freeze as he let out a simple "hey"

"good morning Captain" Kazumi nodded to the man as his subordinates bowed in respect. Ikkaku and Ichigo frozen in mid swing behind the bowing crowd.

"what are you doing Ichigo?" Kazumi frowned how did this captain know Ichigo? Her frown deepened and one of her eyebrows twitched lightly as the pinkette showed her head calling out cheerfully

"Ichi how are you"

"have your wounds healed?" glancing between the to in hope that Ichigo would highlight the pairs history.

"erm will yeah and in fact I was just about to…." he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence Kenpachi had sliced his wooden sword in half. Ichigo panicked as his eyes darted between the captain and his newly cut shinai.

Kazumi was already on her feet and ready to summon her staff as Kenpachi pulled out his tattered blade. "I see that's good news because that means you and I" a low sinister chuckles erupted fro his lips as he lifted his blade "can fight again!" bringing his blade down Kazumi had to shield herself with her arms from the sheer power of the blow.

By the time the dust had settled and Kazumi felt brave enough to lower her arms there was already a large hole in the floor. Peering into the hole Kazumi frowned at Ikkaku's smoking turning her head side ways to the shattered window and Ichigo's fleeing figure "i'm never fighting you again!"

Kazumi shook her head as the captain and lieutenant ran after her childhood friend before lifting her hand into the air and waving soundlessly to the shell socked room as she left it. Coming to the concluding that is Ichigo was as smart as his grades insinuated he would have headed back to division four. At least then their captain could have told the Kenpachi he still needed rest.

Smiling lightly at the confused looking brunette who had just exited the large doors that lead to the groups rooms. "Orihime? where are you off to?"

"oh!" Orihime yelped and dropped the pretty blue fabric she had been holding tightly "KAzumi!" the dark haired girl scooped down picked the fabric up and glanced at it. It was a sweet light blue sundress, handing the dress back to the surprised girl. "where;s Kurosaki?"

"he not back ?" Kazumi frowned so he hadn't been smart chuckling lightly making the girl in front of her smile. "who's the dress for?"

"oh! Uryuu made it for Rukia and its so pretty isn't it!….so I think he likes her why else would hers be so pretty" the girl babbled excitedly making her friend smile happy that everything was over for now. "oh he made some for you as well Kazumi. So we don't have to go hope dressed like this" nodding lightly she continued on down the hall as Orihime called out a goodbye.

As she finally reached the boys room she nodded to the Chad and jumped as Ishida appeared suddenly beside her. Clutching a pink and black piece of material. "Ayase-san, these are for you. I couldn't remake your jumper I hope this is okay"

"thank you" she gripped the clothes and headed off toward bathroom.

Closing the oversized door behind her and slipped her top off. As the thin black top landed in a pile by her feet she let her eyes trace the almost completely healed cut running across her stomach. Touching it tenderly she expected to feel the thing sting or throbbing in protest to her touch but it didn't. running her hand along it she frowned these shinigami could really do amazing things with their power, even Orihime could do unimaginable things. Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts she pulled on her new top closely followed by the new shorts Ishida had given her as well.

Cocking her head to one side Kazumi stared at the girl in the mirror taking in her appearance. Her dark wild locks falling around her shoulders. A pink crop top, that would usually stop just below her ribs for training purposes, now reached her belly button and long knee length black shorts with and over sized pink bow around the waist. She looked completely different the fact her new top had lace tracing every edge didn't help. Pressing her lips together she gave herself one more look over before grabbing the pink ribbon that encircled her hips and gave it a harsh pull, ignoring the pleas for help the threads gave.

Using the pink ribbon Kazumi pulled it around her hair tying it up. Unfortunately for her the ribbon didn't hold her hair to well as it fell into place in the middle of her head. Sighing she placed a hand on the door handle and glance back quickly "it will do"

Kazumi glanced toward the boys door contemplating on whether she should re-enter the room. Deciding against it Kazumi head off down the hall peering into each room she had spotted a few rowdy patients in a few rooms but chose not to intervene the nurses seemed it be handling it.

A chill ran down her spine as she passed a darkened room a low hissing sound filling it. Stepping closer Kazumi frowned as her eyes landed on a petite girl an oxygen mask strapped to her face. Lifting an eye brow Kazumi circled the bed and rested a hand on the girls bed post. Her free hand resting on the near fatal cut under her top. The tip visible at the hem of her new top.

Pulling a thin clip board of paper Kazumi had spent so long at the Kurosaki clinic she understood a few of the technical jargon "Why can't they heal you?"

" you shouldn't be in here" taking in a sharp breath Kazumi dropped the clip board letting it fall to the floor with a thud and whirled round and muttered a light apology to the small white haired boy before her. Gulping lightly Kazumi frowned lightly as she watched the boy, who was surprisingly a captain though he didn't look any older then Ichigo's sisters, leaning causally against the wall his teal eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"my sorry sir" the boy looked taken back by her words. He obviously wasn't used to being respected so easily but Kazumi knew never to underestimate anyone, epically a captain. Glancing between the sleeping girl and the young captain it was obvious she was important to him even if he tried not to show it. " she's your special person?…" his eyes widened suddenly at her work "I hope she wakes up soon" Bowing her head lightly as she left the captain alone.

Kazumi had gone on to search for Orihime and Ichigo but soon realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. deciding to retire she slept well knowing the pair would be safe now that the traitors had left.

The next morning the majority of the captains and their lieutenants had gathered around the large stone gates that where the groups way home. Kazumi's eyes landed on the white haired captain she had spoken to yesterday who seemed to be yelling at his lieutenant the same large busted woman who had helped Kazumi the week before. She was, surprisingly, unconcerned about his words as she court Kazumi watching the pair. She waved at the dark haired girl obviously recognising Kazumi from the effortful day on the execution grounds "This is the official sekia for your departure from soul society it incorporates reshi and konki specifically for you. Ichigo this is for you" The other white haired captain, Rukia's captain and the same one who had questioned Azien , handed an odd stone like medal to Ichigo.

He seemed just as confused as Kazumi "Whats this thing"

"A substitute soul reaper badge over the centuries there have been other incidents where soul society have been deemed useful they two where given this badge in prove of their status" so Ichigo hadn't been the first of his kind. Kazumi wondered if there had ever been people with powers like hers, Chad's and Orihime's. "you can use it become a soul reaper when ever you wish to do so of course a mere token can never really repay you for what you have done here"

"Its alright I helped because I wanted to but I'll gladly expect this, its an honour thank you"

"It is time" the gates began to fill with a light blue shimmer as they came to life

Kazumi bowed her head to the petite soul reaper she come to respect over time. Ichigo voiced the girls message as they prepared them self to leave "See you around Rukia"

"Yeah thank you" shaking her head Kazumi couldn't help but disagree with the girl it was them that should have been thanking her. Ichigo glanced back one more time at the bizarre new world they had helped save before following the rest of the group into the blue tunnel.

Kazumi loved the fact this time they where using the official gates so no silly spiritual energy eating wall would be chancing them right, much to the groups misfortune they where wrong " what the hell if this is the official gate why do we have to run for are lives like the last time?"

"We each need a hell butterfly to leave the gate safely and only soul reapers can handle them. relax we're almost at the exit"the only problem was that when they did reach the exit they weren't ready for what awaited them. The group of teens and cat where through straight into the sky a good 200 feet above the ground. She slammed her eyes closed. a cold chill ran down Kazumi's spine as they plummeted downward.

"My my welcome back every one" prying her eyes open Kazumi let out the breath she had been holding as se glanced around. They had , some ow, been court by Urahara and his group and were now being carried on a carpet like vehicle. "Its good to see you again young Ichigo I imagine by now you have learnt the truth about me"

Kazumi narrowed her eyes at the man, she never had been one to forgive easily. Ichigo let out a simple "I have"

Much to everyone's surprised the older man turned on his knees and removed his hat holding the thing to his heart and bowed his head. "words can not express how sorry I am" Kazumi turned her head to the side childishly founding it hard to glare at the sight he truly did look sorry for his actions.

"Stop its alright" Ichigo groaned "I'm not anymore, look you didn't really do anything wrong. "she turned her head to the side frowning at his words "I don't know what your motivation was but the fact is you helped us all get strong and probably saved our lives for that we're" as the word formed in his move he sent meaningful look at Kazumi "thankful okay but I do wont to ask one question why didn't you tell me the truth did you think I would get scared and run away?"

Urahara grinned and fanned himself forgetting his sorrowful act quickly "Exactly right" Ichigo slammed is arm into the blondes face receiving a yelp from said blonde.

"that just pisses me off"

"You where taking it so well I didn't expect an elbow in the face" the man whined as he nursing his how bleeding nose.

Ishida pulled Kazumi's attention from the sulking carrot top. "Mr Uahara could you drop be off around here?"

"Of course"

Before the carpet came to a stop Ishida jumped from it his feet touching the ground soundlessly "See you latter Urryu I be sure to give you a call if anything big comes up" Ichigo obviously forgetting his annoyance with the older man jumped to his feet and called down to the dark haired boy.

"What are you talking about have you forgotten Ichigo you are a soul reaper I am a Quincy the next time you and I meet will be enemies" Kazumi frowned and shook her head these two where ridiculous. Once again Ichigo resumed his sulking position and muttered a disbelieving

"His a stubborn guy"

"Yeah that's for sure" Orihime chimed happily not understanding that Ichigo was trying to be insulting"But stubbornness is one of Uryuu's best characteristic like Kazumi!"

Kazumi's head shot round to stare questioningly at her friend then glanced toward Ichigo who was equally as confused "You really think so?"

"Yeah its true" before Kazumi could add her own comment Orihime edged to the side of the carpet and announces cheerfully "Well this is my stop guys"

"Good night Orihime" Kazumi waved to her friend casually before adding a light "call if you need to …okay?" to which Orihime merely smiled and nodded at.

Chad was the next to leave. His departure far quieter then the previous two. As the Carpet slowed Kazumi found herself hovering above her home, how Urahara knew where it was she didn't know and in total honesty crept her out a little. With a polite "Thank you Urahara" she nodded goodbye to the over passengers before hopping down off the moving fabric.

Ichigo watched the girl land lightly on the wall that lined the alley leading to her apartment. "Should I drop you off at your house Icihgo" turning to Urahara he nodded.

"Yeah that will be great" he paused glancing back down at Kazumi who had jumped down from the wall . "and actually I get off here see you around thanks for the lift" leaping from his place aboard the odd vehicle he called out to the dark haired girl "Kazumi!"

Kazumi froze her hand resting lightly on her door ready to enter her house. Turning her head curiously cocking an eyebrow at her old friend "yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for everything and well were friends again right?" he choose his words carefully she may have opened up slightly but she still wasn't the same kid he had once know. "So I wanted to say good night properly… night Zumi sweet dreams" the boy flash stepped away down the few streets that separated the pairs homes

She paused and let the corners of her lips turn upward into a barely visible smile" good night Ichi" pushing her door own the girl sighed as she took in sweet homely smell tat filled the air. Deep breaths laced with random mumbles echoed through the house. "dad?" her words soft in contrast to the odd snores. she was shocked to find his nice shirts ironed and hung neatly over the side of the sofa, a tiny write square of paper rested on the edge of the small side table. On it was a name written in neat curly letters and followed by a telephone number. Peering into her fathers room she felt a wave of relief fill her as she watched his lips curl into a boyish smile, one she hadn't seen in years " I shouldn't of worried…"


	17. can't miss what you never had

**sorry for the wait and sorry if this chappir sucks my brain is every where at the moment **

**thanks to all thoughs who reviewed or added this to your list**

**i own nothing xxxx**

* * *

Clad in her summer uniform Kazumi stirred her pot rice in a bored manor. A few stray splashes of water hitting the deep green apron tied around her waist. A loud crash followed by a series of curses filled the room as her father hurried to get ready for work. She chuckled lightly as he came hurtling out from his room tie hanging loosely around his neck and a few buttons done up wrongly. He was making a beeline for the front door only stopping when a small neatly wrapped Bento was place on the kitchen table. "good morning dad"

Daisuke's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas as he saw his daughter leaning casually on the kitchen surface as if she had never left. "Zumi!?… oh I'll have to talk to you tonight, its good to have you back" he kissed her on the forehead resulting in a tiny smile spreading onto her lips as the older man darted out the house a faint call of "don't be late on your first day back sweetie" trailed after him as Kazumi tutted at his words. Had he never heard the saying the pot called the kettle black? Grabbing her bags and the food she had just finished making she headed off, who knew perhaps she would be on time today.

As Kazumi Strolled Lazily into the school building she couldn't help but cringe as a loud yell, that she suspected originated in her class room, echoed down the halls. Preparing herself for what every was happening in her homeroom she slide the door open revealing and wailing Keigo. Cocking an eyebrow at the by she glanced around the room. Her confusion growing as Keigo bounced back to his feet and pulled a pair of glasses, where from she didn't know, and questioned Ichigo. "well know are we talking about a summer romance here?"

Relieving the fool was talking about Chad and Ichigo she rolled her eyes and slammed her open palm into the side of the brunettes head with a soft mutter of "idiot" before nodding at her friends "morning Orihime, Tatsuki" the later of the pair paused before replying shocked that Kazumi had called her, willingly, by her first name.

"morning Kazumi….did you to have a good summer?" Kazumi shrugged and fell back into her seat behind what used to be Rukia's desk and Tatsuki expected that that was all she was going to get from her placid friend "what about you Orihime you went to your relatives right?"

"oh yeah sure, we had lots of fun and did lots of things together"

Tatsuki know Orihime was holding information back and that she would, unlike Kazumi, continue to talk about her holiday if asked. "yeah like what kind of things?"

"well for one we all went some where really strange" both Ichigo and Chad turned their attention to Orihime worry engraved into every line on their face as she continued to talk "well it was kind of like an endo period town and everyone in costume and carrying swords and stuff. Oh and their was a boy cat" the boys edged forward as if willing Orihime to stop talking as Kazumi watched the scene unfold. She knew the pair well enough to know that Tatsuki would pretend to believe what ever the brunette sprouted out. " and it could talk and then that kitty turned into a girl"

Tatsuki patted the girl lightly on her head "okay ,okay I got it just keep doing your best in second semester" Ichigo sank back into his seat stealing a quiet look at Kazumi only to sigh as he found her sitting casually in her seat obviously not worried about Orihimes words in the slightest.

However before he could question her their sensei entered with a loud "howdy" she waited for the class to take their seats she pulled a think black register from under her arm. "alright everyone's here right?" pausing she glanced at the group though her oval glasses "Very good very good Ooshima ands sorimachi are absent but they're miscreants so…oh well." the majority of the classes sweat dropped at their teachers blunt nature "Okay then let's go ahead and collect your summer reports then"

A melody of bags opening and papers shifting filled the air as the class began to gather together their work as the reports began to make their way to the front of the class they stopped just behind Kazumi's desk. Frowning she turned to see why they had stopped though she was answered before she had even turned as a familiar voice yelled up from the school grounds "Where are you? Come out quietly Kurosaki Ichigo I know you're in there quit hiding and come out" Glancing at Ichigo who like the rest of the class had scrambled toward the window at the first sound of Renji's voice Kazumi sighed a shook her head these Shinigami didn't understand anything about the human world did they?

"Kurosaki is that your relative?"

"I'm leaving" in a flash of dust Ichigo was out of the room and Kazumi new by the startled yell of protest from in the court yard he had tackled Renji out the way. the class seemed to settle down quickly after Ichigo had left. The reports continued to be past forward and their sensei chattered away pointing at the board occasionally. Kazumi, as always, had lost interest within the first few minutes o the lesson her attention focus more on the window that over looked the court yard.

Kazumi's eyes widened as a dark figure fell room the sky into the school yard. Glancing around to see I anyone else , other then Orihime Chad and Ishida, had noticed it .She found the class blissfully unaware of the beast making its way toward the school. Clutching her fists Kazumi tried to control the frantic crackles of electricity that encased her hands. Ichigo would stop it… he would she knew he would so what was taking him so long?

Orihime lifted her hand to her clip ready to attack pausing with a smile as the orange haired shinigami came into few. Kazumi tutted lightly under her breath" took your time"

Kazumi had turned down Tatsuki and Orihime's offer of ice-cream after her training and deicided it would be best to leave to pair catch up. She had also wonted to go to the dojo, not to train so once but merely to see the people she had left behind over the summer. Besides there was no point in her heading home just yet her dad would still be at work and if the calendar had been correct he had some meeting , though Kazumi suspected it to be a date of sorts, with Ellen Wunter. Who the woman was Kazumi didn't know but if she could make her father as happy as he was when she returned she was in the girls good books.

She increased her pace as she jogged up the many leave covered steps toward the Dojo. The trees that lined the path had turned red signally the end of the summer and a few had even begun to lose their leaves. A minuscule smile traced over her lips as she pushed the dojo door open.

"sorry we're closed for the night." a boyishly familiar voice called out from one of the few back rooms

"really Takashi? I though this place never closed" in a instant the older boys head and shot out around the corner of the door and gapped at his sparring partner.

"KAZUMI!!!! Your back" a pair of strong masculine arms, he had obviously been training hard over the summer, wrapped themselves around her back pulling her forward.

She tried to talk but due to the fact her face being held firmly into Takashi's solid chest all that can out was a few muffled sounds. Her toes barely touching the ground as Takashi walked them forward not once losing his grip on the girl. "put the poor girl down Takashi I doubt she is fully healed from her adventures" Kazumi gasped for air as she was released from her prison. Smiling lightly at her sensei she was startled to find him glaring back at her. Cocking an eyebrow she tried to stop the blush rushing to her "stupid girl" the old man muttered before turning to his grandson and nodded toward the door motioning for him to leave and Takashi guess to finish the cleaning he had been doing before the girls arrival.

"what's the matter old ma…" before she could finish her sentence her sensei slam his open palm into the back of the younger martial artists head.

"you stupid girl! What are you here for? Your father spent the last couple of weeks fretting about you so much he even spent a few nights watching how the dojo worked!" Kazumi gulped and glanced at the floor her eyes filled with shame. The old gezzer was correct she hadn't really even talked to her father properly yet. " I suggest you head home and see the poor man before you break his heart anymore…. No don't try and get out of it go and have the week off training you still need to rest."

Nodding at the older mans words she turned to leave but paused and glanced back at her sensei. Who frowned as he watched the many different thoughts filter through her eyes before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Whispering a light "thank you" before letting go quickly making the entire thing to fast to be classed as a real hug but to her sensei is was just the same. Kazumi rushed out the dojo a blush working its way across her cheeks as she called out a hurried "goodbye"

Takashi watched as the dark haired girl darted out of sight. His face losing its usual childish expression as he leant forward onto the broom he had been using casually. "your not going to tell me where she was this summer will you gramps?……" Takashi took the silence from his grandfather as a yes and continued " … where ever it was I think it did her good"

nodding at the youngsters words. "it did" as he left Hinako-sensie ,much to Takashi's protests, ruffled the boys hair.

"old geezer don't do that!" glancing between his grandfather and the distant figure of Kazumi and pouted childishly as he followed the older man "and why did you , the old geezer who only ever hit or yells at her, get a hug and not me!"

Having Let the breeze cool her flustered checks Kazumi slowed her pace into a light jog before coming to a stop on one of the many bridges that laced the city's river. With a deep sigh she folded her arms and rested her chin in the crook of her elbow her eyes fixated on a couple and their child who where obviously on their way home after a family night out . A thin smile stretched her lips upward as the small child cheered joyfully from her spot on , what Kazumi guessed was , her dad's shoulders. The woman laughing almost as loudly rapped a thick red scarf around the mans neck and patted him affection ally on the chest before snaking her arm around his torso. The child let out a squeal as her tiny woolly hat was court in a sudden gust of wind sending it flying forward.

Kazumi closed her eyes not wanting to watch the family anymore, she was always jealous of complete families. Sure she had never meet her mother for she couldn't miss her as Ichigo missed his but she did miss the idea of a mother. She had never even seen a picture of her mother nor and she asked her father about her the subject seemed to be a taboo in their home. She had only once hard her mother be mentioned once and that was years ago, before Ichigo's mothers death.

……….flashback……….

**I had never found it odd that it was always just me and dad**

_The tiny dark haired girl gasped at the size of the woman's stomach. To the young Kazumi it looked like she had eaten a football. Her grinning best friend clung to his mothers hand as if showing her off to the world as his and only his. _

"_wow Masaki its amazing how well you look I remember when Rika was….." Kazumi glanced up at her father who had gone quiet. Tugging on his trouser a worried frown edged into her forehead making the grown man laugh. " ah Zumi don't frown. Go and play I'll call you and Ichigo when the food is ready… go on" giving the girl a light push in the direction of her childhood friend. Both children running to her bed room as Kazumi announced she had recently gotten a new toy._

**All I that this Rika was the name that my dad cried out at night**

"_Daisuke? Sit down I'll make some tea." Kazumi paused her tiny finger curling around the door frame as she watched her dad perch on the edge of sofa. Icihigo hadn't even noticed his friend was hanging back as he started to play with her toys. Masaki pushed a thin blonde curl behind her ear and passed Daisuke a steaming cup "Does she know who Rika is?"_

**Years latter I found out this woman ,this Rika was my mother**

_Cocking her head to the side Kazumi waited for her dad to answer "what should I tell her Saki? That the woman who should have loved her unconditionally hated her? Refused to hold her ,Saki how could I tell her that?" _

**But why she hated me so much is still a mystery **

…………………..

A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she stared down into the dark water of the river below her. A shrill beeping made her jump. Frowning she pulled the phone from her pocket, she rarely got phone calls and if she did they where from her father who if she had been correct was on a date. Flipping the contraption open and pressing it against her ear she let out a hesitative " Ayase speaking…"

"Kazumi! I'm sorry I know its late but I…" Kazumi frowned and used her free hand to wipe the single tear away, why was Orihime phoning her " but I well its nothing really I just wonted the talk to someone and Tatsuki is at training for the championships…. I'm sorry I didn't think obviously you are busy to I bet your out with your dad right. Oh I'm sorry"

"Orihime stop, its fine. Are you okay?" the girl on the other end of the phone sounded as if she had been crying and the mere through of a Orihime's tear stained face had Kazumi heading toward the girls house.

"oh I'm fine I just had a bit of a bad dream I" Orihime paused as the sound of the door bell echoed through the phone " oh I wonder who that is Kazumi hold on while I go check who it is" Kazumi frowned as her imagination played out all the different things that could go wrong. It was obvious to Kazumi Orihime gad put the phone of the side as her voice grew faint. Soon a second voice was heard, a males voice. Kazumi's panic only doubled as the Orihime's phone let out a warning tone signally it

Battery had dead before the connection was cut.

A chill of dread ran down her spine as she dashed toward her friends home. Forgetting all uses of roads and paths as she clambered up onto fences and roofs. If she hadn't been in such a hurry she would have cursed herself for not wearing her shorts under her school skirt as she usually did. A strange spiritual pressure filled the air as she flung herself on the Orihime's neighbour's rooftop her feet slipping slightly on the damp tiles. Her eyes wide in disbelief as she watch Orihime take hold of a man, who look scarily similar to her brother. " Orihime don't!" despite her words it was to late as the brunette was swept up in a gust of sudden wide sending her into the gapping opening of the gates before her. Launching herself forward with a yell she reached for Orihime who in turn stretch her arm trying to grasp the girls hand. Kazumi could sense the others arriving but she took no notice as she lost her momentum and plummeted downward. Rolling awkwardly to break her fall as Ichigo jumped swinging his sword down trying to reopen the gates but like Kazumi failing to do anything.

Letting out a whimper as she tried to mover the shoulder she had used to break her fall , instating curse as she could feel the bruise starting to from. Kazumi stared at the place the gate had once stood. "Orihime?"


	18. please don't hate me

AHHHHHH... i'm sooo sorry

yes i know this is an author note and i bloody hate them but i felt the need to apologise for the huge delay in updates.

my excuse? exams/college/laziness or my mother deleting all the plans and chapters from my computer(true story) you pick but my last every college exam is soon so hopefully longer more detailed chappies will be up

once again i'm really really sorry

xxxxxxxjay


End file.
